If I never met you
by kitkat2150
Summary: What if Kevin never began part of alien force. Instead stumbles across an injured Gwen and takes her hostage only to fall under her love spell. The stories more interesting then the blurb. Contains violence and somewhat coarse language. KevinXGwen.
1. Chapter 1

...She shot through the sky light a bolt of lightning fallen from the heavens. Her body smoked from the blast she had taken by a misfire from her teammate and cousin. Now 16, her, Ben and grandpa had continued working as a team together fighting aliens and saving the galaxy.

Times had been tough for them with Ben's shot to fame and the murder of both Ben's and Gwen's folks but they still clung together, her grandpa always keeping them together as a family. And now, they were no longer side by side. Her back twisted awkwardly as she fell from the heavens heading straight for the dense forest. The Plumbers white and black uniform broke instantly from the impact.

Her body sceared through the wilds hitting plants, small trees and one large one. She smacked her head straight on the side of the large tree almost knocking her unconscious but she refused to go through the darkness. She kept her eyes half open as she searched for her Plumbers badge. The tree crackled as she removed herself from it.

She turned to her front finding enough strength to crawl over to a clearance in the shinning sunlight where her Plumber badge laid untouched.

Gwen allowed the blood in her mouth to dribble down her lips as she moved her broken arm forward straining her shattered ribcage.

She winced her eyes every now and then trying to ignore the stabbing pain pulsing through her body like shocks of electricity. She jeered forward almost in reach of the badge now. Part of the shoulder pad of the shredded and torn armour fell to the floor as she made one last push for the badge. She smirked grabbing hold of it in her hand noticing the screen still working fine. She smiled relieved as she began dialing her cousin for help. She didn't notice the squeak and twist of the tall tree behind her as it began to tilt to one side.

"B-benn...?" She called her voice hoarse, silent and croaky as she begged for his voice to come through the speaker.

"Bbennn..." She called him again trying to speak up but again she recieved no answer.

Why could her cousin never pick up the phone when he was needed. She brought the badge away from her ear and decided to call her grandpa instead.

She knew he'd pick up. She sent out an emergency signal to him hoping he'd run to her side as soon as possible. The redhead smiled as it sent relieved that she'd be saved soon.

She heard the snap of branches behind her. She struggled but managed to turn her head in the direction of the old tree falling straight towards her. She gasp throwing her body out the way before the tree collapsed smashing the ground with a large thud.

Gwen opened her eyes her breath struggling faultering. A stabbing pain in her leg turned to a numb feeling as she laid there on her back.

Copper filled her mouth. She turned her head vomiting up the blood and her breakfast. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt felt pinned under an intense weight. She lifted her head up to see the tree just opposite her. She lifted her head up further to see what had happened. Her leg. Her precious right leg. Tears ran down her flustered shivering cheeks as she inspected the damage.

She refused to believe it.

Her leg was pinned under the large tree and she couldn't feel it. She winced her eyes trying to concentrate on moving her toes but couldn't she turned to her left leg noticing that it had just missed the tree by less than a centimeter. She used her left leg to kick at the tree but nothing helped.

Only a strabbing pain shot through the redhead's foot, ankle and leg causing it to send immense and painful pulses throughout her back. Gwen winced her eyes screaming in pain as she laid her head back tears streaking down her cheeks. Black spots began to attack her vision blinding her of the sunlight casting down upon her vulnerable body. She stared up at the sunlight everything going quiet. Her eyelids began to get heavier and heavier. Her mind was blank and thoughtless before she passed out.

* * *

1 hour earlier

Gwen huffed crossing her arms as she waited outside the Rustbucket II waiting for her cousin to finish up his victorious speech as he entertained the public. They screamed and reared, chanting his name, blowing kisses and throwing roses and women's garments at him.

The redhead rolled her eyes thinking about the mission they were suppose to be at right now. She breathed out in aggravation as she awaited impatiently tapping her foot as she watched her cousin continue on like he had all the time in the world.

"Lots of people out there" Max walked slowly down the ramp in his Plumbers uniform.

"More than usual" Max breathed out. Gwen looked away from him and stared out to the crowd.

"Ben's stupid camera crew aren't coming along today, right?" Gwen leaned against the wall watching the scene play out. Max placed a delicate hand on Gwen's shoulder. "No, they're taking this one off today. Supposedly, a monster in a park isn't a big hit. We'll probably be done in a few minutes" Gwen rolled her eyes staring back over to the crowd. Max followed her and saw a couple of teens a few metres away.

"There's a couple people of there your don't you go talk to them?" Max suggested.

Gwen looked over to the six teenagers screaming over Ben waiting to shake his hand and greet him. Gwen shook her head.

"I think they're more interested in Ben" She mumbled. "We've got a mission to do anyway" She mumbled walking onto the Plumber ship. Max sighed feeling sorry for the girl. Most of the friends Gwen had had only wanted to talk to her about her cousin. Max grabbed Ben shoulder. "We better go kiddo. I think your cousin's getting a little restless"

Ben groaned nodding.

"Fine," Ben huffed blowing one last kiss to his adoring fans before walking into the spaceship with his grandpa. "Ben, maybe you should think about wearing the Plumber's suit. It is armor" Max suggested staring down at the boys green jacket and black shirt knowing full well that it was not enough to protect him. Ben shrugged walking into the cockpit to find his cousin sitting in the front near the controls reading her spell book. "Besides that's side kick stuff" Ben plopped down in a nearby seat. Gwen arched an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Matching uniforms"

Gwen frowned continuing to look at him confused. He twirled his index finger her way. Gwen looked down noticing the armor. She stared up at him dumbly. "I think the main hero should have something that stands out from the rest. I am 'Ben 10 saviour of the universe'"

Gwen rolled her eyes as Max took his seat next to Gwen. "Ben, this is an equal partnership. We help too" Gwen intervened placing her book down as Max started the engine taking off into space. He huffed. "You and grandpa don't do half as much as I do. I've been the one that's been picking up your mess"

Gwen's cheeks flustered red. She was about to go ballistic. Her eyes jerked purple. Ben hesitated. "Grandpa!" Ben complained. Max turned taking her arm as she stood causing her eyes to slide back to their usual green colour. "You two need to stop bickering all the time. Your partners and family"

"But grandpa" Both complained in unison. "Gwen, this spaceship can't take one of your misfires" Max told her. Gwen gritted her teeth before nodding. "Ha" Ben spat smug that she was the one being told off. Max turned to Ben. "Ben, you have to start showing us some appreciation. I'm not going to be here forever and if you don't stop to give your cousin some credit you might find yourself in a position that you can't talk your way out of"

Ben's smirked turned round. He looked over to his cousin who stared back at him not with a gleeful look but with a sorrowful one. "I'm sorry Gwen" He muttered. Gwen nodded. Max smiled turning back to the controls. "Good, let's work together on this then" Max smiled parking the spaceship just outside the forest 100 kilometres outside Bellwood near Bellwood prized national park. People walked around, some waved others took pictures of the incoming ship. One figure in particular caught Ben's attention through the window as Max landed the ship. A large Rhino armored with a canon bursted through the crowd of people as he wreaked havoc. Ben was the first one up slamming his ultimatrix down into Jetray before flying out. "Ben wait-" Max called. He lifted himself up before staggering. Gwen turned back to him watching his grab the back of the chair induced in a coughing fit. Gwen was instantly by his side helping him sit back down in his chair. "Grandpa, are you-"

"I'm fine, Gwen, go get your cousin" Max ordered her.

Gwen's eyes widened.

She nodded before running out the ship turning to see her cousin attacking the alien rhino. "Ben Tennyson," He hissed with venom fresh on his tongue. "Imma murder you" He knealed preparing his canon. Jetray bit back.

"I don't think so" He stated so smugly beginning to charge his own canon within his feet. The yellow and green powers built up into balls either one ready to deliver the final blow to the other. Gwen had to stop this immediately. People were bound to get hurt.

Not too far away a young wondered lost through throughout the crowd of screaming people trying to get away from the crowd and find his mother.

The lost boy cried his dark hair pouring over his face as he held his Ben 10 action figure of humungarsaur close to his chest for safety. It was based off a hero. It would protect him. That's when the boy spotted his favourite hero.

Ben 10, Jetray, there in the flesh. He was battling with a rhino charging his energy to deliver a powerful blow. He wondered over to Ben trying to get the hero's attention so that he could find his mummy. That's when Gwen spotted the boy racing over to Ben's side.

"BEN STOP!" Gwen shouted racing over to the boy hoping to protect him before hell broke loose. The rhino alien spotted the boy racing across the scene to the boy. He smiled grabbing some gravel in his hands throwing it towards Jetray.

The red alien flinched his tragectory and target now aimed at the small boy running happily towards his hero. It was in slow motion for Ben as the large ball of energy made it towards the boy. Ben could only stare in shock time slowing down as Gwen reached for the boy shoving him out of the way before she was hit by the misfire.

"No," He breathed out before everything went white.

* * *

Gwen took a sharp breath of air in her pulse rushing like crazy. She stared at the dark sky above her the realisation capturing her attention that she was indeed stuck trapped in a horrible position. The pain rushed back to her body as she stared at the stars above her. It was night time. How long had she been out for?

She took in gulps of air feeling as though she had dived under water and was now just resurfacing. Her head tilted back wincing from the pain before she felt the cold wind brush her torn bare flesh. She shivered causing her more pain. She winced her eyes more tears sprawling down her face. She tried to stiffle the tears, trying to be strong but she just couldn't bare it any longer. She was going to die and she knew it. She was lost and alone, she was unable to move, in pain, tired and now she knew no one was coming to save her. Why wasn't her grandpa here by now? Surely he would'be gotten her message. She heard the sounds of twigs snapping behind her.

Wolves no doubt. Something must of heard her scream and cry and now she was going to pay for it. She turned her body to her left leg smacking at the side of her thigh with her palm. She gave it three hits before the armour opened revealing a concealed compartment containing a laser pistol. She had always kept one in case of emergencies. Even she knew that her powers would faulter at some point and this was the time.

She had no energy left in her body to even try. Passing out had just made her more and more tired. She turned her body round to the darkness ready to shoot at anything that came out.

"Show yourself" She shouted. Twigs snapped again. She heard the sound of something heavy graze the sound. "I'm not hiding" Gwen's head jolted at the sound of a man's voice Gwen's head turned towards a nearby tree where a dark haired man sat lazily with one leg extended and the other curled up next to him. "K-kevin?" She asked afraid that it might actually be him. He put out his cigarette smirking at her words. She sighed as he came out of the shadows and into the light of the full moon.

"Glad to see you're actually awake. I was beginning to think that you were dead for a second there"

He came over to her as she placed the base of the gun in the dirt still continuing to aim at him. He frowned at her hostility. "My, my" He looked down next to him to see a broken plumbers badge. "Guessing this is yours" He asked staring at the dark screen. "Give it back" She winced one eye the other still trying to concentrate on him. "Why don't we make a trade instead. Gun for the badge?" He suggested.

Gwen gritted her teeth. "You t-think I-I'm ssstupid" She shivered. "I've gggot the weapon" She cocked the gun. "Yes" He came forward. "But can't use it"

Gwen's eyebrow arched. "I took the bullets out" He smirked at her. Gwen looked down at the unable to know. She breathed out before looking over to him. "So, the gun then" He extended his hand ready to take it from her. She narrowed his eyes at him before aiming the gun towards his shin. "It's loaded. You couldn't of taken the bullets"

He smirked. "You aren't as dumb as your cousin" He smirked raising his hands in defense. "G-Give me the badge"

He placed it on the ground and kicked it towards her. Gwen grabbed it looking down at the screen.

She breathed out chucking it away. "It's broken" She muttered. Kevin smirked. "So it is, can't do anything about it" Gwen looked down at the tree pinning her.

"G-Get this off me" She winced her eye. Kevin arched his eyebrow.

"That things probably weighs a couple tonne" He told her. Gwen winced her eyes before snapping them open trying to remain awake. "It's probably best we cut your leg off instead" He suggested. Gwen winced her eyes about to vomit. Her finger shook on the trigger. Kevin looked down at the dying girl. "How was the fall?" He asked taking another step towards her. Gwen winced shivering from the pain and cold. "G-ggo to h-hell" She yelled at him.

"Touchy" He took another step forward. She picked the gun up her hand shaking like crazy now. "Get the tree ooooff mee" She ordered him. "If I remove it it might kill you" He told her. Her hand shook.

"I said DO IT" She ordered. Kevin breathed out his jacket blowing in the wind. He absorbed the tree preparing to lift it up. "Hurry" Gwen winced. Kevin lifted the tree removing it off her leg.

Gwen winced her eyes as she felt the pressure no longer there. She gritted her teeth in utter pain feeling the wind attack her broken and decrepit leg. Gwen's hold on the gun dropped as she finally closed both eyes tears spilling down her face unable to hold back. Kevin walked over to the girl in shock at seeing her twisted and unsightly leg. He kicked the gun away from her grasp before towering over her.

"Now, where's your cousin?" He asked bending down next to her.

Her breathing staggered as her back arched in an attempt to move away from him. He grabbed her chin making her look at him as the armor slid from his body. "Where is he?" He demanded to know.

Gwen spat blood in his face. He winced his eyes turning away from her wiping the putrid copper liquid off his face. He leaned over her grabbing the gun and placing it on her leg. "You're in no position to fight back, Gwen, so you might as well tell me where your cousin went off too" She winced her eyes shaking her head. Kevin breathed out as she called his bluff.

"Tell me where he is and I'll make sure you get help" He bargained with her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Even if I...tell you...y-you'd...just walk away...and leave...me...to ..die..." She was struggling to breathe now. Kevin stared down at her showing hints of remorse. He watched her shaking features move frantically under the moonlight too afraid to say goodbye.

Too stubborn to give in.

He knew she was going to die soon.

He breathed out placing the gun in his pocket before grabbing his coat chucking it down on her body before reaching for the cigarette box and lighter. She watched as he lit himself a cigarette before snapping few twigs together and lighting a fire with the lighter. Gwen felt her face warm up as she watched the flames dance with each other.

It reminded her of how she had taught her cousin to dance that one night.

Feet and toes being stepped on constantly. She could still remember the bruises on her feet from how many times she had tried to teach him. Gwen looked over seeing the mature teenager beside her. She couldn't quite place a finger on where he seemed different but he did. Why hadn't he just left her. He could have gotten away and left her there with no hope of survival, stuck in the freezing cold to battle her own demons. Instead he was right there beside her making sure she at least had some warmth and comfort. Even if he left her right now she could at least have something to keep her company even if it wasn't real. In short, it was the nicest think Kevin had ever done for the Tennyson's. Kevin removed the cigarette from his mouth placing it in hers. She coughed trying to spit it out but he wouldn't let her.

"It'll keep you warm" He told her. She took one breath before coughing. Kevin laughed removing it from her mouth before placing it back in his. "It's not for everyone" He informed her. Gwen nodded still continuing to shiver as she watched Kevin stare at the fire. "You don't know where your cousin is do you?" He asked.

Gwen sighed. "I-I thought they'd bbe here...to rescue...me by now" She admitted. Kevin nodded. "I...sent...a distress...beacon out" She informed him. Kevin removed his plumber badge and showed it to her. "You did. I got it that's how I found you" He informed her. Gwen stared at it. "How'd...you?"

"It was my fathers. He was a plumber just like your grandpa" Kevin took a puff of smoke before turning round to Gwen offering her it. She refused making Kevin shrug. "I guess you decided to be one too" He stared at her armor.

Gwen didn't bother answering.

"Guess I better go find your cousin then, huh?" He was about to get up but Gwen grabbed him. "Please, don't leave me alone" She begged.

Kevin smirked. "You've got a nice fire going to keep you company" He told her but she refused to let go of his arm.

"Please, I don't want to die alone" She pleaded with him. Kevin stared down at her. His own burden. To be honest, he was surprised she was still alive and even more surprised that she was actually begging him to keep her company. He stared down at her broken and blood soaked features. He could smell copper and bio just reeking off her dying body.

He sighed.

He took a seat back down next to her before grabbing her shoulders pulling her up so that she could rest in his lap.

Gwen winced but breathed out relaxing into his grasp. He tried to ignore her there. He couldn't believe that he was actually taking care of his arch rivals family. She shivered still. Kevin groaned grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"Thankyou" She whispered hoarsly closing her eyes trying to drift off to sleep. Kevin thought about putting her out of her misery or leaving her here to die in the safety and comfort of the cold, dreary darkness. She did deserve it after all and it would be the perfect revenge to get back at Tennyson after he through him in the Mel Void despite the fact that he was only a child. He looked over to the gun picking it up in his hands and staring at it. "Bet ya folks are worried sick about you?" He tried to start a conversation. She shook her head breathing intently. "Parents...died...couple years...ago...grandpa..takes care...of me...and...Ben" She informed him.

Kevin stared down at the orphan in his arms the gun cocked and loaded in his peripherals.

"I'm sorry" He told her about to put it next to her head. Gwen winced shaking her head. "Don't be...they...were...good people...my grandpa...is...good to us...despite..bbeing...unwell" Gwen retorted.

"Unwell?" Kevin asked lowering the gun. "I-I-I've...taking care...of...him...bbbuttt...he's...gggettting...wworse" Kevin felt an intense feeling in his stomach. It was guilt. He thought he was going to vomit but he held back placing the gun back on the ground instead. "B-Ben...hasn't nnnot...iced...He...doesn't say...anything" Gwen winced holding her stomach in her shivering hands.

Kevin just nodded before noticing the sweat dripping down Gwen's forehead. He used his sleeve to brush her locks and sweat out of her face before reaching into the jacket pulling out a half drunken bottle of water. He unscrewed it bringing it close to her lips. She winced her eyes. "You need to drink. You've lost a lot of liquid today" He pushed the bottle up making her drink. She winced her eyes with every sip. "Thank...y-"

"You don't need to thank me. I haven't done anything" He chucked the plastic bottle down beside the two of them.

"Y-yes you have..." She took a breath in weazing. "I...knew...you...were.. ...person" Tears were ready to dwell in his eyes as Gwen stared up into his. He had never been called good before and now the first person he had ever held. The same person that had tried to kill her cousin was calling her good. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't die. She was the first person that he believed wasn't going to hurt him. He had to do something. He brushed her cheek as her eyes began to flutter. "Good...bye...Kevin. You...don't have...to...be...here...anymore"

Tears streaked down Kevin's cheeks. No this isn't how it's ending. He grabbed her chin roughly waking her up before she fell into a never ending slumber.

"Is your family inheritance rich?" Kevin asked. Gwen looked up into his eyes. Kevin stared down at hers staring into a mixture of green and red. "Y-Yeah" She breathed out hoarsely.

Kevin smirked before placing her down onto the ground. Gwen's eyes lit up in fear of being left alone. "What...are...you...doing?" She asked. "My rides only 100 metres away. You're coming with me" He told her. He put the fire out before picking her up into his arms. Gwen winced her back suffering immense pain again. Her vision went blurry as she felt herself moving for what seemed like an eternity until she was placed onto a leather mattress. Her hearing blurred before everything went black.

* * *

"Gwen" Max screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked around the forest in the middle of the night trying to find his granddaughter. He had been searching for hours and still nothing came up. He was frantically worried about her.

He was not sure what had happened after the fight. Ben had returned back to the ship with a broken arm and an unconscious rhino.

He had helped a small boy find his mummy. Max had asked about his cousin but he was too in shock to answer. He had gone silent.

Max decided to take his grandson to the hospital before returning back to the park in search of Gwen. The old man bent down coughing lightly from the smell of burning.

"GWEN!" He screamed knowing he was getting closer. He came across a fallen tree asceur from where the stump laid. He turned his flashlight on noticing a small campfire that he just been smothered out. He noticed a plastic drink bottle and grabbed it noticing blood on the top.

Someone had definitly been here. He just wondered who. That was when he spotted it. A plumber's badge. Gwen's to be exact. He picked it up inspecting it broken riming before searching for more clues. He found blood, he found vomit, he found the tracks of another. A man with large boots on. His eyes widened. Someone had grabbed his granddaughter.

* * *

I know this is kinda a down chapter but it's the only upsetting chapter. I've already written the first few and they're a lot more happier than this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

..."Gwen" Max screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked around the forest in the middle of the night trying to find his granddaughter. He had been searching for hours and still nothing came up. He was frantically worried about her.

He was not sure what had happened after the fight. Ben had returned back to the ship with a broken arm and an unconscious rhino.

He had helped a small boy find his mummy. Max had asked about his cousin but he was too in shock to answer. He had gone silent.

Max decided to take his grandson to the hospital before returning back to the park in search of Gwen. The old man bent down coughing lightly from the smell of burning.

"GWEN!" He screamed knowing he was getting closer. He came across a fallen tree asceur from where the stump laid. He turned his flashlight on noticing a small campfire that he just been smothered out. He noticed a plastic drink bottle and grabbed it noticing blood on the top.

Someone had definitly been here. He just wondered who. That was when he spotted it. A plumber's badge. Gwen's to be exact. He picked it up inspecting it broken riming before searching for more clues. He found blood, he found vomit, he found the tracks of another. A man with large boots on. His eyes widened. Someone had grabbed his granddaughter.

* * *

I know this is kinda a down chapter but it's the only upsetting chapter. I've already written the first few and they're a lot more happier than this. Please review.

* * *

Scene change: Kevin's hideout

The first thing Gwen felt was numbness passing her over her vulnerable body. It was heaven from the pain that she had went through yesterday. She felt warm right now like she was back in her own bed. She wondered if the whole event was just one big nightmare. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling noticing the dark grey ceiling and the light uncomfortable for eyes to look at. She winced her eyes trying to raise her head in an attempt to find out where exactly she was.

She felt her arms restrained as she tried to move them.

They were trapped by something soft holding her wrists to either side of the bed. She breathed in and out frantically feeling oxygen entering her nose through a pipe. She noticed her clothing hanging up on a nearby wall. He white top and black pants were completely shredded and covered in layers of blood. She wondered what had happened to her plumber's suit. What if Kevin had it and was working on something that could take out her cousin.

Gwen winced her eyes. She had to get out of here. She pulled her head forward noticing her right leg i a massive cast being held up in the air by wires hanging from the roof. She winced her eyes as pain shot through her back. She cried out relaxing back down on the pillow regretting ever moving at all. Across the room a door opened and closed. Gwen didn't have to even guess who it was. He came over to her with a bowl in his hands.

"Morning" He smirked down at her. Gwen winced her eyes.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's my family?" Gwen demanded to know. Kevin took a seat beside her and smiled. "Huh, just yesterday you were begging me and now you're demanding answers from me" He shook his head ironically. Gwen stared up at him. "What are you going to do to me?" Gwen had to know. He had to at least tell her that much. Kevin took a sip of the chicken soup moaning. "Well, I could tell you or you could eat?" He bent down next to her. Gwen's stomach rumbled. She was starving. "Well, what's it going to be?" He asked.

Gwen didn't answer him. She fell silent. She nodded her head towards the bowl. Kevin smirked. He took another spoonful and moaned. Gwen grit her teeth cursing him on the inside. "Why don't you ask nicely. I am the one who saved you" Kevin informed her. Gwen breathed out. "May I please have something to eat. Please Kevin" She asked him politely. He thought about it.

"Soup it is then" He took the spoon bringing it near her lips.

She slurrped it as best she could as Kevin fed her. "Now, can you please tell me what you're going to do with me?" She asked as he fed her another spoonful. "I suppose I can do whatever I want with you but my main plan was to ransom you off"

Gwen's eyes widened. He smirked at her reaction. "I bet one of your old enemies would pay a lot just to have you. Last I heard, Michael Morningstar was obsessed with you" He teased. On the inside, he really hated Morningstar.

Everything about him was creepy even by Kevin's standards. He was going to make Gwen his hostage for a while and sell her back to her grandpa but right now he decided to mess with her. Kevin placed the spoon up to her lips waiting for her to take another sip but she didn't. He could tell by the look on her scrunched up face that he had crossed the line.

She was going to be sick.

He instantly grabbed a bucket from nearby and brought it next to her. "Don't you dare through up on this bed, Gwen, or I'm going to throw your ass out of here" He threatened her. Gwen winced her eyes tears streaming down her face as she leaned over close to the bucket restrained hands keeping her from moving any more. She coughed lightly spluttering spit and the slight bit of blood from her mouth.

Kevin's hand was hesitant before it landed on her back trying to comfort her and stop her from vomiting. He was lucky that he didn't. If his mother found blood on the sheets he would've been dead meat. He helped her lay back down before brushing the locks from her face. "Guessing your not a fine of Morningstar"

"Darkstar" Gwen corrected him face still scrunched. "And no," She breathed out before looking up at him. Kevin saw the mixture of red and green in her eyes. He wondered how she had managed to survive such a traumatic event. Probably from being stubborn, it seems to run in the Tennyson family. "Where are we?" She asked groaning. Kevin's eyes lit up as he looked around his garage. "My place. This is my garage"

Gwen stared over to his green and black car. "Oh," She breathed out. "My place is around the front but you don't have to worry about that. All you have to know is that trying to escape is a pretty stupid idea and one that I bet your dying to try" He smirked.

Gwen shook her head. "I can barely move right now without being in pain" She informed him. Kevin smirked. "Good" He grabbed a drink bottle off the table beside her and brought it next to her lips. Gwen gulped it down thirsty as ever. "I gotta work on my car. Don't be a pesk" He stood up turning round. Gwen just rolled her eyes as she watched him turn the t-v on to the superbowl before grabbing his wrench. Gwen wasn't tired and decided to watch the old television at least until she fell asleep.

Minutes ticked by into hours as Gwen's eyes lazily stayed connected to the far away screen. She watched the crowds roar and the players show off. It reminded her of her cousin for some reason. She didn't notice Kevin come over and turn the screen off. She narrowed her eyes at him. His cheek covered in oil a long with his hands. "I was watching that" She informed him. "You shouldn't" Kevin comebacked. "You should be asleep"

"I'm not tired"

"Go to sleep" He ordered her walking over to her intimidatingly.

Gwen just watched him not intimidated or threatened by his dominance.

"Go to sleep or you won't be getting any lunch" He threatened her yet again his dirtied hand and wrench close to her face. Gwen stared at him before huffing.

"Fine," She mumbled wincing her eyes shut. He watched her for a second before walking over to a nearby suitcase packed with medical supplies from the house. He grabbed a packet of painkillers and brought them over to her. He plopped down beside her causing her to yelp and wince in pain. "Ow," She gritted her teeth as she glared at him.

"Quit wining" He grabbed the bottle of water and gave her the packet.

"Two, tablets" He told her. Gwen lifted her unbroken arm out of the covers and grabbed the packet and the water in one hand. She took the tablets out before taking them with the water. "Happy" She huffed. He grabbed the water bottle off her before drinking the rest of it. "Ah," He threw the bottle in the bin before smirking at her. "Get some sleep. You need to heal" He stood up. Gwen nodded. "Will you at least turn to the t-v back on?" She asked. Kevin looked down at her.

"Please" She forced a begging smile.

Kevin couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine, but you better sleep" He turned the button. Gwen smirked closing her eyes drifting off to sleep as she laid there tucked up on the green couch. Kevin couldn't help but stare at her figure.

Even hurt, she was beautiful. He hadn't really bothered to notice her when he was a kid but now that she was grown up she looked incredible. He had never met anybody that showed such hostility and anger yet be so loving and tender. He wondered what she thought of him. He knew she had thought of him as a monster as everyone does but in her eyes he didn't see that. He didn't see fear, he didn't see himself as a monster. She saw him as a human being. Something that he was and will always be. He shook his head trying to wipe off the stupid, insane thoughts as he saw Gwen's dull green eyes open again and stare at the screen secretly. He smirked.

"Whose winning?" He asked her as he replaced the tire on the car. Gwen smirked. "The guys in blue and white" Kevin looked over to the screen.

"That's a first" Kevin muttered before staring down at the screen. Gwen turned her attention towards the boy. "Maybe they worked harder this year" Gwen suggested continuing to watch this kick off. "Right, cause they're the underdogs and they're good and they're bound to win" "It could happen" Gwen scratched the bandage on her face. "Or it's because they actually bothered to try some new tactics this year" She looked down at Kevin. He rolled his eyes as he spoke back to her.

"Right, sure Gwen" He breathed out putting the final touches on the new wheels. "They look expensive" Gwen stared at the shinnyness of them. Kevin smirked. "It's because they are Tennyson prof"

"Nothing's Ben prof" She rolled her eyes. "That's you included. You ruined my backseats"

"Did not"

"You don't realise how much you were bleeding and throwing up"

"My leg got crushed"

"And you're lucky it's still attached to your body"

Gwen stared at him giving him the touche look. "I lost a lot of blood, shouldn't I be dead or something"

Kevin snickered. "Did you know your cousin is a blood donor"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "No, he's not. Kevin what did you do?"

"I snuck into the hospital and took some blood"

"Was it Ben's?" Gwen asked. "Do you think I'd be here if it were your cousin's. It was type 0, I put it in you last night while you were passed out"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "So you don't know where my cousin is?"

"Nope, but you are going to tell me where you live" He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Gwen arched her eyebrow. "I wouldn't tell you where I live"

Kevin smirked passing her another bottle of water. Gwen swiped it out of his hands before she slowly unscrewed the lid. She arched her eyebrow watching his every move. He just watched her. It was getting to Gwen. "Alright, what?" She asked gritting her teeth in anger. Kevin shrugged as she took a sip. "Dunno, it's just that I'm surprise by how much alcohol you've drunk and you still haven't realised it yet"

She spat out the vodka and turned to him. "You've been getting me drunk"

"What? you're in less pain"

She threw the bottle at him. He hissed in pain annoyed that she would even dare. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" He grabbed her black shirt and spat in her face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Simple" She smirked.

"Cause you are not scary" She told him smugly.

"Oh yeah" He was willing to test that. He grabbed the bottle splashing the content in her face in an effort to scare but not harm her. She winced her eyes turning her head to the side in an attempt to breathe. He smirked watching her wriggle as he grabbed another bottle and opened it before grabbing her chin. "Drink it" He told her forcing it down her throat. The liquids spluttered in the bottle as she choked on the content. She brought her hand up smacking the bottle out of his hands and turning to her side trying to breathe as she choked on the liquid. It seemed to be enough to snap Kevin out of his rage induced fit. He stared down at her in guilt brewing within him. He couldn't believe that he had hurt a girl that couldn't even lift herself up.

His clutch on her black shirt loosened as he turned away still listening to her coughing fit. He stood up walking out the room and slamming the door giving her 20 minutes until he began to interrogate her.

* * *

Scene Change: Max

The old man knocked on his grandson's door waiting for a reply. "Yeah, come in"

Max opened the door to see Ben in bed watching re-run cartoons of his favourite show. Max noticed the large cast covering Ben's arm. "I still can't find your cousin" Max informed him. Ben arched an eyebrow before turning back to the t-v and sipping his smoothie. "Ben why won't you help. You know she could be hurt or in trouble or worse" Max stared at the boy. Ben placed his smoothie down thinking back to his cousin's limp body sumasautling through the air.

He knew she was dead. He just didn't want to tell his grandpa.

He didn't want to tell himself. If he found her body; a lifeless ragdoll, he wouldn't know what to do. He knew he'd walk into an abyss drinking down the pathetic taste always plastered on his tongue. "Gwen's probably just sulking grandpa. She's probably just trying to get attention" Ben rolled his eyes. "But I found her Plumber's badge covered in blood" Max showed it to him but Ben refused to believe it. "I think someone took her Ben" Max stated. Ben gulped as he listened to his grandpa's words.

"Ben, she's your cousin. We have to help her"

Ben sighed. He couldn't say no to his grandpa. He removed the blankets and stood up. "Fine, where should we start first"

* * *

Scene Change: Gwen

Gwen took a breath of air before noticing Kevin had left the room. She wiped the alcohol off her mouth knowing full well that it wouldn't get her drunk. Alcohol had no effect on Antodytes anyway.

She looked over to a desk nearby where he had left his keys forgotten. She looked over to her leg stuck restrained by a hanger. She jerked her body forward trying to remove it from the reins that held it but it didn't help. She had to sit up and remove it maually.

She sighed lifting her heavy body up and grabbing hold of casted leg.

She pulled at the strings plucking them one by one until her leg was removed from it's holder. Her leg felt like it was at least 50kg as it plumetted down hitting the shin of her other leg. Gwen winced her eyes in pain trying not to scream.

"Come on Gwen, you can do this" She reminded herself. She looked at her goal.

The keys so close yet so far away. Gwen grabbed at the fine fabric trapping her wrists and removed them before swivelling her legs over the edge of the couch and forcing herself to stand.

She yelped in pain instantly collapsing to the floor with a loud thud. Luckily for her Kevin wasn't around to hear her. She winced her eyes removing the oxygen tube around her face before dragging her body over to the table.

She grit her teeth sliding over the oil hardly ruining her shirt. Gwen took a breath before lifting herself up with one arm as her broken arm made an attempt towards the keys which she grabbed first time.

She mentally patted herself on the back before looking at the car. She had never driven one before. Her cousin had always dictated where or when they went together. If not school or hanging out with Max and Ben then it was always the library for Gwen.

She didn't stray too far from home mainly because of all the enemies that they had made along the way. Either of them ready to take any of them out one at a time. She dragged herself over to the drivers side and opened the door before climbing in and shutting the door.

"Okay, keys go in the ignition" Gwen turned her head to the left and placed the key in the hole. "Mirrors, check, seatbelt...I'll worry about it later" Noticing she couldn't wrap it round her body. She placed her left foot on one of the pedals before looking around for the remote that opened the shutter.

"Huh." She pressed a button and instantly the shutters roll up to reveal Kevin standing there shocked as he held a bag of food and two drinks in a cupholder.

Gwen was frantic as she searched for a button to turn the car on. He began to race to her door. Gwen turned the keys in the ignition slamming down the accelerator but nothing happened.

"MOVE" She yelled at the car before turning her attention to the gears and the handbrake. She pulled the handbrake down and grabbed the gear stick with no numbers on it. Gwen bit her lip as she moved it down hoping something would work. She placed her foot on the accelerator again. the car moving just in the wrong direction. It went straight back colliding with the wall and several shelves.

Kevin was about to collapse as he saw his once fixed car in ruin.

Gwen coughed choking on the fumes as she removed herself from the car and fell on the ground. "My baby" Kevin's hands hovered over to bonet staring at the dents that laid tattered in it's mess. Gwen lifted herself up onto her left knee and right hands as she coughed the fumes out of her lungs. He walked up to the car sitting in the front passenger seat and turned the engine off stopping them from both suffocating from the fumes. "How could-" He turned his attention towards the girl on the ground coughing her lungs out.

"YOU" Kevin stood up walking over to her and grabbing her shirt raising her up to meet his eyes.

"YOU RUINED MY CAR. AGAIN!"

Gwen winced her eyes at his booming voice. "Kevin, I'm sorry okay" She mumbled.

"SORRY? SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK MY RIDE" Kevin roared.

"What's the big deal it's just a car"

Kevin fell silent. His bottom lip quivered and shook. Gwen opened both her eyes. "I didn't mean-"

Why did she feel so horrible right now.

"No!" He dropped her to the ground rubbing his eyes. "A-are you...crying?" Gwen asked recovering from the wall. Kevin rubbed his eyes trying not to sob in front of his enemies cousin. "No, I've just got something in my eye" He sobbed.

Gwen stared at him mortified. The big bag Kevin Levin was falling apart because of her.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you"

Kevin hugged his car as he cried. "I'll buy you a new one" She suggested.

"Wh...what?" He sniffed. Gwen gulped. "I earn a lot of money from working with Ben. A lot of people sponser us. I get paid about 4 grand a week. I can buy you a new car just like the old one only better" Gwen suggested. Kevin looked down at his car and thought about her offer.

"Not take back?" He asked still sobbing.

Gwen smirked. "No take backs"

His eyes lit up in glee. "I'll grab your wallet" He ran out the door.

* * *

So it does turn into less of a hostage situation and more of a stuck together situation. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Her fingers ran briskly over the phamplet notifying her of any particularly interesting cars at the auto show. She sipped her strawberry milkshake as she waited for Kevin's return which came in an utmost unexpected way. There was over a dozen recieps in his hand as well as two car keys. Gwen arched her eyebrow as she stared at them. "I said I'd pay for a new car" Gwen arched her eyebrow as she checked all the receipts each one totalling over 1000 dollars. Gwen stared in shock wondering how big her bill would be. "You said you'd buy me a car like my old one. Do you know how expensive the car parts are for a perfect ride like mine?" He asked sitting down opposite her on the high stall. Gwen placed her elbow on the metal table and shrugged.

"Well, you're looking at it" She picked up another reciept. "I don't even know what this is" She stared down at the strange writing. Kevin removed it and took a glance over it. He smirked. "It's a submerable air pump"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "You were trying to make an underwater car?" She asked. Kevin snaked his hand over to her drink and took a gulp. "Hey" Gwen complained grabbing it out of his hands. Kevin shrugged. "I though you owed me"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Are you done shopping yet?" Gwen asked. Kevin thought about it for a second. "2 more hours" He stood up. Gwen sighed calling the waiter over for another drink until Kevin returned to take her back to his.

* * *

Scene change: Ben

Ben grabbed a stack of papers with his cousin's picture on it. It was them together arms over each others shoulders supporting each other. He smiled at that picture. It was their birthday and, surprisingly, the first birthday that they had got along. "I'm going to find you Gwen" He smirked walking up to a nearby post and stapling her picture to it with a staple gun. "One down 299 to go" He sighed thinking about how long this process was going to take. "I know" Ben took out his phone and took a picture of his cousin before tweeting it to all his Ben 10 fans.

* * *

Scene Change: Kevin

He grabbed the keys to his new cars already feeling the excitement of cleaning them up and customizing his ride all over again. He walked proudly up to his next stall until he saw several people looking down at there phones and pointing to something. Kevin turned his head and wondered how it was. He looked over to see the girl sitting there with a straw in her mouth sipping a peppermint milkshake as she read another magazine. Kevin's eyes widened. People had recognised her. He knew he should of never of bought her along. He saw one man around Kevin's age take a picture of her. Kevin instantly dropped everything and dashed over to the boy grabbing his phone off him. "Hey what the hell man" He complained. Kevin shoved it on the ground and stepped on it before walking briskly up to Gwen. He spotted a group of teenagers across the room about to walk over to Gwen and grab her. Kevin ran up to her grabbing her arm.

"We have to go now" Kevin told her throwing a jacket around her head.

"Wait, Kevin" He forced her up to walk on her broken legs. She screamed, yelped, collapsed into his arms as he carried her away to his car. People watched staring at Kevin as he dragged her out of the room. He made it to the elevator without causing too much havoc.

"WHAT THE HELL'S A MATTER WITH YOU" She screamed at him throwing the jacket off her and shoving it to the ground.

"Nothin' I just wanna go home" He answered walking out to his new car with her tucked up close to his chest. Gwen groaned in pain. "I didn't even get to finish my smoothie" She complained. Kevin rolled his eyes placing her on the backseat before moving into the front. "Big woop, I'll buy you some lunch" He told her starting the car and driving off.

"Can we go now then?" She winced as she attempted to sit up. Kevin rolled his eyes going turning into a drive through and driving up to the speaker. "Happy?" He asked her. She thought about his question. "Oh come on" Kevin complained. Gwen smirked.

* * *

Scene Change: Kevin's garage

He threw the bag in her lap as she sat up on the green couch. "I've got some work to do" He grabbed her shattered and broken legs and placed them onto two fluffy pillows before wrapping a blanket over her. "Sure you don't want to sit down and eat?" She asked.

Kevin waved her off as she shrugged. "Fine by me" She opened the wrapper and began eating as she watched Kevin pick up his burger and eat while he worked on his car. His blackened greased hands slid over the burger bun several times over as Gwen watched.

She wondered why he didn't suffer poisoning or something.

"Ah, Kevin?" She caught his attention. "WHAT?" He spat at her. "Do you always do that?" She pointed to his burger. Kevin stared down at the tar on it. "What? I like it this way" Gwen dropped her burger in the bag obviously put off. "You gonna eat that?" He asked.

Gwen chucked the bag towards him before grabbing her drink and sipping it.

He smirked taking her burger out and eating it.

Gwen winced her eyes laying her head to the side. "You okay?" He asked. Gwen attempted to sit up. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked. Kevin chucked the wrapper in the bin before bringing over a bucket. She stared down at it before giving him the most pissed off look of all. Kevin crossed his arms. "You're lucky you're hurt or I wouldn't be doing this" He picked her up in his arms and brought her into the house entering the bathroom and placing her down. Gwen winced her eyes as he let go.

"Call me when you're done" He told her about to walk out. Gwen grabbed hold of her trouser attempting to pull them down. "Dammit" Gwen breathed out harshly squirming.

"Gwen?" She heard Kevin knocking. "You okay?" He asked. "Why do you care?" Gwen snapped. Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "I'm coming in" Kevin closed his eyes opening the door. Gwen stared at him shocked. "What are you doing?" Gwen yelled at him. Kevin opened his eyes to see Gwen on the toilet with her trousers on. "You need help" He told her. "No, I don't. I can do it by myself" She squirmed. Kevin sighed picking her up and pulling her pants down. Gwen argued with him. He just sighed pulling her pants down. "Go now. Call me when youtr finished. I'll get you some towels"

"What for?" She asked as Kevin walked over to the door. "You're covered in grease and dirt. You need a bath" Gwen breathed out feeling absolutely useless right now.

* * *

Kevin brushed her cheek with the soap cloth as she stared at her plastic bag covered limbs. "Do I really have to wear these?" Gwen asked as she flicked some bubbles away from her. "It's too keep the bandages and casts dry" He grabbed a glass of water dumping it over her hair.

She closed her eyes shivering slightly at the coldness as Kevin washed the blood out of her hair. She leaned her head back and stared at him as he washed her arm.

Kevin noticed her stare and turned to her. "Something wrong?" Kevin asked.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "How come you're being so nice to me?" Gwen asked. Kevin arched his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're a hostage, nothin' more; nothin' less" He wiped her face. "You don't treat me like a hostage. You haven't even made any demands" Gwen stated. Kevin's eyes lit up. "I've been busy"

"It takes 5 seconds"

Kevin gritted his teeth angry at her. "You're a prisoner Gwen, don't make me lock you up in a dark room cause I will do that to you, Tennyson" He grabbed her bra strap.

Gwen winced her eyes turning away.

"I'm sorry okay" She bit her lip not wanting to be left alone in the dark. Kevin stared down at the frightened girl. He released her knowing that she was afraid of the dark. "I'm sorry" He whispered letting her go. Gwen stared up at him seeing the guilt in his eyes. She took a tense breath in before breathing out. "It's okay" She whispered staring down at her legs. "The water's getting cold. Can I please get out"

Kevin nodded avoiding eye contact.

There was something about her.

Something he couldn't place. How come he couldn't hurt her without feeling guilty. He had never felt this way before. He had beaten and hurt people without even thinking about it and now he had barely touched the girl and he felt bad.

He helped her out wrapping a towel round her and patting her down. He stared down at her staring at the bandages. "Are you still in pain?" He asked. Gwen nodded slowly. "It hurts every time I move"

"Do you want more painkillers?" He grabbed a long pair of track pants and slid it on her before grabbing a baggy white long sleeved shirt and doing up the buttons.

"Yeah, I could use some more before I go to bed" She rubbed her arm. Gwen placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it slowly.

He grabbed her and picked her up in his arms and took her out the door to his garage. Gwen's eyes began to flutter shut as she rested in his arms. Kevin smirked placing her down on the couch allowing a pillow under her legs and arm. He grabbed two tablets from the table next to her head and passed them to her. "Thankyou" She whispered taking them with a glass of water as Kevin placed a blanket over her.

"Can, you please ring my grandpa tomorrow" She asked. Kevin nodded standing up. "Night, Tennyson" He muttered about to walk out the door and leave her alone in the darkness.

"WAIT" She called out. Kevin turned round. "Can you please put the t-v on" She asked polielty. Kevin arched his eyebrow pressing the button for the t-v and turning the sound down to a low seetting. He turned tound watching the blue and white colour move throughout the room giving light to a cold and dreary place. "See ya in the morning" He told her walking out.

"Night Kevin" She called back. Kevin smirked closing the door before walking over to his house.

* * *

Scene Change: Ben and Max

Max placed a gentle hand on his sons shoulder. "Ben can't be promoting your energy drinks right now, his cousins' gone missing" Max told the two men dressed in a formal attire. "Listen we understand. One of your team members is M.I.A" The brunette began. "But we think this is a new beginning" The dark haired man started. "Get this, a new team member" He stated.

Ben and Max's eyebrow arched. "Wait are you talking about replacing Gwen with someone else?" Max asked. "Gwen wasn't big, we can take this to an all new level" One of the men said.

"Like who?" Ben asked.

Both smiled. "Check this, a wonder dog"

"You want to replace my granddaughter with a dog?"

"Not just any dog. A wonder dog, it'll bring more publicity to the show"

Max was trying to hold back his anger.

Ben thought about it. "You can't just replace my granddaughter just because you want to get more ratings" Max barked. "Actually, we were thinking of changing the whole show. Ben's the star, the side kicks need changing"

Ben's eyebrow arch. "You want to get rid of Gwen and grandpa"

"Your grandpa's well past retirement. He's getting a little too old for hero stuff"

Ben breathed out turning round to his grandpa. "What do you think?" Ben asked. "Ben your cousin's missing we'll just have to deal with this later" Max told him. Ben stood up. "Grandpa this is a good offer. Gwen hates the show and you're struggling to do it"

Max sighed. "Your cousin likes the hero stuff just not the publicity"

"She needs some time off anyway" Ben insisted. Max sighed. "If we may, we do have another contract for Gwendolyn but we'll need her here to sign it"

Max looked down at his grandson and nodded. "If you feel it's best then you can sign it but we still need to be looking for your cousin" Max told him. Ben smirked nodding. "So, where's the wonder dog?" Ben asked as they threw Max the contract. Ben grabbed it signing the contract. Max sighed skimming his fingers over the front page to see Gwen's name. "I thought this was a contract for Ben?" Max asked searching through the pages to see where Gwen's name next showed. One grabbed the folder. "It's just to replace her with wonderdog" A golder retriever ran into the Tennyson household barking. Max smirked. "Come on grandpa. You said you always wanted a dog"

Max sighed signing the contract before giving walking over to the happy dog excited to meet the family. One of the men grabbed the blanket. "Thanks, we need you out there tomorrow advertising our drink"

"Ben 10 cola. Extra strength" The other showed them. Max grabbed the bottle and read it. "This is 200 percent sugar" Max stated. The two smiled. "Kids don't need to know that as long as it's got Ben's face and brand name on it we're in business" They stated. Max sighed. "Will you at least help us search for Gwen"

"Oh, sorry that's police business. We shouldn't intervene"

They walked out the door leaving them alone with the dog. Max sat down patting the animal as it rested it's head on Max's lap. "Do you know where she is, boy?"

The dog sulked.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Change: Gwen

Gwen awoke in a feet of sweat. She groaned feeling a pulsing headache run throughout the bass of her skull. Her body hurt so bad right now. She wished just slip unconscious right now. She groaned in pain needing something to drink.

Anything to quench her thirst.

She felt a hand come down on her forehead and the blankets removed from her body.

"You're burning up" She heard someone whisper before someone grabbed her aching body and place her down into ceramic. She felt water splash her face and drench her body. She groaned in pain as the cold touched her skin. She began to shiver uncontrollably feeling both the intense heat and freezing cold attack her body. She wanted to scream out to someone to knock her out as she felt a towel come down on her and pat her down. She groaned mumbling. "What was that?"

"...wart...ter..." She mumbled in agony. She immediately felt a glass come down to her lips and water drawn into her mouth. She gulped down as much as she could before feeling sick. She turned her head about to be vomit. "Oh, please don't throw up" He grabbed a bucket forcing her up so she could lean over the bucket. Kevin patted her back as she threw up trying to get through her intense fever. Kevin walked in dismorning ready to work on his new car instead finding her there sweating, shivering and wincing. He shouldn't of let her sleep alone. He grabbed her hair in a bunch and let her finish her fit. "Better?" He asked allowing her to collapse back into the bathtub. "I...f-feel..sssick" She mumbled.

"I know" Kevin nodded rubbing her back. "I'll get you some painkillers" He mumbled getting up. She winced her eyes groaning in utter pain. Her bottom mouth shook as she waited to fall asleep. She felt tears slide down her face as Kevin came back in the room with two tablets. "Here, open your mouth" He grabbed her and forced her swallow them. She coughed lightly before sliding her head back down to the ground. "I'll get you some icepacks" He turned the taps back on letting the cool water slide over her shaking body. He watched her for what seemed like a couple minutes. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect features rattle in pain. He sighed getting into the bath and taking her in his arms letting her lean on his chest as he held her tightly under the taps. He could hear her shivering breaths fight the pain and torment as she lifted her arm grabbing onto his shirt wanting to be held. He stayed under the taps his hair and clothing getting completely soaked a long with hers. It was small, cramped and uncomfortable but at least she was safe. He closed his eyes leaning his chin on her forehead as he drifted off into a quiet slumber.

* * *

3 hours later

'Knock, knock'

Kevin winced his eyes open to find someone knocking on the door. "Kevin?" It was his mother calling. "Kevin, are you okay. You've been in there for some time" She called concerned. Kevin looked down at Gwen seeing her still asleep in his arms. "Yeah mum, I'm fine" He placed Gwen down gently and turned the taps off before getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it slightly popping his face through the door trying to cover up the girl. "Kev, you okay?" She asked staring at his soaked features.

"I just feel a little warm" Kevin compensated. His mother looked concerned. "Is that why the girl is in there?" She asked. Kevin's eyes lit up. She pushed the door open and stared at the girl.

"Kevin, you shouldn't be trying to hide someone" She bent down next to the bath and checked the soaked girl's temperature. "She's really warm" She stared down at the rest of her to see all the bandages and casts covering her body. "What happened to her?" She asked taking the unconscious girl out of the bath and drying her off. "Her cousin blasted her with a ray and she fell and got trapped by a tree. I found her on the verge of death and saved her" Kevin stated sitting down on the toilet seat as he watched his mother examine the girl. "She's suffered a lot of trauma. How come you didn't go to the hospital"

Kevin shrugged. His mother looked up at him. "Kevin!"

"What? There would be no point besides I've got a lot more alien tech that could save her"

The woman sighed knowing he was right after all.

She stared up at the girl and took in her complexion. "She looks familiar. Who is she?" She narrowed her eyes at her son. Kevin sighed. "Nobody" Kevin stood up about to remove the girl from his mum but she was persistent. "Who is she?" She barked. Kevin sighed. "She's Tennyson's cousin"

Her eyes widened. "What? Is this why you wouldn't take her to the hospital. Kevin, I know you and Ben have your differences but she's a human being. She needs help" Kevin stared down at her. "I helped her. I saved her life" Kevin retorted angrily. "Then why is she still here?" She asked. Kevin looked away. The woman instantly caught on. "Y-You like her don't you?" She asked. "No!" Kevin snapped back. His mother smiled at. "Oh, Kevin" She hugged her son. Kevin hugged his mum back. "Kevin, she still needs help"

"Mum, I'm taking care of her"

His mum looked down at her. She sighed. "If she doesn't wake up in 3 minutes you have to take her to the hospital" Gwen groaned rolling over to her side. "Can you do something mum, you are a nurse" Mrs. Levin nodded grabbing Gwen's shoulder and rubbing it. "What's her name?"

"Gwen"

"Gwen?" She called to the girl. Gwen winced groaning. "Gwen?" She moaned before opening her eyes. She winced them again holding her head. "What...happened?" She stared up at the woman leaning over her. "Gwen, can you hear me?" She asked. Gwen nodded hissing as she sat up. "I feel like someone smacked me over the head" Gwen leaned her back against the cupboards. Gwen placed a hand on her forehead accidently touching the cut on her head. She winced her eyes in pain snapping her hand back from her face before placing it back on a different position on her head. "Y-yeah" She breathed out staring at the woman bent over on her knees. She could instantly tell the resemblance between the woman with dark long hair with brown eyes and the man sitting on the toilet seat. "I think the painkillers set in, thankyou" She smiled looking over to Kevin.

Kevin smirked back. Mrs. Levin wrapped the towel round Gwen happy that she was smiling instead of crying and begging to let her go. "Are you okay, Gwen? Do you want to use a phone to call your parents?" She asked.

"Ah, mum" Kevin tried to stop her. "I um...could use one to call my grandpa" Gwen grabbed the towel trying to cover herself from the cold. "I'll get you a phone" She stood up leaving the room. Kevin frowned picking her up and carrying her into the lounge room where a large television sat. He flicked it on before sitting down next to her before feeling her forehead. "You've still got a fever" He whispered. Gwen used the sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead as Mrs. Levin came back in the room with the phone. "Here Gwen," She passed the phone to the girl.

"Thankyou, mrs...um...Mrs. Levin?" She asked. Mrs. Levin smiled. "Yes, I am Kevin's mother" She looked over to Kevin. "And I'm so sorry for everythings that has happened" Mrs. Levin apologised.

Gwen smirked. "It's all right, Kevin took good care of me. He even saved my life so I kinda owe him" Gwen looked down at the phone and began pressing in an assortment of numbers before looking back up to the television. She arched her eyebrow her thumb hovering over the pick up button. "I-Is that my cousin?" She asked staring up at the 'LIVE' in the right hand screen. "Is that live? Turn the volume up" She turned to Kevin. Kevin grabbed the remote turning the volume on high. _"...I'm with Ben Tennyson here promoting his new drink; Ben 10 cola. Why don't you tell us about it?"_

"_Well, it's a super awesome drink that I reach for when I go into battles and after every fight. It's a great way to re hydrate"_ Ben showed the drink and drunk it as Gwen shook her head shocked by what he was doing. "He's not looking for me. He hasn't even brought my name up" Tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

"I can't believe this"

"Gwen, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions" Mrs. Levin warned her. Gwen stared at her and sighed. "Your right," She mumbled turning back to the screen and seeing the tv news anchor continue. "And I see you have a new member in your team"

Ben smiled. "Yes, we call him Kevin the Wonder Dog" Ben laughed.

_"Why Kevin the wonder_ _dog?"_

_Ben shrugged. "Well, he looks like someone in my past so I decided to name him after him after him" Ben chuckled._

Kevin gritted his teeth in anger.

"HE REPLACED ME WITH A DOG" Gwen screamed in anger

"HE NAMED ME AFTER HIS STUPID DOG"

Mrs. Levin stared at the angry teens pissed off at just one boy. "Okay you two settle down" Mrs Levin grabbed Gwen's shoulders trying to snap her out of her rage before she hurt herself.

" But He replaced me with a dog" Gwen complained. "Gwen, settle down. I'm sure he's just joking"

_"This is not a joke, Ben 10's cousin; Gwen Tennyson and Ben 10's grandpa; Max Tennyson, have been replaced in the team"_

"HE REPLACED MY GRANDPA TOO" She stood up on her shattered legs collapsing instantly into Kevin's arms. "Gwen, calm down you're going to hurt yourself" Mrs. Levin stated before helping Gwen lay down. _"Do you have anything else to add, Ben 10?"_ The news presenter asked. _"Yeah,"_

Gwen lifted her head up waiting for her cousin to at least talk about her missing. _"Don't forget to watch the new season of 'Ben 10 in action'. It's filmed live and in the flesh"_ Ben gave the camera a signature smirk before they went off air.

"He didn't, he didn't even say anything about me missing. I-I can't believe this. How could he just replace me after everything we've been through?" She gritted her teeth frustrated to hell.

"And now he's placing Grandpa Max. He's been a Plumber for all his life" Gwen ran her fingers through her wet hair. Mrs. Levin held her tight in her arms.

"Gwen, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself" Mrs. Levin stated. Gwen closed her eyes taking a sharp breath in before opening her eyes and staring at her. "I'm sorry" Gwen mumbled. "I guess I'm just a little tired" Gwen held her temples rubbing it.

The woman gave Gwen a warming smile. "It's okay Gwen, I understand this is a tough time for you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like we have a spare room for you all set up" Mrs. Levin told her.

"Thank you, Mrs Levin. I really appreciate it" Gwen stated. Kevin smirked. "You're going to stay?" Kevin asked excited. "Only a couple days. At least til Ben notices that I'm actually missing" Gwen sighed. Mrs. Levin rubbed Gwen's shoulder. "I'll get you something to eat. I'm not sure if Kevin's been giving you something healthy or just feeding you junk food" Mrs. Levin looked over to her son who just shrugged. "I honestly think I threw up most of it" Gwen wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"But thankyou" Gwen mumbled. Mrs. Levin smirked. "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink and I will get you some new clothes" The woman stood up. "We'll be in the garage if you need us mum" Kevin called out grabbing Gwen and carrying her out to the the garage and placing her down on the couch. "Nuh" She winced her eyes in pain. Kevin placed a blanket on her before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a vile. "What's that?" Gwen asked. "They're called medibots. They're going to help you heal" He brought it over to her and opened the top. "All you have to do is swallow it"

Gwen stared at the grey and black liquid in disgust. "Does it taste bad. It looks like it tastes bad"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby just drink it"

Gwen rolled her eyes and gulped it down in one gulp. "Nuh, that tastes aweful" Gwen complained. Kevin got up and walked over to his car. "You should get some more sleep" Kevin told her. Gwen removed the blanket and slowly sat up. "Wait, I can help. Let me help" Kevin turned around seeing her struggling to sit up. "Please" She asked gently. "Are you serious you can barely move?"

"But I paid for it" She complained. Kevin sighed looking around for something for her to do. He picked up a nearby instruction manual for fixing the engine. Kevin didn't really need it but he still passed it to her. "Here, you can read this out to me for 5 minutes then bed" She rolled her eyes opening the book to the first page and reading the first sentence to him. Kevin set a nearby alarm to 5 minutes before continuing on listening to her. 5 minutes turned into 10. Kevin looked over to the girl seeing her snoring lightly. Kevin chuckled placing his wrench down and walking over to her helping her lay down before his mother came into the room with a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of cordial. "Thought you and your little friend might be hungry. She smiled warmly. "Thanks mum" he took it out of her hands and placed it on the nightstand. "How is she?"

"She fell asleep just a few minutes ago" He mumbled wrapping her up in a blanket. "Listen we aren't going to tell Harvey about this are we?" Kevin asked. Mrs. Levin shrugged. "She could sit down for dinner with us tonight. It's better then her eating in here alone" She looked over to the door. "I better go. Make sure you've given her some painkillers"

* * *

Scene Change: Nighttime

Knives and forks battered the plates as the room fell quite for some time. Kevin and Gwen sat next to each other opposite the two adults eating quietly too. Harvey Hackets eyes trailed over the girl's form constantly trying to figure out what had occured. "So you say you fell?" He asked her. "Well it's complicated" Gwen looked up at him. "My cousin accidently blasted me with a lazer then I was in the sky then I fell and then a tree crushed me"

His eyebrow arched wondering how she was still alive. "She had some pretty high tech armor on which absorbed most of the damaged" Kevin stated taking another bite of his food. "That doesn't really explain how you guys met" He added. Kevin gulped so Gwen answered. "Kevin actually saved my life. He not only removed the tree off my leg but also patched me up" Gwen smiled gently.

"Kevin? Kevin saved you and patched you up?" He pointed the knife towards her. Gwen gulped before Mrs. Levin stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Harvey" She whispered harshly. "Sorry" He groaned. "So," Gwen wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Gwen where do you go to school?" Mrs. Levin asked politely. "Bellwood private. My cousin and I go to different schools though he rarely goes anyway"

"How come you and your cousin don't go to the same school?" Harvey asked.

"Probably cause he annoys her to death" Kevin mumbled taking a sip of water. Gwen giggled. "No, my grandpa just thought it would be best. We can barely survive each other at home let alone on a mission together"

"So I've seen" Harvey ran his eyes up and down her damaged body.

"It's all smiles and waves in front of the camera but as soon as they stop rolling we're at each others necks" Gwen chuckled taking a sip of her water. Mrs. Levin's looked over to Gwen worriedly. "You and your cousin don't get a long even after all you've been through?"

"It's amazing how you two are still alive if you aren't cooperating?" Harvey added.

"There were a few close calls and some people were hurt in the cross fire but I don't know, everytime Ben goes on a mission everything seems to work out for him. It just doesn't make sense" Gwen shrugged.

"And now he's completely gone and replaced me and my grandpa with a dog" Gwen looked over to Harvey to see his surprised.

"Gwen, I'm sure Ben loves you" Mrs. Levin told her.

Gwen sighed. "I know. Guess he just has a hard way of showing it" Gwen breathed out.

"Anyway, we don't have a spare bed for you to sleep on so you can take Kevin's room" Harvey stated standing up and grabbing the plates. "That's okay, really, I'll just take the couch in the garage" Gwen shrugged. Harvey's eyes widened. He knew something was up. "Absolutely not. You're a guest. Kevin can sleep on the couch" Mrs. Levin stated.

"I thought she was your girlfriend?" Harvey asked.

"It's complicated" Both teens said in unison.

"Kevin go show Gwen your room" Mrs. Levin stated.

Kevin nodded standing up and helping Gwen up forcing her to walk while Harvey was in the room. As soon as they made it to the hall Kevin picked her up and carried her to his room. Gwen stared inside the messy dark room as he placed her on the bed. There was a pile of dirty clothes covering half of the small room. Gwen could already smell the beo wreaking off them.

"Are those clean?" Gwen asked pointing to them as Kevin played with the remote to the t-v. "Some" Kevin shrugged turning on the football channel for her knowing she'd fall to sleep soon. Kevin then walked back over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. "Sorry about dinner, Harvey's a little hard to get used too" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. Gwen shook her head closing her eyes. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest" Gwen whispered feeling pain shook through her legs from having to walk. Kevin frowned knowing that he had hurt her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want Harvey to know how badly you were hurt"

"You don't trust him""

"He's my mum's boyfriend so yeah I don't"

"Why do you hate him so much? He doesn't seem that bad" Gwen shrugged.

"He's the reason I got kicked out of my place. He convinced my ma to kick me out" Kevin gritted his teeth. Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault"

Gwen sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to her and smirked. Gwen smiled back warmly. "Come on you've got to get some rest. Those wounds aren't going to heal otherwise" He helped her lay down. Gwen smiled. "Thanks" She yawned before her eyes began to flutter. "Night Gwen" He pulled the blanket over her before staring down at her. He smirked walking off and closing the door. Harvey waited a few minutes until he came into Kevin's room. He saw her passed out asleep. He smirked walking into the room and quietly snooping around for a phone number he could use to call her parents. He saw her phone on Kevin's desk and picked it up. It was a pink brick, covered in cracks and dust but still working. "Thank god for Nokia's" He mumbled scrolling down the list for Max Tennyson. He smiled calling the number as he walked out the room leaving the injured girl alone to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came easily to Kevin. He made the two of them breakfast as his mother and Harvey went to work. He was happy to see Gwen in the morning, bright, fresh and smiling. She pretended not to be too injured but Kevin saw right through her as they sat at the table and ate. They didn't really speak to each other over breakfast but it didn't matter. Kevin was just glad to have her company. "So are you going to try sell me today or was the whole thing a total joke?" Gwen asked as Kevin wrapped a blanket over her as she laid on the couch in the garage. Kevin shrugged. "I'm still thinkin' about it"

Gwen rolled her eyes as he turned the t-v on. "Are we going to actually do anything today other then watch you work on your car"

Kevin lifted the bonnet grabbing a wrench and began turning some knobs. "Hostages don't actually get to decide what they do for the day but to answer your question; yes. I intend to work on the car that you broke as well as the new car that you bought me" He answered. Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "Are we really back to hostage this and kidnapper that?" She asked.

"Hey don't blame me. You were the one that brought it up"

She sighed looking over to the fuzzy t-v. "It's broken" She mumbled. "I know but they need time to heal"

Gwen arched her eyebrow.

"I meant the t-v"

"Oh" Kevin hit it with his wrench a few times before the screen came back on. "There"

"Thanks" Gwen allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

Kevin breathed out happily that he could finally get some work done without her nagging him every five minutes. He worked for a least an hour before he heard a car pull up right outside his garage. Rushful footsteps made it's way to his door. Kevin stood on edge ready to fight anything that came through. He was surprised when the man came through and Kevin stared at the old man. He looked scruffy, exhausted and above all relieved. "Gwen" He breathed out racing up to her and hugging her tightly. He cradled her in his arms as Gwen winced her eyes beginning to come around. "Grandpa?" She asked wincing her eyes.

"Yeah, Pumpkin. It's me" Max answered brushing her face. Gwen hugged him tighter tears cascading down her pale cheeks. Kevin stared upset. He knew once Max takes her away he would never see her again. Max looked over to Kevin and walked up to the boy. Gwen stared horrified that her grandpa was going to hurt Kevin. Instead he hugged the boy tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my daughter" Max cried. Kevin was shocked. He had never seen the old man cry before let alone be grateful towards him. "Err...it was no problem" Kevin patted his back. Gwen smiled relieved. Max looked over to his granddaughter and stared down at her. "I have to get her home so she can be taken care of by doctors"

Kevin nodded understanding. Max picked her up in his arms. "Wait" Max stopped as Gwen picked up a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled the address down on the notepad before chucking it towards Kevin. "It's my address" Gwen stated. Kevin nodded as Max picked her up and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene Change: Home

Gwen coughed weakly as the doctors and nurses surrounded her. Max had hired at least three doctors and two nurses to assist and examine Gwen at home. "She needs stitches" One stated.

"She needs an operation to adjust her broken bones in her legs into place"

"She needs medication" Max stared as they surrounded her making their own notes about what to do as Gwen sat on a chair shivering in the cold in a hospital gown. Max sighed as she watched her lean over just wanting to be left alone. "We can do the operation at six"

"She'll be in a lot of pain"

"She'll be alright"

Gwen winced her eyes holding her ears. "I don't want any operations. I just want to go to bed" Gwen yelled at them angrily. All stared at her for a minute before writing down their notes. "Agitated...lacking sleep"

Gwen sighed as no one listened to her.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" One doctor poked her in the ribs with his pen. "Ow" Gwen winced her eyes in pain. "Ribs...bruised"

"Double check that...Can you remove the gown for us Miss Tennyson?"

Gwen looked over to her grandpa tears brewing in her eyes. He sighed, feeling bad for the poor girl. Max gulped walking over to her. "Do you mind if we have five minutes alone for a second?" Max asked.

They stared jotting down notes as they left the room.

Max bent down placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked. Gwen winced her eyes tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears but nothing helped. "No I'm not okay. Make them leave. I just want to be left alone" She begged him.

Max sighed. He knew she needed medical treatment at once. "Okay" He stood up leaving the room and entering the lounge to see the doctors. "I've arrange a full body x-ray and a MRI scan"

"Gwen doesn't want the treatment" Max sighed. The all stared up at him shocked.

"Mr Tennyson if she doesn't receive treatment immediately she will die. She's lucky to have lasted this long"

"Those legs are completely shattered"

"Her ribcage is fractured and bruised"

"She has a fractured skull and concussion"

"Her arms broken"

"She need medication"

"She needs to be operated on immediately"

"Then what do you recommend?" Max asked crossing his arms and huffing.

All looked to each other. "Sedative. Take her in; take her out. She'll never know"

Max arched his eyebrow. "Does anyone have a sedative"

All reached into their coats and pulled out a needle. Max pointed to one of the doctors and made him follow him back into the kitchen where Gwen was wiping the tears from her face. Max kneeled down next to her and took her shoulders so she couldn't escape. Gwen noticed the doctor behind her before she was distracted by her grandpa grabbing her face. "Gwen, this is for your own good, okay"

Gwen's eyes widened as she felt a stabbing pain in the pain of her neck. Her eyes closed instantly before she fell into her grandpa's arms.

* * *

Gwen winced her eyes breathing in sharply as pain flooded throughout her whole body. She tilted her head back gritting her teeth trying to fight the pain groaning on the verge of screaming in agony. She opened her eyes to find herself in the theater room of her house. Her sharp shallow breaths gasped for air. For someone to help her. She groaned wincing her eyes trying to move on the fold out chair bed. The sheets scrunched at every movement she took until she gave up not bothering to move. "Help" She cried out gritting her teeth with intense force. She heard heavy feet make there way over to her. "Gwen?" She felt her forehead stroked. She groaned on touch knowing full well it was her grandpa. "What...happened?" She asked. "You had surgery" He smirked down at her. Gwen winced her eyes. "When?"

"About 5 days ago. You've been out cold for a couple days" He stoked her forehead sitting down next to her. Gwen groaned. "Everything hurts" She moaned. "I know but you were pretty beat up when I found you" Gwen nodded. He breathed out standing up as he saw Gwen's face screw up and her teeth chatter. "You're in pain aren't you?"

She took a sharp breath in. "Please knock me out" She begged. Max stared down at her worried. "I can't do that" He stood up. Gwen grabbed his hand. "Do it" She told him. Max sighed walking away from his troubled granddaughter and leaving her for the time being. He could hear her groan in agony before he walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and several tablets before coming back into the room to see his granddaughter grab the sheets in a clench. Max walked back into the room and extended his hand helping her swallow the painkillers. Gwen winced tears rolling down her flustered cheeks. She took a breath out as her grandfather helped her lay her head back onto the pillow and stroked her hair trying to soothe her pain. "I'm sorry I had to trick you Gwen but you had to get the surgery"

Gwen clenched her teeth. "I was...fine" She whimpered. Max shook his head. "Kevin was giving you medibots to help heal you as well as dozens of painkillers...not the best way to treat such intense injuries"

"Where's...Ben?" Gwen asked. Max sighed. "He'll be home later. There's an opening premier of the new movie coming out"

Gwen arched her eyebrow as she continued to think about her cousin replacing her. Max noticed her bottom lip quiver and stroked her cheek. "Relax Gwen, you're in safe hands"

"Why aren't I at the hospital?" Gwen opened one of her eyes and stared up into her grandpa's puppy dogs eyes. Max frowned. "There were a few people coming in trying to take some selfies with you while you were out cold. I got the doctor's to sign you off. A nurse will be around soon just to check your vitals but you seem quite fine"

"I'm in pain"

"I know but i'm just glad to see that you're awake and most of all alive" He chuckled lightly. Gwen tried to force a smirk but it failed miserably. She was glad to see her grandpa but on the inside she wanted to be back to Kevin. She didn't care of she had to lay on his couch while he worked she was just glad to be doing something different. Something exciting.

"The doctors said that it'll take a while to get you up and walking around?" He whispered before he stood up and walked over to the t-v remote turning the t-v on and flicking through to the movie channel. "So in the meantime i'll take care of you and make sure you don't injure yourself, okay?" He continued to stare at the t-v. Gwen sighed trying to sit up but winced collapsing back down. "Is it because of Ben's new sidekick"

Max sighed. "Being a Plumber was a huge part of who I am. I'm not getting any younger Gwen and would like to not work" He told her. Gwen just stared at the roof as he continued on. "...spend a little time with you guys before...you know..."

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed. "It's not going to come to that grandpa" She mumbled. "I know you want to help Gwen but-"

"Then let me. Grandma Verdona and I can...I just-"

"Gwen, enough" He turned round sternly. Gwen's eyes lit up worriedly like she had over-stepped a boundary. He sighed seeing the innocence in her eyes. He came over to her and grabbed her non-broken arm kissing her hand. "I will let you try all your spells on me but in the meantime I need you to get better, okay?" He asked. Gwen smirked nodding. He brushed the locks out of her face before turning round to the t-v. "I've left it on the movie channel for you. If you need something just call okay" He stood up leaving her side. Gwen watched him leave before she was left on her own. Gwen tried to move herself so she could see the television but the blankets got in the way. All she could do was just lay there staring at the ceiling as she heard the sounds of karate fighting in the background.

* * *

Scene Change: Max

Knives and forks were set on the table ready for a family dinner. It had been a while since the whole family had sat down together. Max looked over to the door to the theater room seeing his granddaughter asleep with the t-v flashing at her form. In this state, she could barely move. It saddened him for what was next to come. Somehow drawing the two distraught and angry cousins to finally face each other and have an actual conversation instead of bickering. Gwen would be too tired to argue and Ben would feel too guilty to try and upset his cousin. The door swung open and there was Ben standing at the front door with a rectangular present in his hand wrapped in red. It could only be something for his cousin. A gift to say 'Sorry for shooting you and breaking most of your bones'

"She here?" Ben asked walking up to his grandpa. Max nodded looking towards the theater room. "She's in the t-v room but she's sleeping" Max mumbled towards his grandson. Ben smirked nodding before looking down at the present in his hands. "I got her something. Hope it'll cheer her up" Ben shrugged worrying about confronting his cousin. What if she hated him?

Max could see the pain in the child's eyes. He placed a hand down on the boy's shoulder before staring down at him. "I'm sure she will just be glad to see you safe and sound Ben" He forced a hopeful smile at the boy before looking over to the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready if you want to get your cousin" Max walked away. Ben sighed walking into the theatre room and over to his cousin.

He sat down upon a stool kept next to her IV stand and placed his cold hands upon her warm ones. She furrowed her eyebrows from the change of temperature touching her skin. She shivered lightly before opening her eyes to stare up at a pair of identical ones. "...Ben...?" She breathed out staring up at her cousin. Ben smirked staring down at her blackened eyes and oxygen pipe running passed her nose.

"Hey cuz," He mumbled. Gwen stared up into his eyes her bottom lip quivering lightly. Ben noticed and placed a hand on her cheek trying to soften her upset nature. "Hey it's alright" Tears were streaming down her face as he bought her in for a hug. She sniffed closing her eyes and allowing the tears to slide down her face before she placed a shaking hand on Ben's hand. "I'm really sorry cuz, about this; about everything" He mumbled.

Gwen just nodded trying to remain strong. "I'm going to make it up to you I promise" Ben muttered. Gwen tried to sit up. Trying to be angry with him but somehow she couldn't. She took in a tense breath trying to calm herself down before she looked over to him. "I'm...sorry too" Gwen mumbled. Ben's eyes lit up. "What are you sorry for?"

"If we hadn't of been fighting then maybe things would've turned out differently"

"We'd probably still be fighting now if you hadn't of got shot"

Gwen sighed closing her eyes. "And that kid would've got blasted to smithereens"

Ben gulped not knowing what to say. His cousin looked over to him and noticed something in his hand. "What's that?" She mumbled staring at the present.

"Oh," Ben grabbed it showing her the parcel. "I got it for you, hoped it might cheer you up" He placed it in her lap gently and watched as she smiled happily and smothered a laugh escaping her throat. "You got me a present. What have you done to my real cousin" Gwen rolled her bloodshot eyes before carefully opening the package savouring the moment of the cousin's short moment of bonding time.

Gwen arched her eyebrow surprised Ben had actually bothered to think of something to get her which didn't involve his stupid face on it. "A book?" She asked curiously. "Not just any book" Ben smirked proud of himself for finding such a rare object. "It's a magic book curtisey of Hex's most prized posessions" Ben snickered happily. Gwen rolled her eyes. "So you stole it off, Hex?" Gwen asked. Ben shrugged.

"He had it with him when I kicked his butt. Guy didn't want to let go of it; said it was important; you know the rest"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "So this is evidence?"

"No...Well at least not what the police know of, besides it's just gonna stay locked up with them. Better you have it"

Gwen just shrugged flipping through the pages trying to find something of interest of what Hex may of used as a spell.

"Kids Dinner" Max called out through the kitchen. Both teens sighed before Ben looked over to his cousin noticing her not bothering to move. "Do you need a hand getting up, cuz" Gwen closed her eyes shaking her head. Ben arched his eyebrow before looking down at the covers concealing her legs. "Broken?" He asked. "Shattered...well at least one is" Gwen muttered the last part.

Ben looked down at his omnitrix selecting the best alien for the job. "I bet forarms can take you into the kitchen no trouble" Ben smirked joyful that he was finally going to do some good for her. Gwen whimpered as he smashed down the omnitrix and watched him transform. She always hated it when she transformed always watching his bones click in and out of place as he morphed into some unknown creature. A large paw came down on her back, another under her thighs, one holding her lower back and the last one holding her IV stand. Gwen winced her eyes breathing heavily as she felt herself being moved to the next room where Max sat with a plate in front of him and two other people. Two other people wearing suits. Gwen was placed down in next to her grandpa sitting at the end of the table. Gwen arched her eyebrow as she saw the two. "I thought you said it was just going to be us?" Gwen asked her grandfather who didn't seem to happy about the situation either. Still he presumed on being nice to the two of the men dressed in suits. "Gwen, these two are the representatives of Ben's new drink out as well as the television show"

"Right now we're on making a movie" Ben chirped in. Gwen's eyebrows furrowed. "I remember" She mumbled watching Ben sit down opposite her adjacent to her grandpa and begin getting some food for himself despite an abundance of food on his plate already set out for him. "Nice to meet you, Gwendolyn" One of the men extended his hand. Gwen was hesitant but shook it. "What can we do for you?" She asked politley. "Well..." One began looking towards the other. "We would like you to sign these papers for us" The man brought out his suitcase placing it on the table and a large bulk of paperwork to sign. "What's this?" She mumbled as the man gave her a pen. "It's your release forms"

"For what?"

"To cancel you off the sponsorship"

"Sponsorhip? You mean that stupid t-v show?" Gwen's eyebrow's furrowed. Max placed a hand on his granddaughter's trying to calm her down from hurting herself.

"Miss Tennyson, our investor thinks it would be the best choice. As a person in your condition we can assume that it is in your best interest also to continue to get well and to not place yourself in further danger"

"Right cause if I get hurt or if I'm not there to be Ben's sidekick then the ratings go down" She twiddled the pen in her fingers. One man frowned. "You're not part of the plumber's your show producers that means you can't stop me from saving people. Cancel me out of the video but you can't stop me from saving the world" Gwen threw the piece of paper back at him before standing up. Gwen winced her eyes in pain hoping to move off quickly enough before anyone noticed she was in pain. She collapsed onto the foldout bed as quickly as she could feeling the sharp pains in her legs. She wasn't suppose to be walking around yet at least not until the doctors had cleared her.

As she laid there she listened to her family. Her grandpa apologising to the men for her abrupt rudeness; telling the men that she was in absolute pain and had gone through a traumatic experience of first being crushed and then being kidnapped; he tried any excuse whatsoever to try an explain her emotional outburst.

Gwen just narrowed her eyes at the door tears spilling from her cheeks and landing on her pillow. She wanted to go hide from the rest of the world right now like she had done when she was with Kevin. Just...alone and no one bothering them. She sighed allowing her eyes to slide closed for just a second before she felt someone shake her. "Ben?" She stared up at the boy.

Ben was there beside her on the bed with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. In addition there was a large chocolate bar in the centre as well as a few other treats that he could get his hands on.

"Hey" He mumbled setting the bowl aside and turning the television on to a movie channel where he had booked a reminder to watch a sumo slammers movie. Gwen sat up ready to watch whatever was on.

She rubbed her swollen eyes before taking a hand full of popcorn and eating it slowly. "Have the men gone?" Gwen mumbled. Ben nodded.

"They left over an hour ago. Grandpa signed the contract for you by the way" He mumbled taking another bite of the popcorn and munching it down.

"Oh" Gwen sighed. Ben looked over to her. "Grandpa thinks it would be best if you took some time off and just focused on getting well..."

"Oh," Gwen sighed staring down at her hands filled with popcorn. Ben took a quick glance over to her before turning back to the t-v. "I know you're upset Gwen, and I'm sorry about what happened but maybe this is best. You're always saying that you want to focus on your studies anyway"

"I know, I just...I've always been a Plumber"

"And you still are. Just give yourself some time off"

Gwen nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right" She mumbled placing a piece of popcorn into her mouth before turning back to the movie.

* * *

Scene change: Kevin

Kevin sighed as he packed away the sheets on the green couch. Slight traces of blood stains and fragments of ginger hair laced the white sheets. He would have to throw them away.

Like he did to her.

How could **he **of just let the man walk away with something that was his. She was his. He saved her therefore, she owes her.

He should've sold her; got something out of it. Instead, he just remains cleaning up after her while she rests with the same people that didn't even send out a newscast or police report about her disappearance. How could she of gone with them?

* * *

Scene change: Gwen

She winced her eyes feeling a shadow downcast upon her weak form. Her eyes fluttered as her drowzy mind heard the sounds of huffing and panting. Gwen stared at the creature slobbering above her.

It barked as she stared at it. She narrowed her eyes. Replaced by a dog. It liked her face.

"Stupid dog" She muttered. The german shepard jumped up onto the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey" Gwen complained scared he was going to damage some of the hospital equipment surrounding her if not her body.

It made it's way over her body before lazing down next to her letting it's head rest on her hip. Gwen winced before taking a breath out. She sighed.

How she could be mad at an animal let alone a dog. "Sorry Kev" She mumbled bringing her hand hesitantly on his head and patting the dogs head. It whimpered as he rested on her broken body.

"I'm not mad at you just my stupid cousin" He was soft...so soft. She had never had a pet of her own before and now he was there in front of her. Gwen smiled chuckling lightly.

"Hey look at you?" Max came in the room followed by her cousin dressed up in a tux. "Nice to see you smiling cuz" Ben chirped giving his cousin a hug from behind. Gwen smirked blushing lightly before asking about his tux. Premier. Premier for the movie.

"You're coming too" Ben bend next to her. "Ha," Gwen wheezed. "I'm not going anywhere" Gwen laid back down. "Come on Gwen" Ben sighed. "I'm injured. I'm not going anywhere"

Ben looked over to grandpa worriedly. "I can't leave you here on your own. I'm getting Verdona to come over and look after you for a few hours" Max sighed. Gwen's eyes widened. "Grandma Verdona but-"

"Gwen" Max snapped at her.

"I'm too old to have a babysitter" Gwen scoffed.

"Should've thought of that before you got blasted cuz" Ben snickered before standing up and leaving. Gwen narrowed her eyes before she sighed and looked up to her grandpa beggingly.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, but it's only for a few hours okay?"

Gwen pouted. Max smirked. "Keep an eye on her, Kev" He rustled the dogs hair before he leaned in and kissed his granddaughter goodbye. The dog sulked. So did Gwen. She didn't want to be left alone right now especially after everything that had happened. She sighed lifting her upper body up a little bit before looking over to the door of the kitchen feeling hungry.

"How long did he say until Grandma was coming over?" She mumbled to the dog. He just closed his eyes and turned away allowing himself to lay on her lap soshe couldn't get up.

"Talking to animals are we?" She heard someone giggle.

Gwen looked over to the door to see an old women with white hair and and a blue coat on.

Gwen smiled warmly at her before grabbing the remote turning the television down before she could speak.

"Hey Grandma" Gwen's eyes lit up. The older antodyte walked over to the younger injured girl before sitting down next to her. "Hello pumpkin" He smiled warmly at Gwen holding the girl's cheek. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently. Gwen sighed. "I had an operation last week but I'm feeling a bit better" Gwen's smile saddened. Verdona could see something was wrong with her granddaughter. "Gwendolyn, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. "...Grandma have you ever been in love with someone you knew you could never be with?"

Verdona's eyes lit up in shock.

She hesitated on what to say to the girl before taking a sharp breath in and thinking.

"When Max saved my life from the bounty hunter I fell in love with him but I knew in my heart it could never work out. I mean Max was on Earth; a simple human with a spark and I was an antodyte who knew I had to return home. But somehow, someway we still found a way" Verdona smiled answering Gwen's question.

Gwen's smile brightened. A real legitimate smile. It made Verdona happy enough to hug her granddaughter.

"Is this about that boy who saved you?"

Gwen nodded before flicking over to the news.

"Everybody thinks Ben saved my life but Ben was the one who was negligent enough to get me almost killed" Gwen's knuckles whitened.

Verdona could see the anger swell up in her granddaughter. She tried to calm her down a little by rubbing her back and shushing. "Gwenny, your cousin loves you. The fame and fortune of being a hero just got to him" She brushed the girl's locks. Gwen sniffed rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, okay" Gwen nodded. Verdona smiled hugging her granddaughter before staring down at Gwen's legs. "Now do you want to tell me why you have metal pins in your legs"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "I had surgery. My legs weren't straight and they were broken"

Verdona frowned. "If you were in your antodyte form you wouldn't of broken your bones because you wouldn't have any" Gwen's eyes widened.

"C-can't you fix my legs?" Gwen asked. Verdona laughed before pinching Gwen's cheek. "Of course kiddo...but it may hurt a little. You may want to lay down okay?" Gwen nodded laying her head back on her pillow. Verdona lifted the covers up and over her legs staring down at the nightgown and seeing the bandages. She placed her hands on her legs and began to heal the girl's wounds.

Gwen winced feeling the pinched of her nerves and tendons shifting into a different position. She gripped the sheets of her temporary bed in order to subdue her screams and irritate Verdona.

"There" Verdona smiled removing her hands. '

Gwen looked up at the women and smiled happily. "Thanks Grandma" Gwen hugged her. Verdona hugged her back before trying to lift her granddaughter up. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked as Verdona trying to get her out of bed. "Well your legs are a little better so you might as well try them out" She grabbed Gwen's shoulders trying to lift her up off the bed. Gwen winced her eyes in pain before she forced her weight onto her grandmother. "Nuh," She collapsed feeling the intense pain throbbing throughout her legs. Verdona sighed hearing her granddaughters pains before she allowed her to lay back down on the bed and watched as her granddaughter staggered to breathe. She brushed the locks out of her face lightly before shushing her granddaughters groans. "I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't realise"

Gwen winced her eyes trying to swallow the anger in her throat before she turned to her grandma and stared into her eyes. "It's okay Grandpa" Gwen whispered clinging the sheets of her bed. Verdona shifted the girls weight allowing her to lay on the bed comfortably. "Give it a couple weeks, kiddo" She kissed her forehead before wrapping the covers over the girl before leaning back on the chair.

* * *

Hours ticked by. It felt like an eternity. Gwen had been constantly interrogated by the old woman over and over. Each time, Gwen had answered with the same answer. "No!, I told you already; I'm not going with you to Antodyne" Gwen answered again her eyes furrowing at the now muted movie on the t-v. Verdona could see the annoyance in her granddaughter's features. She grabbed the remote, refusing to be ignored.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked looking over to the woman. She flicked the television off making sure Gwen wasn't distracted. "Gwen, you know I'm not taking no for an answer" Verdona took the girl's cheek gently brushing it with the tips of her fingers, careful not to hurt her favourite grandchild.

"So why even ask for my opinion?" Gwen tried to lift herself up but it hurt too much. She breathed out allowing her body to relax as much as it could in an awkward position. Verdona brushed her gentle fingers through her granddaughters hair. "Gwen, I know you're in pain but think about it; There's nothing holding you back anymore. No commitment"

"I made a commitment to the Plumbers and to grandpa" Gwen's eyebrows furrowed as she let her eyes slide closed.

Verdona stopped brushing Gwen's hair and stared down at the girl. Gwen noticed the sudden soothing stop and breathed out knowing that she would've had to explain eventually. "Grandpa's sick. I was doing a lot of study into his condition but it got post-phoned due to...you know" Gwen felt her hair being brushed again. "Max hadn't told me"

"I can feel it on him. His auroa-"

"Is sickening"

"...Yeah. It's not right" Gwen lifted her head and stared at the old woman with begging eyes. Begging eyes, hoping her grandmother got the message to help her grandpa. "Will you please help him grandma?"

Verdona smiled. If there was one thing she liked most about her granddaughter it was her warm spirit. "Of course I will" She kissed the Antodytes cheek before tucking her up. "I'll take your grandfather out tomorrow and try and fix whatever's wrong"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "What? You mean just like that?" Gwen was taking a bit off guard by her grandmother's over-confident state of mind.

Verdona chuckled letting her granddaughter settle back down before leaning over her. "I'm a mature Antodyte, Kiddo, which means I have a bit more experience then you" She winked before leaving.

* * *

Next day

Ben yawned ready for the day. He had stayed out til 2am in the morning for the movie premier of his movie. Yes, that's right; the Ben 10 movie based on him with a few exaggerated parts added to it. Ben yawned stretching as he removed himself off his bed and headed down stairs for breakfast. It was 12pm but he knew even his grandpa wouldn't be up by now. Even his cousin. The brunette had walked down the stairs to see his cousin asleep on the couch. Tucked up in screwed blankets with the dog lazing it's head on her lap. Not that she knew. It was actually sort of cute. Ben came round kissing his cousin on the forehead before moving over to the kitchen.

The smell of cooked eggs and bacon filled the air awakening the the 70 year old man from his slumber. He shifted his arm off Verdona sleeping next to him before getting up in his long pjamas and moving through the rooms into the kitchen. "I thought that was you" Max chuckled stretching his legs as he watched his grandson cooking food for everyone. "Thought I might pitch in, seeing as everyone's still sleeping" Ben looked over to his grandpa's pjamas. "...yes, well. I had to get up at around 10 to help your cousin" Max grabbed two mugs out the cupboard before taking the coffee powder out close to the medicine cabinet. "Do what?" Ben asked flipping an egg on the frying pan. Max sighed rubbing his face. "She needed the bathroom"

"Oh,"

"She's getting better"

"Good"

Max looked over to his grandson in awe. "Have you spoken much to her since?" He asked genuinly concerned. "If you're wondering if we're getting along you don't need to worry, We haven't argued for weeks" Ben looked over to his grandpa smiling brightly. Max smirked back emptying two scoops of coffee powder into the cups before pouring hot water into them. "Good because Verdona and I are going out tonight and I need you to take care of your cousin" Max poured the milk into the glasses before grabbing enough food for two people.

"WHAT?" Ben stared in shock. "But I'm suppose to be going to a party tonight with Gennifer Nocturn"

Max picked up the coffees and food. "No parties, go take care of your cousin"

Max walked out.

Ben sighed grabbing two plates of food and walking into the next room.

* * *

Knives and forks banged against the plates as the two sat in an awkward silence. "So..."

"So..."

Gwen turned to her cousin as she picked up her cup of water. "How was the premier?"

"Good. Packed. Sold out. How was Grandma?"

Gwen sighed breathing out and taking another gulp of her drink. "Same as always. This time she's getting closer to what she wants"

Ben shook his head. "You can't be serious in going with her?"

Gwen took another gulp of her water. "I don't know, There's nothing really holding me back anymore"

Ben heard a ping from her phone and turned to it. "Whose that?"

"Gennifer"

"Gennifer?" Gwen stared at him searching his eyes for some hint.

"Nocturn, party tonight" He smiled.

"You can't go to a party. Grandpa won't let you"

"He said I get to babysit you tonight instead" Ben pinched her cheek treating her like a baby. Gwen groaned swatting his hand off her. "For the last time I Don't Need a BabySitter" Gwen stated. "And I'm older then you" She mumbled the last part. Ben laughed before all attention was drawn to his phone. Gwen sighed taking another sip of her water as she watched him intently. "So, you wouldn't say anything if I sneak out tonight would you?" Ben asked her. Gwen stiffened. She still wasn't able to do anything for herself yet. "Um..."

"Come on Gwen, you said you didn't need a babysitter"

"I don't" She snapped. "Then you should be fine without me for a few hours"

Gwen breathed out harshly. "Please" Ben begged. She sighed closing her eyes. "Fine, but only for a few hours.  
"YES" Ben yelled celebrating before he leaned down and kissing his cousin's temple. "Thanks cuz, you're the best" He grabbed his cousin's cup ready to refill it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen placed her hand over to her side as she attempted to lift up the gauze cloth sticking to her wound. It looked disgusting and still fresh from the fight. It must've been a deep cut. It made her wonder if it was the tree or the crash that had led to it. "Ah," Gwen stiffened wincing her eyes. "Nope," Gwen placed it back down and tried to relax from seeing the injury. It looked disgusting. Gwen looked over to the boy sitting opposite her constantly checking his phone every two seconds. "Are you done?" Gwen asked annoyed. He stared up at her eyes wondering why she was complaining. "Huh?" He asked clutching his phone in his fingers. Gwen's eyes flashed towards the dark phone in his hand. "Oh!" Ben placed it back down in his pocket. "Thank you" Gwen breathed out closing her eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep.

'Ping'

Gwen groaned opening her eyes and glaring back over to her cousin who had his phones in his hands. "Seriously?" Gwen stared at him in disbelief. Ben tried to ignore the conversation deciding to distract her with something else. "So have you got everything? food, water, bathroom?"

Gwen winced her eyes at the last word. "I'm fine Ben?" She mumbled closing her eyes again and trying to catch up on some much needed rest.

In an instant, Max and Verdona entered the room dressed up and ready for a night out. "Make sure you remember to take your tablets and make sure you eat your dinner...all of it" He warns her making her role her eyes. "I will" Gwen recited as her grandpa panicked about leaving the injured girl alone with her cousin. "And make sure you get a proper nights rest" He grabbed the remote. "No energy drinks" Gwen rolled her eyes for the millionth time. "No garbage food" He flicked the t-v off. "And no stimulants" He kissed her forehead before bringing the covers up to her shoulders. "Okay, Grandpa" Gwen gritted her teeth. Ben nodded. "Grandpa's right, Gwen"

All three of them stared towards Ben arching their eyebrows.

"I mean. Look at yourself" He pointed towards her face with his hand. "You've got bags under your eyes" He stared. Gwen's eyes widened before she grabbed her face trying to feel the bags. "You don't have bags under your eyes, Pumpkin" Max grabbed her hand. "You do have rings though. Which means you need to rest" He grabbed her pillow and fluffing it. "In the meantime your cousin can watch over you" He glares to Ben warning him silently. He just rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair and removing his phone. Max sighs grabbing it off the boy. "Pay attention to your cousin"

"We're the same age"

"Not the point. No parties; no guests; no friends over; no nothing. Understand?" Max warns. "I told you it's not going to happen" Ben argues back biting his tongue. Gwen glared at him as he placed the pillow back under her head. "Where's Kev?" She asked Ben. He arched his eyebrow smiling. "Probably digging up the yard. Why?"

"Go get him, please"

"Fine"

He stood abruptly getting the animal. Verdona just watched the boy turn away before walking over to Max taking his arm. "The movie will start soon. I'm sure the kids will be alright" Verdona smiled down at Gwen. Max thought for a moment before handing Gwen Ben's cell. "Ring if you need anything" Gwen grabbed the device and placed it under the covers. "Thanks grandpa but you don't need to worry" Gwen mumbled before the dog rushed into the room jumping onto the bed. Gwen smiled stroking it's fur as it sat down next to her.

"Thanks Ben" Gwen mumbled before he took a seat next to her again. "Anything for you, cuz" He rustled her hair before looking over to her grandpa. "You going out or what?" Ben shrugged. Gwen hit him. "Ow!"

"Don't be rude"

"...Have a good night you two. Don't stay up too late" They walked out the room leaving the two alone. Ben breathed out. "That was close" Ben mumbled taking Gwen's hand and looking over to the door. "Grandpa's got my phone. Where's yours?"

"Crushed from impact"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you feeling any better despite the surgery?"

Gwen closed her eyes breathing out. "Yeah, a lot" Gwen mumbled looking over to her cousin staring down at his hands. "When does your party start?" Gwen asked gently. Ben smirked sniffling some giggle like it was part of a joke. "Nocturn's apartment; 8:30; got a great view of the city" Ben smirked happily to himself as Gwen just frowned. The thought of being left alone tonight...she just didn't like it. Being stuck in bed all day. She literally had bed sores covering her thighs. "I'll take you when you're feeling better" He held her hand. Gwen smiled holding his. "Go. I'll be fine" She whispered gently. Ben smiled. "Grandpa's got my phone"

She passed it to him. "Here. Grandpa gave it to me" She held it in her hand before passing i to him. Ben smirked. "I knew it" He grabbed it off her quickly before checking his messages. "Grandpa gave it to me as an emergency phone. Just in case anything happens" She answered truthfully. Ben stared down at her worriedly. "I'll get you the home phone and you can call me if you're in trouble, okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder before smiling. She smiled back before a ping sound could be heard. He stared down towards his phone and frowned.

"Sorry cuz, I've gotta go" He kissed her forehead gently before standing. "Have a goodnight, Gwen" He walked out leaving her alone. Gwen stared watching the door close before she played with the tared fibers of the blanket. "...He forgot the phone" Gwen sighed looking over to the kitchen. She would have to go get it. She winced her eyes as she lifted her upper body groaning from the stiffness. Taking two breaths she pulled her legs over the side.

"DAMMIT!" She growled staring down at her legs unable to move them. She winced her eyes trying to lift her thighs. They moved slightly. Gwen smiled as she focused using her left hand to balance as she lifted herself up. Her legs wobbled collapsing instantly. She winced her eyes as her head banged against the night stand before the rest of her body plummeted to the floor. Pain flooded her body in an instant. She coughed weakly as she laid on the floor agony flowing through her system like water. Her fingers twitched and curled as she stared down at the wooden boards. "Nuh" She winced unable to move her body. Kev jumped down off the bed, liking her face and barking at her. She brought her arm up and pushed the dog away from her face so she could see.  
"Go...get...the...phone"

He barked.

"Phone!"

He barked jumping into the air with his front legs before running away.

Gwen sighed wondering if she would be stuck on the floor all night.

"Bark!"

Gwen looked over to the dog with a ball in it's mouth. He brought it down next to her covered in a layer of slobber.

"No, Phone!" Gwen winced her eyes staring up at the dog. It pushed the ball towards her with the tip of his nose. Gwen winced her eyes again breathing out as she tried to push herself up. "Nuh!" She collapses down again. "This...sucks" She breathed out wincing her eyes in agony.

"PHONE!" She screamed at him. The dog barked again racing off into the other room. Gwen just gritted her teeth turning herself over and allowing herself to stare up towards the ceiling. A few breaths out and in. She tried to focus on getting herself together. Maybe, if she could find a comfortable position to lay in for a few hours...at least til someone found her. Gwen grabbed her side hissing in pain as shots ran through her ribs. "Ow!" She wheezed through the pain as the dog ran back over to her with a phone in his mouth. She took one glance a smile passing her lips. She grabbed the dog's collar removing the phone from his mouth and pressing speed dial. "Come on, pick up" She placed it on her ear.

"Ben...Ben can you hear me?..."

There was music. Speakers. Loud speakers. She could barely hear a thing. "...Ben..." She tried again. Nothing. Nothing but the sounds of music. She turned the phone off placing it to her forehead. There was noway she could tell her grandpa. He would freak. He would never trust Ben again. She sighed again thinking. "Kevin" She whispered. Thumb on numbers trying to recollect his number. "No number" She whispered. "Powers. I can use my powers to contact him" She mumbled closing her and focusing. Focusing all her attention on Kevin. She saw him. A faint picture of him in his garage talking to some alien that closely resembled a rat. Within a zap, the message send and Gwen relaxed back breathing slowly feeling exhausted beyond whits.

* * *

SCENE CHANGE: KEVIN

He sat there with a soda in his hand watching the football as his friend/co-worker leaned against his car bored on a Friday night.

He sighed flicking the channel to the football before placing the remote back down onto the hood. Argit arched his eyebrow. "Football? You hate this team?" Argit mumbled unhappily to himself. Kevin shrugged, crossing his arms as he watch the game kickoff. "It's grown on me" He muttered returning back to his work. He grabbed a spanner out of his toolbox and lifted the hood of his car. He smiled staring the new engine pieces he had the pleasure of purchasing. In an instant he felt a pinching pain in the back of his skull. "OW!" He yelped. Argit brought the newspaper down from his face and stared over to his friend. "Youu...alright?" He asked wondering why his pal had made such a sound. Kevin scratched the back of his greesy hair.

"Yeah, yeah" He turned round grabbing the remote for the garage door and opening it before forcing the hood of his car down. "I just got the sudden urge to visit Gwen" Kevin walked over to the driver seat of his car.

"Whose Gwen?" Argit asked jumping into the car.

* * *

"Gwen?" He shouted through the broken glass of the front-door. "...Gwen, if you're in there; don't shoot. It's Kevin" He grabbed hold of the knob twisting the handle as he walked in taking note of how clean the place was. Not a single spec of dust touched the floor. "Woah," Argit breathed out staring at the amount of potential cash that he could scam off the Tennyson's. "Gwen?" Kevin pushed on walking in to the main room to find a large television with a sprawled out couch covered in sheets, next to an IV. In the corner of his eyes he noticed a large big built dog with brown, long hair and black patches covering it's body. "Easy boy" Kevin stared. It growled, barking and showing it's teeth in an effort to say; 'back off'. "Nuh," A hand came up to the dog, grabbing a hold of it's collar. The dog whimpered as it felt restrained by it's owner. "Gwen? That you?" Kevin called out. She replied in a groggy manner. Trying not to put too much pressure on herself. "Yeah, it's me"

The dog snarled as Kevin came closer working his way round until he could clearly see the girl on the floor unable to get up. "Kev ENOUGH!" She yelled at the dog but it came out as more of a whimpering last desperate attempt to stop the animal. He whimpered away deciding to sit down next to the girls head.

"What happened?" Kevin's eyes widened as he came closer to the girl in pain.

"I fell out of bed. Can you please help me up" She winced her eyes not interested in having a full blown conversation while she laid injured on the cold, hard wooden floor.

He could tell instantly that she had been down their for a long period of time. It didn't look that comfy to be honest. "No problem" He hesitantly reached down grabbing behind her armpits and lifting her up without too much pain to her body. He laid her gently back down onto the bed allowing her to rest. She breathed out turning her head to the side as the dark haired man gently pushed the locks of hair behind her ear. She took a moment to gather her strength, her breathing hoarse and shallow.

Kevin noticed immediately that something was wrong. The house was empty; She was on her own with no one to take care of her.

_What the hell?_

"Where's your grandpa?" He asked softly touching the skin of her cheek, making sure she was still conscious. She winced lightly, scrunching her eyes before her lips parted.

"...Went to the movies" She moaned her eyes still closed and her head leaning back onto the pillow. .

"Cousin's gone round Gennifer Nocturns for a party" She mumbled unhappily. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed. How could anyone of left her like this?

She looked like hell.

"Thank you" She mumbled lifting her hand and touching Kevin's wrist as he held her cheek. He gulped the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say to her.

"It's... alright, Gwen" He mumbled turning round to the screen. "What were you watching?" He asked grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels trying to change the topic.

"I...don't remember" She breathed out closing her eyes as her head rested gently onto the pillow again.

Kevin sighed. He knew that she had had enough for tonight. Especially in her state. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and she still looked like hell. He brushed her cheek trying to soothe her pain as best he could. "Do you want me to ring your grandpa?" He mumbled gently.

She winced her eyes turning her head to her head to see the clock next to her. 11:08PM

Her grandfather should be home at exactly 11:15PM. She gulped. "No, he'll be home soon anyway" She groaned placing a hand on her ribs. Kevin noticed and frowned. "I can take you back to mine. Get you fixed up. You won't be in anymore pain" He told her ready to take her away from this hell hole. She shook her head. It wasn't going to happen. Not with her family around anyway. He noticed Argit coming down, hands in his pocket. Kevin gritted his teeth. He had stolen something. Hopefully not from Gwen's room. "Who's that?" She weazed.

"Nobody Gwen, he was just leaving?"

Argit grinned widely. It was his perfect chance. "So," Argit stepped around to get a good view of the injured girl. She cringed just seeing the rat in front of her. He looked like bad news. "You're whose Kevin's been talking about for the last 2 weeks"

"ARGIT" Kevin gritted his teeth. Argit smiled before noticing the girl's angry expression. She was pissed. "Get out of my house you thief"

Wow. Even she knew. She wasn't stupid. "Kev, and I were just leaving anyway and you're coming with us"

She tensed. Is this why they were here. Another shot to sell her to the nearest enemy. She stared at Kevin who was still holding her hand. He could see what she was feeling. "It's not like that. We just came to make sure you were okay" He mumbled. She felt uncomfortable. Great.

"Kev, come on. Let's just grab her and go, it's not like she can put up a fight anyway. I mean look at her" He snickered. Gwen gritted her teeth in anger. Kevin just glared at the alien. "We're not taking her" Kevin growled. Argit stared at him. "Kevin, buddy. Do you know how rich she'll make us"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE. I CAN HEAR YOU" She shouted at them angrily. Kevin turned to her noticing her grip her chest in pain. He grabbed her instantly, helping her lay down.

Argit stared at the two. His bestfriend was obviously crushing on the girl. The Tennyson girl; as in Ben Tennyson's cousin. It was sickening; even for Argit. "Forget it I'm out of here" He mumbled as Gwen curled up into the boy's arms. The door clicked. Argit and Kevin stared in horror as two people entered; Max and Verdona Tennyson.

* * *

"Grandpa" Gwen whimpered as the man entered the room seeing the three. "W-What are you two doing in my house and where's Ben?"

No one spoke, everyone to terrified to open their mouths.

"Well..." Argit began sneaking towards the door.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN KEVIN" He ran for it, passing the mature Antodyte on his way out. Both turned back to the two, noticing how close their granddaughter was towards the strange boy. Kevin noticed the adults reactions towards them and immediately stood up. "It's not what it looks like, sir" Gwen turned to see her grandmother walking up to her checking to make sure she was okay. "Are you alright, dear. They didn't hurt you did they?" She asked concerned. Gwen shook her head. "Grandma, this is Kevin 11; he saved my life"

Max looked up at the boy. He smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her but where's Ben?"

Gwen winced her eyes. "He left to go to some stupid party. I wasn't going to tell you but then I fell out of bed and couldn't get up. So I signalled Kevin to come help me" She breathed out unhappy. Kevin stared down at her amazed that she was capable of doing that. Max frowned angrily. How could his grandson just leave his family alone to suffer. "Has he got his phone?" He asked steaming. Gwen nodded biting her lip as she kept her eyes closed.

"He's not answering" She mumbled.

Max breathed out angrily. It was the last straw. "I'll have to have a word with Ben about this" He mumbled before turning to Kevin.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, Kevin, but, thank you for helping" He shook the boys hand. Kevin smirked before turning to Gwen with an equally glad smile apparent on her face.

"No prob. Mr. T" He stood before itching his back. "Well, I should probably go" Kevin mumbled as the air grew uncomfortably tense. He said a quick goodbye to the family before racing out the door, trying to catch up with Argit. Gwen sighed, laying her head down as she stared at the roof.

"He was helping me" Gwen mumbled still continuing to stare into the ceiling.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I couldn't; Ben had my cell" she furrowed her eyes, unhappy with Ben's actions.

"I told you not to give it" Max was furious. Enough to make Gwen quiver at least.

"I'm sorry" She muttered, sighing with just one breathe.

"Ben and I were finally getting along and I didn't want to ruin it. He said that he would only be a few hours and I guess it ended up being a lot longer" Her eyes began to shake. Verdona brushed the locks out of the girls face trying to comfort her by any means necessary.

"I'm going to have a word with your cousin when he comes through the door" Max ran his fingers through his hair before looking down at Lily.

"In the meantime lets get another look at your legs" Verdona placed her hands on the girl's left leg sending manna through her legs. Gwen bit her lip laying down on her pillow feeling the intense pain flourish through her bones. Max turned around grabbing a chair, sitting down and waiting for his grandson to come waltzing through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since the accident with Kevin breaking into her house to help her and her grandfather almost exploding at the lack of presence from her cousin. Tension was still high around the household with the two cousin's. Gwen was still fuming from being left on her own but at least she got to see Kevin, not that he had been around lately. She wondered if he would call or come visit. Just a simple hello would do the trick. She didn't know why she missed him so much. It was weird; she had never felt this way about someone before, especially Kevin. She was pretty turned off by getting a boyfriend after she dated Michael Morningstar for a very, very brief period. Two dates, she swore it. That was before he tried to steal all the energy in her body and practically kill her, or turn her into a zombie. She hissed at the idea, still making her sick inside. He wanted her as his prize possession; a 'trophy'. It was a recent memory, only a year old, but it still had the same traumatic effect on her since.

She was lucky Ben was so over-protective of her or she might not of gotten out of there alive and intack. She breathed out thinking back to her cousin. As controlling as he was to her, she knew he cared. Deep down. When he had come bursting through the door of the Tennyson household, her grandfather was there; 3:30am in the morning he had been staying up all night with Verdona awaiting his presence. Which to Ben, came as a shock. He didn't know what to do. Half-drunk with the one and only Jennifer Nocturn in his arms, Ben was caught like a deer in headlights. Not knowing what to do once Max starting yelling his head off. Of course waking up every body in the whole-damn street. And of course, Ben was first to blame his cousin, resting on the couch, mentally screaming her head off at feeling like her bones were being forced into back into place by her dear grandmother.

The next day he had confronted her about it. Her mind still numb from practically being tortured by her grandmother. He needed an explanation, supposebly a good one while her grandparents were still asleep. Why he thought it would be a good idea to wake her up at 7am in the morning was beyond her.

"I fell on the floor and no one was here to pick me up" She had constantly told him constantly but he always rebutted in the same way.

"You told me that you could look after yourself"

And of course it was always followed by an all out war of who could raise there voice higher than the other, waking up their grandfather who had just about enough of them. They had spent the next few days avoiding each other as much as they could.

Right now, Gwen was attending to her sneakers. Tieing up her laces, peacefully, as she prepared herself for a nice, long walk; something she had been looking forward to since she had injured herself. All the pain of the treatment had finally paid off and she couldn't be more happier. Her leg muscles were a little weak from not being able to stand for quiet a while but it didn't matter now. She smiled happily as she grabbed her keys from the bowl and exited the front door. Her school sachel slung over her right shoulder she was looking forward to a long day of studying at the Bellwood Library, probably her favourite place in the whole of Bellwood.

She stretched her arms out as she walked along the footpath slowly taking at least a metre pacing on each stride. It was 8:30am in the morning and she knew that her family wouldn't be up on a Saturday, well except her grandparents. Verdona doesn't sleep and Max is just used to being up at 6am who had constantly bickered the girl about him escorting her to the library. Despite, his consistency of asking over 20X, Gwen had still politely refused. She was finally able to up and moving around and quite frankly; she needed to sometime alone to gather her thoughts.

Of course, it could always be distrupted by about twelve people waiting along the footpath, in her direction. Gwen frowned, not ready for the public media to harass her about her relationship with Ben 10. She took a large breathe of air in before looking across the road in an attempt to lose them before the ambushed her.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson" She turned round hearing her name being called by a certain blonde haired man. She gulped, eyes widening as she saw the basketball jersey which took her off-guard by...alot.

"Cooper!" She smiled, hugging him. He blushed lightly, embracing her affection before he spoke.

"Ben told me that you got injured really badly, I was going to swing by and see how you were going"

She removed her arms from him and smiled polietly.

"Thank you, but I'm good, Verdona's fixed most of my injuries up"

"That's good"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, wanting to ask her a question. He may of been waiting inside his car for two hours, knowing full well that she always walks to the library on a Saturday morning and attends church on Sunday. She wasn't religious at all but her parent's had taken her every week since she was born. She just kept up the habit and he had kept up the stalking. But he was good at it, she hadn't noticed him keeping a close eye on her or the fact that when she goes to bed at night-time she usually sleeps in her clothes that she had worn for the day, too tired to throw on pajamas. He wondered if she had pajamas. He was eager to know.

The silence between the two of them grew. Though it only lasted a couple of seconds, he could tell that she was a little uncomfortable. He looked over to the twelve people approaching and frowned.

"More of Ben's adoring fans?" He asked. Gwen crossed her arms, arching hey eyebrow.

"Actually I think they're here to interrogate me" She pulled out her phone, accessing Twitter and showing what Ben had written.

"Who the hell goes to study at 8AM on a Saturday morning" He read the words out loud.

She groaned annoyed at the fact that her cousin had to insult her since he had gotten in to trouble with their grandfather.

"Man that's harsh" Cooper stated before placing a hand on her shoulder. "My car's parked nearby we still have enough time to make a break for it"

She nodded. It was better than facing Ben's adoring public. She turned round about to follow Cooper before someone grabbed her. She turned on instinct, a flash blinding her. She winced her eyes turning away before the papparazzi swarmed her into an enclosed circle so she couldn't escape. Cooper tried to rush back in but they weren't budging, throwing video cameras, iphones and microphones into her face so she could answer their stupid questions.

She really did feel sorry for herself right now.

* * *

"This is stupid"

"Then go somewhere else"

Argit looked over to Kevin watching through the binoculars in his car, spying on a certain redhead being attacked by the community. Surely, they would be used to having famous people in their town but no. It seemed that they weren't being thrown off.

"Swear they're stalking her" Kevin mumbled as Argit leaned back in his seat chewing on his breakfast as he breathed out bored shit-less.

"Dude, what do you think we're doing?" Argit hit back watching as Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. He shrugged at the alien's response.

"They're worse they just attack and humiliate her in front of cameras"

"So," Argit munched. "What do you care?" He asked.

Kevin removed the binoculars from his eyes before growling.

"I don't"

"Then stop watching her and lets go do something"

Kevin turned back to the redhead grabbing hold of a blonde haired man's arm and walking off, saying a polite good-bye to the vicious papparazzi and attending back to her own life.

"In a minute. I wanna know where she's going with that guy"

This time, Argit furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dude, your so obsessed with her"

"Not, as much as that guy" He mumbled as the blonde haired man tried to escort Gwen into his car despite her refusal by shaking her head. She pointed down the street, an opposite way of where she was originally heading. Kevin shook his head.

"I just want to know that that guys not a rapist or something"

"Or her boyfriend"

"Don't even joke about that" Kevin grumbled placing his binoculars down and starting up the car.

"Dude, you're not seriously following her"

"I just want to see where she goes"

He pulled the car out of the woods.

* * *

Gwen sighed listening to Cooper chat on and on about his new piece of technology he was inventing. A robotic killing suit designed to withstand bullets, artillery rounds, explosions and fire. It sounded interesting when he first began to speak about it, but then he went into the extremely fine detail, to the point where she couldn't keep up. Instead she just gently smiled, nodded and continued walking to the library, which now was only a metre away. She turned round as she grabbed hold of the railbar.

"Well I better go catch up on all the homework and assignments I missed for the past few weeks" She joked lightly. He smiled at her, wanting to remember her smile forever.

She forced a nervous smile before taking a step back.

"Thanks for walking me, I had fun. I'll see you round, Coop" She waved before entering the library. Cooper smiled, eyes bright and screaming on the inside, watching as she entered the olden day building. He couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"She said she had fun" He couldn't have been more estatic before he turned round noticing a dark-haired man staring directly at him with fire in his eyes.

His face suddenly went numb just by looking a the man knowing exactly who it was.

"What?" Kevin glared at Cooper.

"I...er" He couldn't seem to form a sentence right now. Not the notorious Kevin Eleven staring down at him like he was about to pound him.

Kevin's nostrils flaired as he stared at the man, who had been currently escorting the girl to her destination.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to move?" Kevin asked but it came out as more of a demand but Cooper was too in shock to do anything. Instead, Kevin just shoved the man out of the way before walking into the mechanical shop right next door to the library.

Cooper took a giant breathe of air in through his mouth, feeling like he had almost suffocated before pulling out his phone and ringing Ben, telling him that his cousin was in danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Within the first hour, Gwen had already completed most of her homework that had accumulated over the past few weeks and was currently working on her assignments. Despite all that had happened, Gwen was finally happily relaxing into the depths of a good physics book. Alone and happy. Or so she thought.

She sighed as she heard her phone vibrate. Her grandfather had brought her a new one as a 'sorry you got blown-up' present. A Samsung galaxy S7 complete with a protective casing of course. She was surprised when she opened the packet and there wasn't a Nokia sitting there. She hugged, smiled and said thank you but she didn't really need an expensive phone. Max would always shrug his shoulders and say 'It'll help you fit in more at school'. By that he meant, it'll make you look a little more normal and maybe deter attention away from the fact that she was Ben 10's cousin. Yet, people still felt the need to remind her everyday.

"Yes Ben?" She answered her voice frustrated and stirred. He could already sense the venom dripping off her lips within seconds.

"Cooper called, said you were in trouble"

"Only disturbing the silence in the library" She muttered back sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

She could hear his nostrils flair as he attempted to be nice to her.

"Okay, see ya later, Dweeb" The phone went dead.

"Duface" Gwen narrowed her eyes before clicking off the phone and attending to her work. A small scribble in her notebook before she felt a familiar presence nearby. Her eyes lit up before she turned around only to find a man leaning over her.

"K-Kevin?" She stared shocked at him. Why was he in the library?

He stared down at her, surprised that she would actually be able to tell that he was so close. It was actually scary.

"Hey!" He chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying not to sound too rude.

"I-I...um...was looking for a book on the working of submersible engines"

She arched her eyebrow.

"Submersible engines?"

"...Yep"

Gwen thought for a moment, looking over the shelves of books.

"It may be in the back section, I think" She placed the pen behind her ear before she turned back to Kevin.

He shuffled in his spot, nervous by her lack of effort to jump into his arms and say 'my hero'.

"Could you show me. I'm not good with libraries"

"Sure" She stood up, removing her glasses on her desk and closing her laptop. Kevin was curious as to why she wasn't so esctatic as to seeing him. Truely, he felt disappointed. She quietly guided him to the last bookshelf where most of the books were 'how to fix a car for dummies'. Kevin frowned, being a little defensive to his predicament with the Tennyson. He was an expert at fixing cars; he didn't need a book he just wanted her. He wished she could see that but all he saw was the present scowl apparent on her face. She was obvious upset with something and he was hoping it wasn't him.

"Why do you look so pissed off?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. She stared at him shocked for a moment before placing a hand on her forehead and sighing loudly.

"My cousin doesn't stop following. Every where I go he needs to 'check-in'. I think he even hired Cooper just to escort me to the library and it's literally like a kilometer from my house"

She wailed her arms furious that he would go to such lengths as to keep an eye on her. Kevin was star-struck and happy at the same time. He thought she was annoyed and somewhat terrified to see him. Well, that was the casual look for most girls that approached him. He wasn't the smoothest with the ladies. Although, even he knew he was attractive.

He rubbed his chin thinking about Gwen's dilemma.

"We could...go somewhere else"

She looked up into his eyes wanting a further explanation for his idea.

"Like my garage or-"

"The park!" Gwen exclaimed surprisingly excited to Kevin's knowledge.

He just shrugged at her remark and nodded.

"Sure, I mean; whatever" He placed his hands into his pocket trying to look cool. Gwen just smiled, stifling a giggle before she walked back over to her equipment and began packing up.

"I haven't been to the park in ages" She smiled brightly at him as she whispered trying to avoid the librarians around the room. Kevin smiled back. Something about her smile always made him smile brighter. He read it in a psychology book once.

She walked over to him, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked.

He extended his elbow towards her.

"M'lady" He joked. She just smirked shoving him lightly before linking arms with him gently.

* * *

Birds tweeted quietly in the Winter sunlight as a series of joggers passed by. The wind had picked up moderately but it didn't deter the couple from heading out for the day. They sat there in the park laughing and chuckling as they ate ice-cream together, chatting about their lives and watching as people passed by paying the two no mind. It made them feel...normal.

"So your cousin's teaching you to drive. Are you serious?" Kevin laughed his head off as Gwen blushed. It had been a problem for her in a sense. Ben had gotten his licence first due to grandpa teaching him before her. He had constantly insisted on teaching her but everytime she asked he would always say he was busy.

"Well suppose to be" She exclaimed thinking back to the many times she had accidentally hit his car on a series of obstacles and him never getting angry, just insisting that she pay for a round of smoothies at the end. It was a lot cheaper then paying for fuel.

"It's been months and he still hasn't taken me" Gwen muttered thinking back to her cousin practically dictating where and when she could go together. And Ben had insisted that they stick together, despite school.

"Why doesn't he take you"

Gwen sighed trying to think of an answer to excuse her cousin but as hard as she tried to think about it the same answer always came up.

"I don't know; I don't think he wants me to drive"

Kevin arched his eyebrow.

"I don't really stray that far from home. If it's not school, karate or the library then I'm always with Ben"

"No wonder you two go insane around each other"

Gwen shook her head.

"He's been over-protective of me ever since we lost our parents. I know he has good intentions but I can't even have friends over anymore without Ben interrogating them" She slumped over thinking about her predicament.

Kevin felt sorry for the girl; he really did. Losing her family then being stuck on a tight-leash with Tennyson. It couldn't have been easy. He was surprised by how much she puts up with it but then he figured; the two need each other.

"...I could take you if you want"

Gwen arched eyebrow.

"Driving; I could take you for a driving lesson"

"You would actually take me driving?"

He smiled down at her, as he nudged her lightly.

"Really?" She muttered back, eyes lighting up in excitement before polishing off her ice cream and throwing the wrapper in the bin. Kevin practically chugged his ice-cream down ignoring the brain-freeze he got before grabbing the keys to his car and passing it to her.

"Watch the pain-job" He threw her the keys. Gwen just shrugged. She wasn't insured on his car; she would have to watch everything.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the handbrake" Kevin pointed sitting in the passenger seat of his ride as Gwen sat in the driver side. She scanned all the equipment and extra buttons Kevin had in the small seat before she looked over to the main features he was pointing at. He was just going to take her for a spin around the car-park and then the block. Sounded easy none-the-less. It was something she could manage.

"Alright, that's pretty much all you need to know. Just keep it steady and don't kill us" He joked lightly making her roll her eyes.

"I won't" She adjusted the rear-view mirror before starting the car. She released the hand-break, placed the car into first and slowly removed her left foot off the clutch as she pressed equal pressure on the accelerator. The car took off slowly and in a controlled fashion. Kevin's eyes lit up shocked; she was a natural. She changed to second and to third as the car steadily drove down the narrow streets of the suburban area.

"Sure you haven't driven before"

She shrugged.

"I've read a few books on driving" She admitted. Kevin just laughed at her not surprised by her answer.

"This is actually pretty fun" She smiled brightly towards the window leaning back in the chair and getting comfortable.

"Yeah, she's a great ride"

"She?"

"Yeah, my car"

Gwen stiffled a giggle keeping her eyes fixated on the road.

"Whatever you say, Kevin" She smiled, changing to forth gear. Kevin couldn't help but watch her. It was moments like these he killed for. He wished she was her's again, back in his garage. Practically helpless. Like taking care of a baby-bird. He just wanted to keep it and be there for it. But she wasn't a pet or an animal for that matter. She had a family; she had responsibilities; she had a life. He frowned at the thought. He wished she could've just stayed round his longer than a few days. He would've spent more time doing whatever she wanted to do. It didn't even have to be fixing his car, the could just sit there and -

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT DOG!" Kevin screamed. Gwen instantly forced the breaks on, making the car turn a screeching halt. Kevin breathed out relieved but Gwen looked petrified at the animal. Kevin arched his eyebrow noticing her unstering gaze before he took another look at the creature noticing the orange hair, no eyes and above all; an Plumber symbol on the side of it's arm.

"Shit!" Kevin breathed out turning to Gwen.

She pulled the car into reverse and looked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

She took one glance at him before she drove into someone's drive-way conducting a three-point turn.

"I can't deal with my cousin right now" She muttered back driving back up to the park and stopping the car. Kevin was silent by her actions, but it didn't surprise him that she would actually go out of her way to avoid him.

She parked the car, placing on the hand-break and shifting the knob into neutral before she pulled out her phone. Kevin couldn't help but ease-drop and noticed she had at least twelve miscalls from her cousin.

"Damnit!" She mumbled, wincing her eyes breathing out annoyed, checking the time. It was 3:30pm in the afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked wondering why she was so worked up about her cousin calling her.

"I was suppose to be home by two" Gwen mumbled.

"Why?"

"That's just the time I told Ben and grandpa,"

Kevin's eyes lit up in shock. How could she care that much about being late. She was practically a prisoner from her own cousin. He practically ruled her life.

Kevin gently the grabbed the phone out of her hand and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" She arched her eyebrow before throwing the phone in her bag.

"Let me take you out to dinner?" He asked. He could see a shade of red attack her cheeks. She stunned.

"I-" She scratched the back of her neck take a step back.

"I don't know, Kevin," She sighed. She should really be heading home. That was before he grabbed her hand and practically begged her.

"Please, I promise. If you hate it I'll take you home"

Gwen's eyes lit up. She thought about it for a second. It would be nice to finally get away from her cousin for a little while longer. That and she still had a crush on the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah, okay" She smiled. Kevin couldn't be anymore happier.

* * *

It was a small restaurant. Something that doesn't normally grab the attention of passer-by's. It was more of an excluded oasis; it's outside covered in dust and muck in the bad part of the Bellwood, but on the inside it was lavish. Like a hidden diamond, covered in a layer of dirt. The food was amazing and of course the wine. As many times as Gwen had refused to say she didn't drink, it was nice to finally have her first taste with the man before her. She smiled brightly as he asked about her powers.

"So your an alien? No kidding and your cousin?" He asked chuckling imaging Tennyson as a flying ball of energy.

Gwen chuckled.

"Antodytes are female, Kev" She took a sip of her wine before looking back towards the man.

"Seriously? Man that's weird"

"Girl power" Gwen retorted laughing a little bit too much. Kevin smiled, knowing the alcohol had gone straight to her head. Kevin gave the bottle back to the waiter before turning back to girl noticing her stare towards him.

"Have I got something on my face?" He asked running his hand down his face. Gwen shook her head.

"No, It's just this is the first time I've ever truly felt..." She cut herself off.

"...Happy" She mumbled the last part so quietly but Kevin heard it. He placed a hand on top of hers, smiling back.

"Thank you, Kevin"

He couldn't help but blush before she leaned in. He caught her lips, kissing her back so tenderly. It was perfect. She felt the passion, the fire, the flash?

She opened her eyes to find, a few people taking pictures of the couple. Gwen's eyes lit up shocked knowing that her cousin would soon to find out. She felt her hand being tucked and Kevin escorting her out of the small diner as a few people tried to surround her and get a comment from her and the 'new boyfriend'.

* * *

Rocks skipped across the river of the lake as Gwen aimed her shots to be dead accurate enough to skim across the water by six steps.

"Papparazzi always follow you" Kevin asked trying to beat her but his rocks just ended up sinking to the bottom straight away.

Gwen nodded sighing.

"I didn't think they would follow me around all day" Gwen muttered annoyed at the fact.

"I wouldn't mind signing a few autographs but when they get into my personal life; it's just plain creepy" She threw another rock. Kevin thought back to earlier in the day when he had followed her all the way to the library.

"Bet Tennyson likes it" He throwing another rock into the water.

Gwen groaned thinking about the harassment she was going to face when she entered her house tonight. Her grandma wouldn't be too bad but her cousin. She just felt tired thinking about it.

"You could stay round mine tonight if your dead-set on avoiding Tennyson"

"No," She sighed.

"That would only make it worse and I'm pretty sure he would be blowing up your garage if that occurred.

Kevin just shrugged.

"Offer stands" He placed a hand on her shoulder blade catching her off guard. She turned round to him. He placed his hand in hers before leaning in closer to her. She smirked, wrapping her arms around him and leaning onto his chest.

"I should probably head back. See how my grandpa is"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure I can handle my cousin on my own" She kissed his lips one last time under the moonlight before he held her close mentally preparing himself for having to let her go to his enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin pulled up outside Gwen's house, lights off, engine down to a low humming noise. Gwen sighed as she removed her hand from the steering wheel and avoided eye contact with the boy.

He noticed her hazed eyes and placed his fingers just under chin so gently to lift her head up.

"I had fun" She mumbled trying to force a smile but it wore off quickly.

"You don't have to go in there on your own" He muttered back looking over to the door of the Tennyson residence. Gwen sighed thinking about it. Thinking about running away and never coming back to Bellwood. To this back-water town but Ben would find her; he always did and as much as he hated to admit it; he needed her there to back him up, to hold him and heal his wounds everytime he had fallen down.

"I can't avoid it. The longer I leave it; the worse it's going to be" She took hold of his hand still currently on her chin and placed it against her cheek.

"Thanks for letting me drive your car, Kevin"

He stiffened, realising that he hadn't actually let anyone else drive his ride since he had gotten the car over a year ago.

"I'll see you again, right?" He asked, eyes searching desperately into hers.

"Yeah, just need to talk to my cousin first" She removed his hands off her cheek before unclipping her seatbelt and opening the car door. He instantly grabbed her forearm not wanting to let go. She stared down into his eyes, seeing the lost-puppy that he was.

"If he hurts you, I'll beat his ass" Kevin threatened. She gave him one last hopeful smile before letting go. He watched as she walked over to the door twisting the knob before she left to go inside. He moved into the driver's seat starting up the car before he could hear the screams from her cousin. He winced his eyes, smacking his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Stupid; stupid; stupid" He muttered over and over to himself as he heard them argue. He bit his lip reversing the car before driving down the street.

* * *

Gwen was greeted by a barage of screams and yells. Mainly from her cousin in particular. Holding a phone out in one hand and a vicious scowl in the next, Ben raised his voice up again.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US?" Ben screamed his lungs out as she sat on the couch in her living room.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING; HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He gritted his teeth grabbing his hair about to pull it out. Gwen was hunched out, tears in her eyes.

"YOU'RE NEVER SEEING HIM AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He grabbed her chin a little too roughly and stared into the depth of her red, puffy eyes. He was so enraged and blinded by his anger to see how badly he was hurting her. Her teeth clenched as his fingers curled around her chin.

"I asked if you were listening to me, Gwen?" He snared at her like a savage dog without a leash. There was no holding back on her. She knew that she had done something or, that she was perceived to have been doing something wrong. So she should have called and told them that she would be late home but it wasn't fair.

"Ben, please!" She whispered her voice hoarse from crying. He gritted his teeth, eyes drawn down to her. He was in no mood, not in the least.

"I told you Gwen, you're not dating Kevin"

She winced her eyes, drawing her head back into her chest. Gwen shook her head, wiping her eyes. She had been trying to argue with him for over an hour but nothing seemed to work. There was no getting away from the fact that her cousin just wanting to scream his head off at her and get all his anger out in the open. She had never seen him this mad at her before, except after there parents died. He couldn't stand to look at her.

He gritted his teeth angrily, hissing with spite. She turned to her grandpa hoping he would say something but he just remained quiet. Quiet and uneasy about the whole situation. He sighed taking a step forward, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Ben and I need to have a chat, Gwendolyn" He muttered towards the girl. She stood up quietly before making her way up the stairs towards her room. Max placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"You shouldn't be yelling at your cousin. You two are partners"

Ben crossed his arms.

"Partners don't betray their family" Ben stormed off towards the stairs getting ready to confront his cousin once again.

* * *

Gwen wiped her eyes, composing herself before she grabbed her phone out from her bag checking her messages.

Over 100 from Ben; 6 from Max; 1 from Julie and 1 from Kevin. She sighed, sitting at her desk opening her computer and bringing up her assignment, overdue by four weeks. Luckily Ben had spoken to her teacher about letting her off for the rest of the semester. Without Gwen's knowledge, of course. She stretched her arms in front of her before beginning to type. She sighed as she heard her door being knocked and opened before she could even say 'come in'. So, she knew exactly who it was. She sighed not even bothering to turn around as Ben came into the room and closed the door without uttering a single word.

He came over and sat on her bed, legs crossed just staring at her. He must've calmed down from the talk from her grandfather.

"Enough shuddering in silence, we haven't finished talking"

"Were we talking? Sounded like you for just yelling at me for over an hour" Gwen muttered, turning round to him her eyes darkened and her head hung low.

"Your right! I shouldn't have yelled at you" He stood up.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't deserve it; you went on a date with Kevin E. Levin. He kidnapped you and tried to kill me on several occasions. You dating him shouldn't be up for discussion"

She looked up at him slightly hopeful that Max had changed his opinion but it went South pretty quickly.

"Because it's not; you're not dating him, Gwen"

"It's not your choice"

"It's not your's either. We're suppose to be a team Gwen, not being stabbing each other in the back"

"I wasn't-"

"I said it's not up for discussion, Gwen" Ben crossed his arms lowering his eyes. She breathed out lowering her head and hunching her body over her legs.

"What do you want, Ben?" She asked not even bothering to look up at him.

"We've got a mission tomorrow. Need to know that you're committed?"

She looked up at him staring daggers into his eyes.

"Do I even have a choice?" She whispered.

* * *

Kevin was pretty disappointed when Gwen didn't ring back, though he kinda expected as much. He could hear screaming the moment she entered the door, dragged in by her cousin as she immediately placed her keys into the lock and was shouted at to no end. He constantly checked his phone, waiting for an update from her; a text; a ring; something to say that she was alright and was being interrogated to ends with her pathetic excuse for a cousin.

He needed to get his mind off her, anything would do. He looked over to his second car opening the bonnet and beginning work.

* * *

6:45AM in the morning and she was already dressed for a running session before having to deal with her obnoxious cousin for the rest of the day. Earphones set to a foreign language as it repeated over and over in her ears. She really didn't want to get out of bed today but she had more motivation for her cousin not to see that he was getting to her. She opened her bedroom door to find Ben staring back at her.

'Oh no' She sighed. Her day was already ruined.

"I've got something for you" He grabbed her hand leading her downstairs. She could already see what he wanted to give her. She arched her eyebrow at the objects set up on the table. She walked over to the white and black armour looking slightly more hightech then her last set. Obviously Cooper had made some alterations to her new suit.

"Fully equipt with a Anti-energy stealing device so no one will be able to touch you powers" Ben tapped the heavy armour remembering the incident with Michael Morningstar.

"Plus" He hit the side of one of the arms and showed her the glowing bars of white energy. Gwen could already feel the radiation of manner from the containment.

"Reserve energy" Ben smiled at her.

"And," He smacked the side of the thigh plates showing two concealed pistols; one loaded with bullets and an extra magazine, the other empty. She arched her eyebrow picking the hollow one up.

"Cooper made it so you could focus your energy into one single and accurate blast" She looked through the scope of the pistol.

"Huh," She placed it to the side before she stared towards her cousin.

"Hopefully, you won't get blasted this time" He threw her one last signiture smile before he walked off getting ready for the mission. Gwen sighed, nervous about going back out into the field. She ran up stairs throwing on her underarmour before grabbing the rest of her equipment getting ready to face Ben's adoring fans and the public eye once again.

* * *

Gwen watched the make-up artist in front of her cousin apply small amounts of concealer to his face. She rolled her eyes, scowl on her face and arms crossed over her chest. Yes, she was mad at her cousin and no, she wasn't going to stop bickering with him until he had finally given in and says: 'Yes, yes you can date Kevin Levin or; do whatever you want; what do I care'.

"Gwen, you want some?" He asked obviously signalling to the blonde haired, blue eyed woman above him. Gwen shook her head, resting her back on the wall of the space-craft as she waited for Ben to finish up 'dressing himself' approprately before he went on camera.

"Come on, cheer-up. I practically saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life" He relaxed in her seat of the Rustbucket II as the woman patted his face, lightly with a brush.

"It was my mistake to make not yours" Gwen scowled eyes glaring at the woman who was obviously slowing her movements down so she could score on the latest Tennyson gossip.

"He was just using you to get to me" Ben stood up, walking over to her and staring directly into her shaded eyes. She uncrossed her arms and stood up trying to tower over her cousin and show her that she wasn't intimidated by him.

"And what if you were wrong" She hissed back bashing with her shoulder blade as she moved past him and out the door of the large space-craft so Ben could go make his stupid speech before the mission, followed by the camera crew invading there ship and their privacy as they headed out towards the bad-guys.

"Ms. Tennyson!" Gwen looked over to see the woman carrying a pad of concealer. Gwen arched her eyebrow before walking over to the woman who gently took the girls chin and gently applied the make-up to the small but apparent bruises lining her jaw. Ben sighed walking out of the room, waving his hand to the cheering crowd.

"Wouldn't want your fans seeing those marks on a powerful woman" The woman forced a hopeless smile towards the redhead before walking out of the room. Gwen was shocked at her words, not knowing what to do. Instead, she turned watching the woman exit the craft. It made her sigh thinking about Ben practically ruling her life. Maybe Kevin was right. She pulled out her phone making a phone call.

"Kevin!" She couldn't help but smile so brightly into the phone.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, Kevin it's me" Tears were threatening to spill down her face just hearing her call her name.

* * *

She quietly exited the space-craft not causing too much of a scene or commotion as her cousin stood up on stage answering questions from his adoring fans. She smiled as a little girl crawled past the barriers of the grounds and ran over to the girl with a phone in her hand. Gwen just smiled, giggling lightly as she walked over to the girl, crouching down to take a selfie with the 10 year old before signing an autograph and taking the girl's hand leading the small child back to the crowd. Gwen instantly recognised the similarity between the mother staring directly at her daughter. The redhead lifted the small brunette haired girl up and back into her mother's arms. A polite smile and 'here's you kid back' before she signed a few more autographs and selfies and heading back over to her cousin who was currently standing on a podium having a tiny argument with one of the journalists.

"No, my cousin is not dating anyone" Ben was going beat-red in the face just listening to the journalist.

"But reports say that this isn't the first time the couple has been seen together. At, one, 'auto-show' within it Ms. Tennyson was seen sharing a smoothie with a dark haired man- the same one seen at the restaurant with each other holding hands" The Jounralist hit back reading the report from her iphone. Ben gritted his teeth before turning to his cousin, practically death-staring her down. She just shrugged shaking off Ben's feeble attempts to intimidate her.

He growled turning to the next journalist.

"Yeah, you" Ben pointed to a redheaded woman with ocean blue eyes. She smiled happily before speaking into the microphone.

"Reports have said that you have been dating Gwen Tennyson"

This time it was Gwen's turn to go completely red in the face.

"I'm NOT DATING MY COUSIN"

"But the current trend is shipping: Bwen!"

She turned round to her phone trying not throw a fit and act professional but Ben was already to close to going off the rails with these people.

"I mean you two are always seen together, you never leave each other's side. It must be" She continued.

This time Gwen took the microphone off Ben and answered the question before Ben blew a casket.

"That's solely because we're partners" Gwen stated hoping it answered the woman's question but she just shrugged.

"I think we both know there's more to it then just 'partner's'" the woman stated. The redhead backed away from the microphone trying not to lose her mind with arguing with the woman, unlike Ben.

"Look just because my cousin 'technically' has no DNA because she's an Antodyte doesn't mean that we're dating each other" Ben stated. She tensed instantly at the amount of people raising there microphones up stating that there was a very likely possibility that they were in fact dating. Gwen slammed her head into her hands trying to ignore the people making the accusations.

* * *

Rustbucket II

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Gwen gritted her teeth angrily towards her cousin. Ben just sat in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Gwen crossed her arms furrowing her eyebrows. "The 'BWEN' community, as they like to call themselves, has literally shipped us to freakin' mars" She exaggerated.

"I don't see what the problems is Gwen, it's not like we're even related by blood"

"That's not the p-" She turned watching the camera crew enter the ship. She growled angrily. She hated the crew members that consistently followed the two around a bird of prey swooping down at the small animals that lurked below. That's how Gwen felt around them, they were just there to extort both cousin's weaknesses by making a stupid show out of it.

"Why don't you go meditate or something; it'll cool you off" Ben suggested closing the ramp to the ship and beginning to operate the controls. She stormed off allowing the camera crew to pass her on her way out.

One of the men in a suit smiled towards the Tennyson in the chair.

"This is big Ben, if we can get you two as a pair then we'll sell billions" He smiled brightly almost cheering.

"I still have a girlfriend, you know"

"That's alright, it'll only be in front of the camera. World's most powerful woman with the World's most powerful man well...boy"

Ben narrowed his eyes.

"Man!" The man corrected himself.

Ben stared back over to the other room where his cousin had disappeared. It wouldn't be such a bad idea and he was sure his cousin wouldn't mind; that mind.

"Also, just a reminder to get your cousin to sign her new contract with us, I'm sure she'll like the new one" The man smirked passing Ben the piece of paper and pen. He smiled back.

"No problem"

* * *

Rustbucket II Quarters

Gwen sighed walking into the room where the two bunk beds laid unused for some time now. Over in the corner a dog slept soundly; Ben's wonderdog to be put nicely. Though there was nothing 'wonder' about him. He's just a regular dog which would fill in during the time-slots where it was safe to put the dog into the camera. Gwen removed the timer from her pocket and walked over to the dog, placing a gentle hand on the mutt as she collapsed her back against the wall. Timer set to 3 hours; Gwen removed her phone from her pocket and began reading through her messages.

Julie: 'Gwen, coming round tonight. Girls night in XX'

Grandpa: 'Hey, Pumpkin. Good luck with your first mission on your own. Don't kill each other'.

Emily: 'Are you dating your cousin? not that I'm judging or anything but the media's having a field-day'.

Kevin.

Her eyes lit up when she saw his name. It only read two words but it was enough to make Gwen blush. 'Driving lesson?' Gwen couldn't help the smile that came upon her face, she just couldn't held it. She leaned her back against the wall before answering him back.

'On mission with Ben, can't tonight have company'.

She placed her phone down but as soon as she did she heard her phone vibrate.

'I could sneak in'

Gwen picked up the phone and typed.

'Unless you want to risk it with Ben?'

'He won't notice'

Gwen thought about it for a moment. There grandpa would be on another date with Verdona- catching up together. What could she possibly have to lose. Ben would pick Julie up, allowing Kevin to sneak in, she'll yell at Ben; they'll get into a fight; she can go into her room and...yeah this could work. Kevin can just sneak out when Ben falls asleep.

'Sounds good, I'll tell you when'

Gwen smirked.

'Cya soon, Tennyson'

Gwen rolled her eyes, placing her phone into her pocket before she began meditating.

* * *

I received an inbox wanting to know what exactly happened to Ben and Gwen's parents, so I will write a chapter on that so I put some hints in this chapter to see if you can figure out what exactly happened to their folks.

I know this wasn't the most romantic chapter but believe me the next one is.

Yes, there is a slight amount of BWEN in here just cause I thought it would be funny as most of my stories are about them together.

In addition, don't forget to review. It's keeping this fanfic going.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen winced her eyes as she felt her face being rubbed. She winced her eyes open seeing her cousin holding her cheek checking on her to make sure she was alright. She groaned pulling her head away and rubbing her eyes trying to adjust back to reality of life.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. She watched the camera crew from the door and knew something was up. They followed Ben everywhere on his trips, originally only broadcasting the fights but then as rating went down, starting documenting aspects of his personal life. That included Gwen. But she was a professional, she acted smart in front of the camera.

"Yeah, thanks" She took his hand as he lifted her up. The camera zoomed in on the both of them. Ben picked up her alarm-clock reading the time. She had been meditating for almost 2 and a half hours. He smiled before looking back up to her noticing her stretching her upper body before she went out on patrol. Meditation, was like a lesser form of sleeping to Gwen. She could reap the benefits of allowing her antodyte form to express itself as a form of spirituaity, while at the same time resting and building up her energy and assurance. Yes, meditation was the best form of peacefulness, where she would forget her troubles and calm herself down. It was reality that sucked. The reality of having to put up with her cousin, and fulfill his every need that kinda sucked. He would say something; she would play along with it. That was the game anyway. It's not that she was obliged to do it; it was just a habit she had grown accustomed to over the period of three years.

"You ready?" He raised his hand up near her face. She forced a smile, grabbing his hand and patting his back.

"I'll light up the sky" She mumbled, walking out the room and to the ramp, staring out at the scene of darkness, rain and thunder. Her eyes glowed as she searched for a sign of life amongst the trees below looking for the pink on her radar.

"where is he?" Ben asked placing a hand on his cousin. Her hair blew in the wind as she moved her head continuing to scan the area.

"Over there!" She pointed to a small opening in the woods where the Vreedle Brothers were placing their stolen loot into their space ship.

"Land the RustBucket II" He told her activitating his Ultimatrix and slamming down his watch. Gwen raced to the controls landing the ship as quickly as she could while Ben jumped out of the ship, sumersaulting for the camera before transforming in Spidermonkey, screaming his name. He landed with a large thud into a web of spidermonkey web. The Vreedles turned, facing the alien monkey.

"Looks like we got's some company, Rhomboid" Octagon readied his lazer rifle preparing to shoot.

"Come' out here Tennyson, no point in hidin', we know it's you" He readied his rocket launcher to the mass of cobwebs.

"You're right, which one?" Gwen mocked stepping out from behind them and using her pistols to shoot them both in the back.

Octagon ducked down, as Rhomboid took the onslaught of the assault.

"You little" Octagon aimed his rifle towards her. She instantly threw up a shield blocking his onslaught before raising her manna powered pistol and shooting towards Rhomboid.

"Ain't you suppose to ready us our rights or somethin'?" Rhomboid asked ducking Gwen's powers and firing the rocket launcher towards her. Her eyes widened, quickly dropping her shield and jumping out of the way rolling behind a small hill on the ground.

"Stay still" Rhomboid yelled, trying to shoot her.

"Should've worn a helmet" Gwen muttered placing her hand over her head before reaching for her pistol on the ground and firing back with as much rapid fire as she could force through the hollow weapon. Accurate and cost her a lot less energy then throwing her discs. She had to admit, it was a good design. She would have to thank Cooper later.

"Hey, don't even think about hurting her" Ben yelled. Gwen rolled her eyes, raising her head slightly noticing how close the camera's were. She cursed herself mentally before throwing up a shield in front of the cameramen so they wouldn't get hurt. She grabbed her other gun out of her side and continued to fire single but precise shots as not to hit Ben as he engaged with the enemy by flailing shots of webbing to tie them up. Octagon was the first to go down, too distracted by the win to see Rhomboid regain his composure and aim the rocket launcher towards Spidermonkey.

"BEN LOOK OUT!" She instantly gritted her teeth, eyes lighting up as she pelted towards Ben jumping towards Ben, throwing him out of the way before she threw up a shield. His weapon went off blasting the two Tennyson's. Smoke flaired threw the air blinding the camera's for a fraction of second before it cleared leaving the two Tennyson's still laying behind the shield of manna.

Gwen breathed out laying in the prone-unsupported position behind her pistol. One blast and Romboid Vreedle was on the ground, smoke coming off his body. Spidermonkey stood up off the ground and slammed down his Ultimatrix and helping his cousin up off the ground, dirt covering the both of them.

"You okay?" She asked hitting her thigh and placing away her weapon.

"Not bad for the most powerful being in the world" He smiled at her remembering Diagon's words.

"Weapons powerful" She smiled, blowing on the top of the weapon, placing it back into it's compartment before walking over to the ship and opening one of the crates.

"Diamonds?" She ran her hands through the fortune. She picked up a handful hand and eyes glowing.

"Can you get an owner" Gwen nodded.

"Upstate Library of Tennessee" Gwen muttered placing the diamonds back into the box before throwing the lid back over it. Ben smirked before the producers and camera crew.

"I'll get the diamonds back to their owner"

"Great" The producer smiled.

"We just need one last camera shot and we're done"

Gwen shrugged,

"Whatever wraps this up quicker" She muttered concealing up the containers with her powers before she noticed Ben coming over to her. He took her arm, making her arch her eyebrow.

"They just want to get one last shot" He lead her over to the camera. She was a little put at first as Ben kept a gently hold on her, or so she thought, the armour was thick enough to take an artillery round (as Cooper had suggested) but still light and flexible enough to be able to be used to assault enemies and retreat if need be. The camera shined on the both of them as Ben took her arms so gently. It was kind of romantic in a sense, a finished firefight the two survivors standing in the light of the darkness.

"Close your eyes Gwen" Ben mumbled leaning into her. She did as he said, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, especially in front of the camera. Instead, he did something that completely took her off- guard. She would've never seen it coming. Her eyes sprung open as she felt his lips on hers. He...he was kissing her with such passion. Gwen was hesitant, not knowing what to do. She was in shock from the approach. She quickly raised her hand pushing him off her. Her strength aside, the power of the armour still packed a punch. He was shoved back by his cousin who had the most confused look on his face of why she rejected him. Her eyes searched his for a solution to the answer but she found nothing, until she noticed the camera.

"And that's a wrap everybody, good work Ben. Gwen try not to push your cousin away while we're still rolling but we can edit that part out and just have the romantic bit in" The producer walked over to the two of them trying to place an arm on her shoulder. She was still in shock though. Shocked and confused out of her mind. She couldn't believe it. She backed away from them, not knowing what to do. Ben looked over to her, seeing the hurt look in his eyes. His heart pained him greatly. It took him a few seconds to realise what it was.

_Guilt_.

"Gwen, wait I can explain-"

She ran for it. Ben tried to catch her but the producer stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder and refusing to let him chase after his cousin.

"She needs time to process it, in the mean-time you still have a job to do" The producer pointed to the stash of diamonds and alien's lying waist on the ground.

* * *

Kevin had been working on his new vehicle for hours now and he had only made the slightest dent in fixing it. But it was a project and he didn't want to half-ass the job.

He wiped his hands on a dirtied cloth before hearing the door to his garage close. He turned round to see the redheaded beauty enter his home. He quickly turned round throwing a cover over the car he was working on as to not show her. She, however, payed no mind to it, choosing to move over and sit on the green couch and stare towards the wall.

Kevin arched his eyebrow as he watched the redhead in white shining armour sit on his settee looking like she was in shock.

"You...okay?" He asked, coming over and standing in front of her as she continued to stare ahead, like she had seen a ghost. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees and clicking his fingers in front of her face.

"What happened to you? You look like you're in shock or somethin' "

"Ben!" She muttered back, looking directly towards his television that was recording the news. She knew what it was about without the media.

"Ben what?" He tensed thinking about her cousin.

"Did he hit you? I swear if he hit you he-" He turned round noticing her direct eye contact with the television. A picture came up showing the two Tennyson's together. Kevin's jaw practically dropped when he turned the television up.

"Ben 10 and Gwen Tennyson are a couple" He stared at the picture of Tennyson holding his girl, kissing her with such passion as she stared at him, shocked by his approach to her as he gripped her forearms not letting her resist back as he kissed her.

"Can I stay here for a while" She muttered towards Kevin. He turned to her, knowing full well why she was upset. He kneeled down grabbing both her arms and staring into her eyes.

"You don't have to ask, Gwen" He hugged her tightly in his arms. She closed her eyes leaning on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kevin" She breathed out, feeling practically violated by her cousin.

"Let's get you out of your armour" He whispered into her ear. She kissed his cheek before removing herself.

"You want something to eat, we'll go out for dinner; anything you want?"

Gwen smiled warmly to him as he held her hands. 'Anything you want?' The words played in her head. She didn't understand why but the words played on her mind and they made her feel...happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had been asked that. Kevin noticed her display and took her cheek in his hands, wiping away her tears.

"Burgers" She muttered.

"Could use some fast-food" It was truely the first time she actually craved it.

* * *

They sat on the couch together, Gwen's armour off as she rested in her blackened underarmour, being inflammable cloth with padded elbow, knee and shoulder pads as well as ankle and wrist stabilisers. Her legs were resting on Kevin's lap as he gently leaned over her knees eating his burger with his clean hands. He had been constantly asking about her missions, her most recent ones in fact. The ones where she couldn't stand to be her cousin. They made Kevin feel...warm inside.

"So why do you do everything for your cousin? It doesn't make sense!" Kevin spat munching on his burger and turning to the finishing up her second burger.

Reacting from the question she placed her burger on the side before removing her legs off Kevin's lap.

Gwen gripped the edge of the couch nervously.

"I...ummm" She thought about his question. She had had many of her and Ben's closest friends ask her. Why she made him drinks when he asked? Why she puts up with him violating her privacy? Dragging her out of class just to go to Mr. Smoothies? Why waking her up at 3am in the morning to go on patrol? Why she would help him with any homework he had, even to the point of completing his assignments for school Why, everything?

"Did you like, accidently rip his teddy bear in two" Kevin joked before he noticed Gwen's eyes fade to the ground. He gulped noticing her serious features.

"I did something bad, Kevin. Real Bad" She closed her eyes thinking back to her memories.

Kevin wrapped a hand around her, trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" He rubbed her back, holding her close. She thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"I guess I can't escape it" She lifted herself off him.

"It happened like three years ago" She closed her eyes. "Though it feels like it was yesterday"

He placed an arm around her.

"I..." She closed her mouth, placing a hand on her temple.

* * *

_13 year old Gwen Tennyson sat at her desk at school reading over her report which she had gotten back off the teacher. Her hair was longer, just below her shoulders now and she was beginning to shape into a woman, though still a kid. She was top of her class in all subjects and sat alone with her cousin during lunch and recess. They had grown close since their Summer trip and had been spending more and more time with each other. They were family none the less and family always had each others back._

_She didn't understand why, she practically died on the inside seeing her marks._

_C-_

_Her first fail. She gritted her teeth staring across at her cousin noticing his B+ as well as everyone else's reasonable marks but her's. Her cheeks flustered. She didn't understand._

_"Ah, cheer-up, Cuz" He smiled at her as he patted her on the back._

_"I don't understand. I've never got a mark lower than a B+ before; what happened?" She read the markings scribbled down her page. Covered in red. Her Dad was going to kill her; literally._

_Ben sighed feeling sorry for his cousin._

_"Maybe you should talk to the teacher about it. Meet you outside" He dashed off as soon as the bell rung, to the teacher's annoyance. The old hag gritted her teeth angrily. The rest of the kid's left to go home but Gwen stayed. The older woman noticed sighing annoyed at the girl._

_"Ms. Tennyson, what are you doing?" She asked coming over to the girl. There were tears already in the girl's eyes. The woman noticed her flustered cheeks._

_"Is everything alright Gwendolyn?" She asked bending down on one knee and noticing the paper the girl was leaning over._

_"Why did you fail me?"_

_"It's not a fail"_

_"A C- is a fail"_

_The woman shook her head._

_"The assignment was on your feelings and your life; your intrinsic and extrinsic motivations of why you do things. Gwendolyn, you gave me the psychological history of intrinsic and extrinsic motivation"_

_She sighed staring down at the paper in the girls hand._

_"You're such a bright girl, Gwendolyn, I know you put a lot of effort into this assignment but it was not what I was after. This mark will only make you a better student"_

_The woman stood up._

_"Be sure to read the question carefully before you begin to write" She walked away from the girl._

_"Have a good night, Gwendolyn" The teacher waved. Gwen sighed standing up and grabbing her books off her desk before walking over of the classroom on the way she saw the popular girls staring towards her. She tried to avoid eye contact looking in the other direction of them as they snared at her._

_"Eh," Gwen rolled her eyes not noticing the taller blonde haired girl in front of her._

_"Watch it, Dork" She slapped the redhead's books out of her hand. Gwen gasped taking an unsteady back from the girl._

_"Try get your stupid mark's changed, Dork" She pushed her into the wall._

_"No, I-"_

_"You're a freak, you know that?" The other girl's surrounded her, enclosing her in a small space._

_"Always reading that weird 'spell-book' of yours"_

_"It's like you want to be picked on" The girl shoved her back against the wall._

_"Freak, Freak, freak" They chanted towards her, poking her and shoving. Gwen felt like she was going to explode. She closed her eyes, wincing as she tried to calm herself as they jabbed her in her ribs. She tried to get past them but they shoved her back._

_"Hey," She heard a boy scream. They turned round, seeing her cousin bent over the watch._

_"Leave her alone" Ben gritted his teeth, angrily._

_"Oh look, it's the other freak"_

_Ben took a step forward, "I said BACK OFF!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs. The leader breathed out, flicking her hair behind her shoulders before rolling her eyes._

_"Whatever loser. Come on girls" The 13 year old walked away, leaving the redhead on the ground, huddled over._

_"Gwen, you okay?" Ben grabbed her books placing them back into her fallen school bag. He felt his eyes getting wet as he listened to his cousin cry._

_"Don't listen to them, they're the freaks"_

_She sniffed looking up into her cousin's eyes. He smiled down at her before zipping her bag up and taking her hand._

_"Besides you're way more cooler then them, they can't even do half the stuff that you can do" He helped her stand on two uneasy feet._

_"You're amazing, Gwen, don't pay them any attention"_

_He helped her place her bag on her back before taking her arm._

_"Thanks Ben," She leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"I've always gotcha back, Cuz" He nudged her._

_"I'll walk you home" He smiled, leading her out of the school._

* * *

_"Ah, my Dad's going to kill me" She stared down at the paper thinking about her enraged father._

_"Can't you just not show your Dad?" Ben stared down at her assignment._

_"He already knows, I'm taking this home today. Plus, he rings my teacher up just in case" Gwen placed a hand on her head wiping the tears from her eyes. Ben sighed stopping outside her house._

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_"My ribs hurt, my head hurt's and it feels like my rib cage is about to explode and I'm boiling hot" She grabbed her heart. Ben stared at her shocked._

_"Call me if need anything" He hugged her. She smiled._

_"Thanks, Ben" She removed herself from him before turning to her house._

_"Talk to you tonight" She waved towards him._

_He waved as she walked into her house, greeted by her father opening the door for her._

_"Hey Gwenny," He didn't bother smiling. Gwen saw the kitchen door open and noticed her mother holding the side of her cheek crying her eyes out and holding her face. Next to her stood Saundra, comforting the woman as Carl came over with a glass of water trying to hand it to Lily._

_He noticed her frightened stare towards her mother and gave the girl a quick push towards the stairs._

_"Go to your room, Gwen" He pushed her. She didn't argue, running up the stairs towards her room and unpacking her equipment from her school bag before her father came in. No toys littered her room. It was clean. OCD clean, only filled with books and a few picture frames of her and her cousin._

_She took out the assignment that she received back today and looked over it. She pulled her hair as she sat on the floor leaning against her bed just thinking about it. Tears were beginning to work their way back into her eyes as she felt a tense pressure on her rib cage. The heat of her body started up again. She heard her bedroom door close and looked over to her father staring down at her._

_"Is that your assignment?" He asked kneeling down next to her. Her hands shook as she held the piece of paper in her sweating fingers._

_"Are you going to let me have a look at it?"_

_"I..." He gently removed it from her hands before reading through the piece of paper. It was up to a high level, university level in fact._

_He stared down at the red mark, scratches tainting her work. He shook his head lifting the piece of paper over and reading the next page. Tears dripped down the young redhead's cheeks as she watched him intently face flushed with red. She was burning up. She must've had a fever. That would explain it._

_She watched her Dad flipped to the next page growing more and more angrier. It just made the girl more scared. He shoved all the pages together and stared at the girl, daggers in his eyes._

_"This is the second assignment this week which you've taken home and failed" He stared at her waiting for her answer._

_She couldn't conjure the words though, heart racing to over 200 beats a minute. She gripped her heart again trying to breathe._

_"I..."_

_"What?"_

_She winced her eyes more tears escaping down her face._

_He gritted his teeth when he realised she had no excuse._

_"Damnit Gwen" He sighed getting up off the ground walking over to her back-pack and rustling her back. He watched as the books, pencils and other equipment left un-pack, dropped from her bag. She backed away as he stared at one book in particular. Her magic book._

_"What is this?" He asked. She backed away further._

_Again, she didn't answer. He shook his head throwing it to the side harshly, a threat meant for her._

_"Did your grandfather give you that? You're suppose to be studying not reading about magical fairies" before grabbing her arm._

_"Stand up" He hoisted her up and took her over to her bed. She cried biting her lip._

_"I'm sorry" She begged as he sat down on her bed._

_"You've been told about your marks Gwen," He held her arm tightly as he moved her to the side._

_She blinked the tears out of her eyes as he swung his hand back and hit her. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from screaming as he continued on with the punishment._

_She stiffled every scream that was begging to come out. Every single one until he was finished, s__creaming at her to get back to her studies before slamming the door of her room and locking it as she laid on her bed, crying as pain seared in the back of her thighs and lower back. She hunched over, listening to her parents argue. Listening to her mother scream as he attacked her. She listening to her uncle and aunt trying to calm him down from hitting his wife._

_"I hate it here" She whispered, hearing the sound a smack run throughout the house. She winced her eyes, heat flooding over her body._

_"I hate it here" She winced her eyes, listening to another round of smacking and yelling ring out. Her hands felt like they were on fire as she felt adrenaline rush throughout her body._

_"I HATE IT HERE!" Her eyes lit up in anger, glowing a violent white. She gritted her teeth, feeling her body turn to fire. She screamed, getting off the bed watching as her skin peeled from her hands, turning to a shade of purple._

_"HELP ME!" She screamed, feeling the rest of her body begin to surge with energy. She didn't know what was happening; she couldn't stop. She couldn't feel anything other than the pain flooding through her whole body._

_"HELP ME!" She screamed one last time, smashing her palms down onto the floor boards as she yelled her lungs out. Except, her voice sounded strange. Like she had two different voices. Pain flooded back through her body as she heard people run upstairs towards her. Her door banged open and there was her father, towering over her and telling her to calm down. He was screaming at her. He wasn't afraid of her at all. He was angry; he was furious. He hated her._

_"SHUT IT OFF!" He screamed into ear. She tried to hold down the energy, feeling her rib cage trying to conceal the amount of power flooding through her veins. She screamed, teeth growling as her now claw like hands dug into the floor boards, scratching them. He had had enough though, grabbing her by the arm, ruining her concentration. She gave up trying to hold the power in. Caught up in too much emotion and rage, she screamed one last time feeling her rib cage explode. She didn't remember what happened. One second, caught up in a bright flash of light, the next second on the ground, covered in ash and laying in a pile of rubble. She could see a boy shaking her. She winced her eyes open seeing her cousin._

_"Ben?" She whispered trying to pick herself up._

_"Gwen?" He stared down at her. She caughed, picking herself up off the ground before noticing her purple hands. She was still...she didn't know what she was until she felt Ben grab her chin._

_"It's okay, Gwen" He hugged her, holding her close as she quietly freaked out._

_He shushed her, holding her so close. She could feel his warmth. His human, comforting warmth. She sunk into him holding him closer and hugging him back. She could feel the heat slide from her body before she laid her head in the crevace of her back. Ben stared down at her noticing that she no longer had any close on. He instantly removed his jacket wrapping it round her body before the Rustbucket showed up._

* * *

"Then what happened?" Kevin asked, watching intently as she wiped her eyes and sniffed. Gwen, wiped her nose with the back of her hand, thinking what occurred.

"I was taken away to the Plumber's; locked-up; Ben and I were told we no longer had parents to go home to then a week later, I went on trial"

Gwen rubbed her eyes leaning back in her chair.

"I was originally sentenced to the Mel-void for 20 years"

Kevin's eyes lit up.

"You were suppose to go to the Mel-void for 20 years" He was shocked at her words. Gwen nodded.

"Ben hadn't spoken to me since the accident" She leaned forward. "We were at the court trial and before the judge could bang his hammer, Ben stopped him. Ben had saved the universe twice by then" Gwen muttered staring at her hands.

"He asked the judge for a favour, said that I was part of his team, and he wouldn't be able to save the universe without me. Said that, he couldn't do anything without me"

"The alien judge, told my cousin that anything that I did in the future was his responsibility. He warned Ben, told him that un-matured Antodytes were just ticking 'time-bombs waiting to explode' and that 'he should keep me close'" Gwen closed her eyes.

"Ben took the judges warning, literally. He didn't talk to me for weeks and I wasn't allowed far from the RV either. Grandpa bought me some new clothes though, got a job and eventually Ben's fame rose and made a t-v show out of it. He made money out of it and my grandpa helped him. My brother was already 19 at the time, he had already moved to college before it had happened," She took a gulp of air wiping her eyes again.

"What about you?"

"I was still in shock. I didn't want to use my powers and was seeing a professional about it" She sat up still continuing to avoid eye contact. He rubbed her back.

"I made my cousin a school lunch everyday, did all his chores, cleaned his room. I did anything to get him to talk to me"

"When the judge noticed I was no longer helping Ben on the t-v shows, he threatened to throw me in the mel-void. So Ben was forced to work with me. I did everything he said just so I could at least try to make it up to him" She played with her thumbs.

"As time progressed, Ben got more and more used to having me around. I barely left the house we were in, scared that if I went outside I might not be able to control myself, then Ben realised he wanted a friend"

Kevin laughed, thinking about how many people would kill to be Ben's friend. But then those weren't real friends. They were just there because he was popular.

"Ben dragged me everywhere he wanted to go. We began talking again and I made every effort to make it up to him. I lived in a dysfunctional family but Ben had the sweetest parents. So much that I was actually jealous of him"

"It's been three years, and I'm still guilt ridden about the events" Gwen closed her eyes more tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Is that why you let Ben treat you like this? Because you feel guilty" Kevin placed a hand on her back wrapping her up. She finally looked him in the eyes, nodding.

"It's not Ben's fault, I have a better life with him and grandpa then with my parents. Ben, however" She looked down again.

"Him and grandpa make me meditate for a minimum of three hours per day. Sent me away for a month with grandma so she can help settle me down"

She sighed running a hand through her hair. "My Dad made me study everyday for at least 3 hours, if I didn't then I would be punished, that was on top of doing all my chores and everything else. I hated my Dad so much" She leaned forward, feeling the heat well up in her hands.

"I was just...so angry" Her hands shook with power.

"Babe," He held her close, placing a hand on her chin, trying to get her out of her trance.

"I should, get home" She tried to stand up but Kevin gently held her closer.

"I need to apologise to my cousin" She mumbled. Kevin took her cheek turning her so she would face him. He leaned in capturing her lips. She kissed back, listening to him moan. She sighed pulling back, closing her eyes.

"You want to go back home" He leaned his head on her. She nodded taking his hands.

"I'll give you a lift"

* * *

Gwen got home late, body armour still on, head low as he walked into her house. Her cousin was on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie with Julie wrapped in her arms. They looked like they had recently had a fight. Probably about the kissing incident on camera.

"Gwen!" Julie was the first to notice the redhead enter the room. She removed herself from Ben's arms and ran up to Gwen hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered into Gwen's. The redhead just forced a smile back telling the Asian-American that she was okay. She came over and sat on the couch watching the Summo Slammers show. Ben took a quick glance over to her and forced a smile.

"Sorry, I took advantage of you. I didn't mean to upset you; just...it's a bit of extra publicity, that's all"

"You should have told me that you were going to do that"

Ben shrugged. "They just told me to"

Gwen closed her eyes, leaning her head against the couch.

"You owe me a smoothie" She mumbled yawning as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Wanted to bring across the point that Gwen had a troubled childhood (like the witch of the West- Wicked) just saw the muscial like a month ago and was like (man he's so harsh on her). Anyway, Gwen had a troubled childhood and leaned on her cousin for emotional support. He was always there for her when she needed it the most so Gwen's always there for him when she is older.


	11. Chapter 11

She winced her eyes listening to the sound of the game controller being smashed as her cousin made shooting noises. She groaned, eyes fluttering open as she stared towards towards the television. Her eyes widened, staring at the alien character- Humungasaur.

She arched her eyebrow.

"Are you playing one of your games?" She asked, concerned. Ben nodded, quickly turning his head to see his cousin awake and laying on his pillow; in his bed. She breathed in, still drowsey from sleep.

"Why?" She asked rubbing her temple as she propped herself up on the pillows. Ben shrugged, continuing to play.

"Cause it's coming out and the game producers asked me to see if their was anything I didn't like about it; but it's AWESOME!" He chuckled clicking the controller. Gwen shook her head removing, breathing out as she laid her head against the wall.

"So, I was thinking; Mr. Smoothies later? I'm buying" He muttered towards her as he paused the game and turned to her. She nodded bringing her legs closer to her body as she stared down towards her cousin. She thought back to Kevin, they had arranged to meet up today for another driving lesson, maybe she could just leave her Plumber's badge at the library; would fool Ben.

"So?" He asked, eyes brightened and flickering her way. She nodded, expressionless on her face, lips pursed almost in a frowning matter. Kevin's words had been playing on her mind lately, about Ben and her always together, like she didn't have a choice. She wondered what would happen if she slowly slipped away. Would Ben chase after her? Or would he let her go?

But the answer was simple; she knew Ben would follow her to the edge of the universe and back to save her.

So why didn't he chase after her when she was injured, cold and bound for death?

Where did he go?

Did he seriously leave her to die in the woods?

She sighed, breathing out at the thought. Ben wouldn't do that to her; that was just demonic.

"Sure Ben," She muttered closing her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall, mentally cursing herself. That was before she felt someone touch her arm gently. Cold and clammy hands touch her skin. She opened one of her eyes, arching her eyebrow as she stared into an abyss of emerald green.

"You okay? Never seen you this tired before? Where'd you go after we kissed?"

That's when her frown grew further. She knew why she felt tired now. She was tired of him. His ignorance was eating away at her patience.

"Nowhere okay, let's just go to your stupid Mr. Smoothies" She muttered removing the blanket off her body before standing up and walking out the door.

"Wh- Gwen!" He raced after her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around so that she would acknowlege her. Gwen had known for years now, that ignoring Ben is the simpliest way to get his attention; because he craved attention. That's why he was so hard to lose him. He would hunt her down in a middle of an exam just to show her his new Summo Slammer card. Literally.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I kissed you; I just did it cause' the producer told me too"

Her eyes bulged.

"This is unbelievable; I'm not even on their stupid contract anymore and I'm suppose to be making out with you; on camera"

Ben itched the back of his neck thinking back to the contract.

"I don't even get payed anymore" She rolled her eyes turning round and walking down stairs.

"Gwen wait!" He grabbed his keys running down stairs after the girl.

* * *

They sat opposite each other at Mr. Smoothies. Like always, Ben had a spot personally reserved for himself. Somewhere out of the way of the prying eye; as his cousin had requested at his expense. He didn't understand why she didn't like the attention; the boys who crowded over her; the girl's who wanted to be her. Smart; sexy; kind; powerful; yet gullible. She believed in the best side of people and got beat down for it.

She was innocent and sweat and dark and evil.

She could take the whole universe down in one swipe if she wanted to. She could. He knew she could. Yet, instead of being bad; she was good. More good then he was. She forgave people who didn't deserve her forgiveness. She let people step on her and remained silent about it. Like it didn't even bother. Like she didn't even care. Because she knew she could take them down in one hit. She was strong and powerful and shook off the evil's of the world. At home; at school. It was her life and she chose to ignore half of it by burying her nose in her books and study. He wondered why she didn't care more about the whispers of the girl's in her class who called her a witch; a psycho; a freak.

They meant nothing to her but they meant everything to Ben. He remembered visiting her school once, about to barge in on her and show off his new Summo slammers card to her but he walked past her locker. There was a note on it.

'PSYCHO-WITCH'

Ben gritted his anger, ripping the note off the locker and scrunching it up into a ball. He wanted whoever did this to her to pay. So he dragged her out of class during a test. Had her identify whose piece of paper it was without her opening it up. He sent her back to class, before waiting for school to finish. He found the boy, walking outside about to leave on his own. Darkened hair, blue eyes, loner, wanting to be accepted by the popular kids. Or maybe, he was one. Either way, he was a dead man walking. Ben had stalked the kid near his house, hiding in an alley and grabbing him as he walked past. He transformed into Goop, punched the boy in the stomach and in the face before grabbing him by the neck and threatening his life. He did it for his cousin; he protected her.

He sighed, leaning his arm on the table as he stared at her, sucking on his smoothie as his cousin watched the scenery of the cars driving by.

He couldn't help but noticed how distant she was lately. I mean, she was practically his 'side kick' shouldn't she be more closer to him. Like always watching his back; always saying yes to him. Not 'maybe'.

"What?" She muttered, noticing his stare towards her. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about her.

"Nothin!'" He shrugged. She leaned back in her chair, sipping her straw as she continued to watch the scenery.

"So Julie's coming over later" He began watching as his cousin turned her head and arched her eyebrow towards him.

"I'm surprised she's even talking to you after yesterday" Her eyes darkened as her lips pursed into a frown.

"I said I was sorry"

"You practically assaulted me without my consent" She slammed her fist down on the table about to go mental at her oblivious cousin.

"It wasn't assault" He retorted, staring into her etched daggered eyes.

"I didn't ask for it and I didn't ask for it to be put on television; for the whole world to see" She hit back.

"Look I'm sorry; the producer said I had to so the ratings would boost"

She rolled her eyes, groaning.

"You should've asked me first"

"I should've and I'm sorry I didn't" He muttered towards her, placing his cold clammy hands on hers. She stared at him shocked not knowing what to do. He smiled down at her.

"I'll make it up to you, Smoothies on me"

She rolled her eyes removing her hand and placing it back on her drink and looking away.

"But I need a favor" He stared her in the eyes. She sighed looking towards her desperate cousin. She knew what he wanted. She was just biting her tongue thinking about it. It happened everytime.

"I've got this major assignment and-"

She bit her lip thinking about it.

"...I was wondering if you could do it for me" He smiled cheekily at her. She tapped her fingers against the table, thinking about her options. The library was open til 10pm at night, which meant she could quickly do Ben's assignment and head it round Kevin's. She bit her lip thinking about it.

"What is it about?"

Ben reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Her eyes widened, shocked, as he opened it and passed it to her. She removed it from his hand and read over it.

"A major problem facing the world today is the growing number of refugees. The developed nations in the world should tackle this problem by taking in more refugees. To what extent do you agree with this opinion?"

She sighed, looking down at the bottom of the crumpled up paper. Her eyes widened.

"This is due tomorrow"

"Yeah, and it's worth 35% so can you make sure to aim around 80-85 this time. Julie got pissed at me when I got 97% on the last assignment"

He sat back in his chair. She folded the piece of paper up nodding.

"This is going to take hours; I'll have to get started on this now" She stood up throwing her cup into the bin. Ben smirked standing up and grabbing his keys out his pocket.

"I'll give you a lift to the library" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She just shrugged.

"I'll have to get my labtop from home first"

"Anything for my favourite cuz,"

* * *

She had been typing away for hours, trying desperately to finish her cousin's essay; 2000 words by 10pm. No, she wasn't at the library like she had initially promised; she was at Kevin's house about to have dinner with him...well...sort of. Currently, she was sitting on the couch, legs up, computer in lap, glasses on, notebooks glowing with resources. Kevin watched as she mumbled to herself. He groaned, annoyed at the girl.

"Are we gonna make-out or what?"

"I thought you were making us dinner?" She arched her eyebrow towards him. He nodded, looking over to his kitchen.

"It's still cooking, why are you doing your cousin's assignment?"

"So we could hang out; he thinks I'm at the library"

"It's 7:30"

"Yeah, and-"

He stared at her shocked.

"You usually at the library long?"

"Til it closes; 10pm. Get's me away from Ben" Gwen muttered continuing to type as fast as she could.

"I've almost finished, just got to do the conclusion and-" She smiled continuing to type.

"-Done" She smiled at him, saving her work and closing her laptop down.

"What no spell-check or sending to your cousin?" He laughed at her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she removed herself from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Firstly, my cousin never checks his work and secondly, if I send it to him then I would have to go straight home from 'the library'"

He smiled, removing himself from the couch and taking her hand, and leading her into the kitchen.

"Hope ya like pizza" He wrapped an arm around her.

"Seriously?" She giggled as she leaned against kitchen table as he removed the pizza from the oven.

"Hey, I made it myself"

She smiled at him as he turned round, oven mitt's on with a pink apron. Gwen chuckled, face turning red, with tears in her eyes. He frowned placing the pizza down onto a tray and watching her.

"Alright, alright" He blushed lightly, cutting it up. She tried to stiffen her giggles and compose herself before looking up and him and smiling. He shook his head smiling down at the pizza. He couldn't be more happier at this moment, finally able to do couple stuff with her. It annoyed him to death that he couldn't be seen in public with her though; as much as she put up a front about her 'cousin will have to live with it'. He knew she would. She would have to live with the consequences because she lived with Ben.

He looked up at her and smiled at her. Gwen sighed, placing a hand on his.

"I know that look" She muttered towards him. He skidded his hand away from her and began to cut up the rest of the pizza.

"It's just frustrating that you can't be seen with me in public"

"It's not like that"

"Yeah, it is"

"I'm not embarrassed by you if that's what you're thinking; it's just that..."

"...Your cousin"

She sighed, removing her hand from him and running it through her straight hair.

"I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid if he finds out we're still together"

"So you're just terrified of our cousin" He gritted his teeth looking away.

She sighed, hearing her phone ring.

"Can we please talk about this later, let's just have a nice meal and enjoy the rest of the time we have left"

She forced a smirk before answering her phone.

"Yes Ben?" She breathed out angrily. He rolled his eyes plating a slice for her and watching intently as she closed her eyes, holding her nose.

"I'm gonna be at least another two hours...It's a hard assignment topic of course it's going to take a few hours...Why would you think I'm stalling?...I-" She sighed.

"I'll be home soon..." She placed her head down as Kevin's eyes widened.

"Okay," She mumbled about to get up before Kevin grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes begging her not to leave.

"I'll be there in a bit" She muttered turning her phone off and staring back at him.

"You said you had til 10?"

"I know" She sighed looking away from him.

"I'm so sorry Kevin, I should've known that this was a bad idea" She closed her eyes feeling horrible for having to screw him around. He shook his head passing her a piece of pizza. She noticed the plate in front of her and stared up at him, wondering why he would be so nice to her. He forced a gentle smile before grabbing a piece of his own and eating it.

"I still think we should watch that movie though, even if it's round your house" He muttered, chewing on his pizza. Her eyes lit up shocked.

"Y-You would actually do that for me" She blushed. He shrugged his shoulders closing his eyes.

"Could be fun sneaking around Tennyson's back" He winked at her causing her cheeks to redden.


	12. Chapter 12

Her eyes slid down as she checked through her gramma, paperwork in one hand; red pen in the other. She felt like a prisoner right now; sitting next to her cousin as he sipped on a smoothie and played his game, every now and then he would turn to her. Staring at her paperwork to make she sure was going it. It was worth 35% of his marks. She couldn't mess it up.

"How's the assignment going?" He would ask every now and then. She was groan and mumble that it was going to take a while. Like always.

"Where's Julie? I thought she was with you?" She asked wondering why she had to be called back home so early. He shrugged sipping on his smoothie and playing on his controller.

"She's busy doing her assignment"

"The one I'm doing right now?"

"Yeah. Hey, you should write her assignment for her; maybe she won't be mad at me"

She turned back to her paper, glasses on and eyes scanning the page.

"No, and I think she would kill you if she were to find out that I was still doing your assignments"

"Only every now and then"

"No, it's always and I'm sick of doing it; you're really not learning anything just getting me to do it"

"But I'm a superhero, I shouldn't be wasting my time-" He noticed her eyes, daggered towards him. Now that he thought about it; she was always with him on all the times he had saved the Earth. He sighed, looking down at his smoothie.

"I'm sorry Gwen" He muttered avoiding eye contact. She sighed staring down at it.

"I'm halfway through editing; you could do the rest and just fix the mistakes" She passed it to him before standing up.

"Can I borrow your laptop to fix it?" He asked happily as he watched her about to walk up the stairs.

"I'll send you an email with it"

He sighed watching her walk up to her room and close the door. He sighed flicking off the t-v and beginning to read through the assignment.

* * *

She closed her bedroom door quietly, noticing Kevin already on her red and white king size bed, eating popcorn.

She smiled, as she stared down at him, mouth full of popcorn gazing at her innocently.

He took a gulp of food.

"I paused the movie for you" He muttered. She smirked looking at her laptop as she walked over to him, laying down on the bed and resting her head on his chest. She sighed, breathing out as he wrapped an arm round her and started the movie. She wrapped an arm around his stomach. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Popcorn?" He asked between munches, showing her the box. She took a handful and quietly ate.

"Finally some alone time"

"How'd you get him to leave you alone"

"He's currently checking the grammar for his assignment. I'll take him a few hours at least; Ben's really bad a grammar" She continued to stare at the screen.

'Knock, knock'

Gwen's eyes widened. She instantly turned to Kevin who nodded making a dash for her wardrobe.

"Come in" Gwen straightened her sheets, making sure it didn't look like anyone was sitting beside her.

Max opened the door to see his granddaughter lying there watching a movie on her bed.

"Are you watching a movie?" He asked smiling as he walked in shutting the door holding an object behind his hand. Gwen arched her eyebrow, as he came and sat next to her, placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

Gwen straightened herself nodding before removing her ear phones and staring at him.

"What's up Grandpa?"

"I...err...saw the current news about...you and your cousin. I just wanted to know if you were okay?" He asked her gently, coughing lightly at how uncomfortable he felt around this topic.

Gwen scratched the back of her neck, look away from her grandpa.

"I'm okay, I just can't believe Ben forced himself on me in front of a camera"

Max shook his head.

"Yeah, I heard the producer pay Ben $25,000 to kiss you on public television"

Her mouth dropped.

"$25,000. What the hell?"

"Gwen, don't swear" He muttered towards her.

She groaned, wincing her eyes thinking about the amount of money he had practically just made off her.

"It's okay, kiddo" He placed the small box down onto the nightstand before wrapping his arms around her.

She breathed out wrapping her arms around him before she noticed the small box on the nightstand.

"Is that for me?"

He smiled, looking back and grabbing it from the nightstand.

"I err...thought you should have this" He passed it to her.

"Thank you grandpa?" She mumbled before unwrapping her present, and opening the small box.

Her eyes lit up in wonder as she stared at it.

"It's wonderful grandpa, but I can't accept this" She tried to give him back the box, but he shook his head.

"It was your grandmothers bracelet and now I want you to have it," He wrapped his paws round her small, delicate hands.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo," He kissed her forehead.

"Don't wear it; your powers won't work" He flashed her a quick smile before walking out, closing her door.

"Phew!" Kevin breathed out falling out her closet and smiling goofily at her. She smirked back giggling as he came back over, wrapping her up into a bear hug before kissing her neck, tickling her.

"Kevin" She complained through giggles but he continued to kiss her as lightly as he could without leaving any marks for her cousin or grandfather to see. He smiled, loving the sound of her voice and giggles.

"I want you Gwen" He mumbled into her ear. She tensed a little, at his response to her, not knowing what to do. He noticed her sudden hesitation and removed himself from her. She gulped turning back to him and looking into his eyes.

"I...I've never...'done it' before" She muttered towards him being as honest as she could. It hadn't really come across Gwen's mind in a sense that she was kind of afraid of it. He gently thumbed her cheek and sighed.

"Me either but I'm not going to pressure you if you don't want to"

"You won't?"

He shrugged trying to act cool as he leaned against the wall, bringing her back into a bear hug.

"If you're not ready, we can always make-out" He smirked kissing her lips. She leaned on his chest, feeling his heat radiate into her skin. It was comforting, especially when he leaned forward and played the movie. They sat there for the time being, 20 minutes into the movie, before Gwen looked at him and leaned into his ear.

"I want to" She mumbled biting his ear. His cheeks flustered red as he thought about it. Taking her right then, right now.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, pausing the movie and quietly placing the laptop on the floor before turning back to him and smiling. She grabbed his shirt as he pulled at her sweater, bringing his hands under her blouse and touching her breasts. She gasped at the sudden feeling, warm hands touching her skin. Her cheeks reddened as a low moan escaped her lips. He smiled as he removed one of his hands from her chest and tugged at her pants. She didn't move not knowing what to do. No, not until the door opened without a knock. Her back to the door, Kevin's hand still on her chest, another hand on her waist about to bring her skirt down. The couple were stuck like in deer in headlights not knowing what to do as the green jacketed hero walked through the door, paper and red pen in his hands only wanting to ask his cousin a question on a grammar mistake he had pulled up on her behalf. He expected her to be angry when he entered her room, expecting to find her studying at her desk or asleep or meditating or...something else other than having a dark haired, onyx eyed enemy at her side, running his hands up her body.

"Levin!" Ben hissed with such hatred before he stared over to his cousin still shell-shocked from her cousin's intrusion.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" Ben screamed with such anger. Kevin looked into her green eyes knowing that she was petrified of what was next.

"I should go" He mumbled towards her before removing himself from the bed and placing his hands up high.

"Relax Tennyson, I was just leaving" Kevin forced a nervous smile over to the hero boy before he moved over to the window about to climb out but Ben shook his head noticing his cousin begin to wake from her fear induced shock and stand up from the bed, straightening her blouse and skirt.

"You touched my cousin" He blatently stated, accusing the older boy. Kevin's eyes widened as he stared towards the boy.

"I...um..." Kevin's face reddened in embarrassment.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ben roared about to slam down the Ultimatrix if not for his cousin jumping in and grabbing his other hand, tackling the two to the floor.

"GO!" Gwen screamed towards Kevin before he could intervene on the two. Instead, he listened to her, nodding and jumping out the door away from the Tennyson household.

"He's getting away, Gwen" Ben forced her down, staring towards the window. He gritted his staring down at her absolutely furious to shreds.

"You let him get away" He screamed into her ear. She flinched in pain trying to move away from his grasp but he was alot more stronger than her and pinned her down, hands side by side her head.

Large feet hit the stairs. The two cousin's knew full well who it was. Their grandpa, climbing the stairs to find the two on her bedroom floor. One ashamed, the other furious.

"What's going on?"

"Kevin was here, touching her" Ben hissed not breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Alright, I'm going down stairs. Stay here you two" Max muttered before staring at the girl wincing her eyes at the intense pressure on her wrists.

"And get off your cousin, Ben" He turned away walking down stairs to get the

"Stay there, Gwen" Ben threatened her as he held her down. She looked away from him, closing her eyes and trying to shake him off but it was no use. He grabbed her cheeks forcing her to look at him.

"I told you that your not dating him; you lied to me; you betrayed our trust" He held her down.

"Don't look away from me, Gwen" He held her tight against him.

"Get off" Her cheeks flustered with anger as she tried to push him off.

"ENOUGH GWEN" He yelled at her, holding her hands, pushing all of his weight onto her slim fragile body. Tears sprawled down her face as she cried, giving up the fight. He grabbed her chin and holding her down.

"Look at me Gwen" She winced her eyes, looking up at him trying to blink the water out of her eyes. He frowned at her, upset and unhappy.

"You told me that you were not seeing him. You lied to me Gwen, you lied to me and betrayed my trust; you betrayed our family, Gwen" He spat at her with such hatred that it made her wince and shake her head. It still sounded worse to her ears then she thought it was in real life. She just kissed the guy she didn't do anything else. He leaned down, breathing on her neck. Gwen winced her eyes looking away from her cousin, but he held her close, keeping a hold on her chin. She felt sick just thinking about it. Him controlling her life. For the rest of her life.

"Give me your phone Gwen" Tears sprawled down her face as she turned her head away. He frowned, reaching around to the hidden pocket in her skirt and pulling out of her phone.

"Ben, please" She muttered towards him before he removed himself from her and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he dragged her out of her room and down the stairs to the t-v area. He shoved her onto the couch before scrolling through her phone. She sat there like a deer in headlights awaiting the slaughter of the upcoming car.

He frowned, flicking through her messages to Kevin.

"Driving lessons? Is that your secret code for 'making out'?" He asked staring at her blankly. She shook her head avoiding eye contact with him as she wiped her eyes.

"He's...he's been giving me driving lessons" She whispered wiping her nose on a tissue.

"Seriously? I've been told you I would give you lessons"

"You never gave me any lessons"

"What else has he been giving you huh?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Just...hanging out" she mumbled, twiddling her fingers. He gritted his teeth, shaking his head.

"You aren't going to be seeing him anymore. I'll make sure of that, even if I have to move schools"

She stared up at him shocked.

"You...you can't do that"

"I can and I will" He turned the phone around removing the battery from the phone before throwing it back to her. She stared at it, clasping it in her hands before looking back over to her cousin noticing him place the battery in his pocket. "I want to know where you are at all times from now on" He told her. She looked away from him as she slumped over, feeling sick.

He grabbed her wrists forcing her to look up at him.

"Have your Plumber badge with you at all times," He threatened. She closed her eyes nodding giving into her own demise.

"Anything else?" She muttered daggers in her eyes.

He shook his head, sitting down opposite her and grabbing her cold, clammy hands in his.

"I know you think this is unfair but Kevin's trying to trick you to get to me; he's a selfish, power hungry jerk who just wants to abuse you, Gwen. I don't want him to hurt you, never again, not after her kidnapped you, not after he tried to kill me and grandpa on several occasions"

She looked away knowing he was right. He was always right, cause he always argued and she could never keep up with him. He brought her into a hug, running a gentle hand through her hair and rubbing circles on her back. She winced her eyes, more tears streaming down her cheeks as she sniffed. Gwen shook her head, breathing out as she hugged him back. She hated him for being arrogant and stupid but he always watched out for her.

"I'm going to make sure Kevin's not back in your room, stay here, okay?"

She nodded looking away from him as she wiped his eyes. He smiled, kissing her forehead before he moved off.

* * *

Morning: 9am

This was first time she had ever overslept and frankly she didn't want to get up out of bed, even if it wasn't her bed. In the background all she could hear was Ben playing his PS4 in the background as she stared towards the opposite wall trying to at least pretend she was sleeping. After the whole fiasco last night, Ben had forced her to sleep in his bedroom, even if he had to sleep on the cold, hard floor just to keep an eye on her. Which he did, now he was still on the floor, sitting on a pillow and leaning against the bed as she tried to work off her rage induced headache.

"You've got four hours of meditation today" He eyes opened to find herself staring directly into Ben's eyes.

"Wha-" She shoved him away before sitting up on the bed, back against the wall as she tried to focus on what was going on. Ben shook his head, passing her the timer.

"I know you've been awake for a while, don't deny it" He stated towards her. She winced her eyes holding her head in pain.

"I'm not" She muttered trying to get up if not for her cousin leaning over her body, practically pinning her down.

"4 hours meditation" He placed the timer into her hands before he moved away from her. She groaned angrily before sitting up on the bed, drawing her feet up close to the body and resting her hands on her thighs. She noticed him placing on his jacket and placing his shoes on. She arched her eyebrow wondering what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" She asked gently as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Out, grandpa's going to take care of you until I come back. He's down stairs" He threw her a pillow. She gulped, standing up and following her cousin down stairs to see her grandfather with a blank expression plastered across her face, with a slight frown. She sighed, sitting down on the couch and avoiding eye contact with him as Ben left the house.

"Am I grounded?" She muttered.

"You know you aren't allowed guests round without permission, Gwen"

"But-"

"No buts. I'm disappointed that you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me that you were seeing somebody"

She arched her eyebrow looking up at him.

"I'm happy that you're finally settling down and 'attempting to' have a normal life" He smirked at her, sitting down next to her and removing the pillow from her hands.

"I know Ben's not making this any easier but he has a point. Kevin's species is power hungry aliens. They thrive to get their hands on Antodytes"

"So you don't trust him?"

"Just be careful, that's all" He kissed her forehead before he moved off. She sighed staring down at her hands thinking about the dark haired power hungry man.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, I know I haven't updated this in a while. I've been working on a few one-shots and the other chapter in the 'night in the barn' story that i've written which will probably be updated next.

Don't forget to review guys and tell me what you think.

* * *

She couldn't have been more at peace right. Eyes closed, hands clasped behind her head as the wind blew her hair. She breathed out gently, feeling the vibration of her shirt hitting against her jeans and shirt. It was like a massage over her body. She had never felt more alive in this position...well other than turning into an Antodyte when she went away with her grandmother for a few months out of the year. But on Earth, this was the closest. She could spend hours and hours just...floating until.

'BEEP'

'BEEP'

'BEEP'

Well, until her Plumber's badge disrupted her train of thought. She sighed angrily as she opened her eyes staring up at the clouds in the sky as she her body drifted over the clouds., her body glowing with power keeping her up in the sky.

"I'm not talking to you Ben" She gritted her teeth as she rolled her eyes. The voice was hesitant at first on the communicator before it finally answered.

"...I'm not Ben" It was Kevin's voice. Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Kev?"

"...Yeah, so, I haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering if you were free tonight?" He asked trying not to upset her. She thought for a moment, thinking of her grandfather and Ben.

"I can't" She winced her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh," He sounded disappointed enough to make her feel guilty.

"I mean...my cousin's been watching me constantly lately" She flipped over noticing her house and a green and black car parked outside of it.

"I can't just sneak out again. It's hard enough on my grandpa"

"Oh, I was just. My mum want's to meet you again; she saw you on t-v...with your cousin"

"Oh!"

"So, dinner? My house? 7pm if that's not past your curfew?"

Gwen frowned at the comment made towards her but none-the-less she continued to smile through it. She could trick her cousin and Julie would cover for her. She smirked.

"I'll be there"

"GREAT!...I mean..." He coughed.

"...Great"

She snickered lightly before switching her Plumber's badge off and turning back towards her house.

"Okay," She mumbled to herself, edging herself on to face her cousin again. She took a breathe in before spreading her arms out in front of her. She glided herself down towards the front door of her three story home.

Twisting the knob, she quietly creaked inside to find her grandfather asleep on the couch for his afternoon nap. She smiled, grabbing the blanket off the counter and gently placing it on his body before she walked upstairs towards her room.

It was messy, not her usual style, but between being injured and work, her studies had piled up. Physics books, magic books and scrunched up pieces of paper littered her floorboards and drenched her desk to the point where only her laptop and the current assignment she was working on was visible. Her grandfather had made a comment to her recently about cleaning it up otherwise it would be as big of a mess as Ben's room but she never believed him. I mean, she'll clean it up on the weekend; when she had time. Or later tonight. When she was in full-health she didn't really need sleep because well... antodytes didn't sleep; they didn't eat either. Why would they, they don't need energy; they are energy.

"I'll clean it up tonight" She decided before sitting at her desk and opening her laptop.

'Hey Julie' She began to type to her, setting up the diversion that her friend was more than happy to play along with. Julie would pick Gwen up on her scooter and in return, Gwen would take care of Ship while Julie was out of town. Both girl' gladly accepted. The redhead couldn't help but smile as she walked over to her dresser and ransacked through her clothes.

"Oh man, I've got nothing to wear" She muttered to herself, cursing herself for not going shopping at the weekend.

"It's his parent's; I have to wear something nice" She picked up a red top and black vest.

"He hasn't seen me in this yet; has he?" She asked herself but she shook her head.

"It'll do"

"What will do?" She turned to see her cousin at the entrance of her door, leaning back with a smoothie in his hand. She gritted her teeth, fuming that he was even speaking to her right now.

"Don't you knock! Get out of here Dooface" She grabbed a ball of scrunched paper on the side of her desk and threw it at him.

"Ow, hey" He brought his hands up shielding his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry; I'll knock next time. Geez" He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"...That wasn't an invitation to stay"

"What are you doing?" He asked completely ignoring her complaints.

"Why does it matter?" She muttered back not interested in talking to him. He shrugged taking another sip of his smoothie as he leaned against her pillows.

"Are you going out?"

She nodded.

"With who?"

"Julie?"

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business" She turned around staring daggers at the boy.

"Now would you please leave?"

He rolled his eyes, removing herself from his bed before he walked over to the door.

"Geez, I was just trying to make conversation" He gently closed her door. She groaned turning back to her clothes and trying to distract herself. If she blew up the house; she would be stuck fixing it. She sighed, throwing her shirt off and slowly placing the other one on including the vest and jeans. She smiled, running a hand through her fringe as she sat down at her computer and began typing up the rest of her assignment.

Hours ticked by and no noise from Ben could be heard. Her grandpa had come in once every few hours to check on her but other then that; she was allowed to enjoy her privacy and that in itself meant the world to Gwen. She closed her eyes and thought to herself about how much better off she would be with a little more freedom. Like a roadtrip again where they could just travel around the country and only have to worry about the occassional alien attack.

"Gwen!"

It would be nice and peaceful again. Like when she was 10.

"Gwen!"

No cares in the world other than-

"Gwen!" She opened her eyes to see her bestfriend at her side. The Asian American girl smiled back when the redhead flinched not noticing she had come in the room.

"First time I've ever snuck up on you before" Julie smirked standing up. It was true, Gwen could usual sense a spider crawling out in the backyard when she was sitting in her room. Not surprisingly, Julie didn't really have that much affect on her. She wasn't afraid of Julie but Ben. She didn't even have to blink and she could already see he was next door playing videogames.

"So you ready?" Julie asked passing Gwen a helmet.

Gwen smiled standing up and nodding.

"This is going to be great. I haven't seen his folks since I was injured" Gwen mumbled as she walked down the stairway towards the front door. Her grandpa was in the kitchen cooking up something Gwen had no interest in.

"You two off then?" He asked placing his oven mitt down on the counter as he stared at his granddaughter seeing a guilty look on her face. They were obviously up to something. His granddaughter was never a good liar.

"Movies" Julie butted in.

"We're seeing the Vampire movie" Gwen shrugged.

Max raised his eyebrow.

"You hate Jennifer Nocturn" Both girls frowned.

"We thought it would be fun to see how bad her acting is" The redhead tried to cover. Max shook his head pulling his granddaughter in for a tight hug.

"Just don't be getting into trouble okay. I don't want you laying on the couch for another month"

"It was three weeks" Gwen corrected as her grandpa released her. He smirked shaking her hair and letting the two girls leave.

"Don't be up too late, you've got school tomorrow" He called to her. She waved a hand towards her grandpa, waving goodbye.

Julie nudged her friend as they walked down the pathway.

"The Vampire movie?" Julie asked arching her eyebrow.

"I don't know; I couldn't think of anything else at the moment and it was advertising none-stop when I was injured" She placed on the white and blue striped helmet as Julie jumped on her scooter.

"Ready?" She asked starting the engine.

"Ready" The redhead replied wrapping her arms around her friends waist as they drove off.

* * *

She waved goodbye to her friend. Thanking her for the lift before she knocked at Kevin's door. A quick straightening of her outfit before the door was opened and there stood the Levin boy gawking at the girl.

He blushed madly as he saw her.

"Wow!" He muttered. She stared down at her clothing thinking.

She wasn't wearing anything that made her stand out. Yet, his remark still made her blush.

"Not bad yourself" She smirked back looking at the blue overshirt with 'Kev' written on it.

His blush worsened as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her.

"I uh, was working on my car"

She crossed her arms, leaning back as she arched her eyebrow.

"The new one she asked?"

He snickered uncomfortably before nodding.

"Yeah, she's a beauty"

"She?"

"Yeah, she. Cars are-"

"Kevin, is that your girlfriend" Kevin's eyes widened as his mother pushed his out of the way and stared down at the girl. She smiled happily as took in the girl's appearance. No longer hurt or injured or scared but happy and healthy. At least from what she could see.

"It's nice to see you again, Gwendolyn" She hugged the girl tightly.

"It's nice to see you two, Miss Levin. Sorry if I caused a hassle last time I was over" The redhead replied.

Mrs. Levin chuckled like it was a joke.

"None at all, Gwen. I'm so glad I got to meet you; Kevin never has guests round" His mother smiled.

"Well Kevin, don't just stand there; invite her in"

He immediately moved out of the way allowing the two women to move in through the door.

Mrs. Levin led the girl into the dining room where her husband was currently laying out the food for diner. At first he seemed a little taken back by the idea that she was coming over after Kevin had kidnapped her but then he had heard the story. The story Kevin had told his mum about the young Tennyson. She was just as dangerous as Kevin was. Heck, maybe even more powerful than the boy but she was sweet. He could see the genuine good in her.

"Hey, Gwen" He smiled, giving her a gentle hug in case she was still injured. She smiled returning the hug before he released her and took a good look at her.

"Look at you, all fixed up"

She smirked, "My grandma kinda speeding up the healing process"

"Yeah, Kevin did mention you were an alien"

She nodded before sitting down next to Kevin at the table, opposite his parents.

"So, how has the hospital been, Mrs. Levin?" Gwen asked quietly picking up her knife and fork and attending to her stake. Mrs. Levin looked up at the girl and responded.

"Oh, well we have such interesting patients come in; nothing I can talk about over the table" She laughed.

"Oh," Gwen smirked understanding what she meant.

"Were you planning on going into health-care? Or continuing being a Plumber alongside your cousin"

The redhead placed her knife and fork down thinking.

"I really wanted to be a doctor, you know study to become a surgeon, like my mum was" She stated, bringing her hands together and thinking about her past when it wasn't so bleak. A time when she would come back home and diner would be made at the table, she would sit and talk with her family. Sure she was afraid of her father but sometimes. Sometimes she missed them. Alot.

She was brought back into reality by Kevin placing his hand on hers and lacing his fingers within hers.

"You okay, Babe?" He mumbled into her ear.

"Huh," She was surprised when he called her babe. She hadn't really dated anyone in a while. Well, to be honest she had dated Cooper for a few weeks when they were kids but then the incident occurred and she never sought consolidation in the boy. She didn't seek consolidation in anyone except her grandpa and later on her grandma. They understood what she was, what she didn't mean to do and...

"Gwen,"

"Sorry," She placed a hand on her head trying to think of what they had just asked.

"I'll be at school for another year, after that university, maybe Antodyne after" She thought to herself.

"Antodyne?"

"Antodyte home-world. My grandma lives there. Grandpa was thinking about going to live there someday after Ben's grown up a bit" She snickered trying to make a light joke but no one else laughed. She coughed into her hand trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"...So your relationship with your cousin"

She sighed closing her eyes and thinking about her cousin.

"You saw the latest episode of Ben 10 live on t-v?" She asked.

They nodded.

She gulped.

"My cousin and I aren't going out. He just kissed me for publicity and to get more money off the producers"

"But you're related"

"Technically, not by DNA"

"Huh?"

"Antodytes don't have DNA, Mum" Kevin stated. She arched her eyebrow like he was insane.

"But how do they...?" She stared at the girl like she was crazy.

"Antodytes are formed; created. They're literally balls of energy with a brain" Kevin replied making Gwen turn her head.

"Could've said that a bit nicer" She muttered.

"Am I wrong?"

She turned her head away from him and removed her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought, Antodytes are pretty cool"

"It's fine Kev, really" She muttered back taking a bite of their food.

"Anyway, my cousin and I aren't on good terms at the moment. We're not speaking to each other" She stated changing the topic back to her cousin.

"Understandable" Harvey nodded towards her.

She smiled before she picked up her fork. "So, how did you two meet?" Gwen asked politely.

* * *

Scene Change: Tennyson Residence

Ben yawned as he came downstairs to see his grandpa relaxing on the couch with a book on places to travel around the world.

"Hey Grandpa" Ben sat down beside his grandfather and turned the t-v on.

"Hey kiddo, done your homework?" Max asked not bothering to look up from his book.

"A-huh" Ben nodded taking a bite of his apple as he flicked through channels.

"Gwen, still mad?"

"She went out with Julie. Think they were going to see a movie together"

Ben snickered thinking about the type of movies those two would go see together. As smart as they were they had different ideas of entertainment. It was funny.

"...What did they go see anyway?" Ben asked curious of what the two of them would choose.

"That Vampire Summer one. I don't know why; doesn't sound like the girls at all"

Ben's eyes lit up in shock.

"The one with Jennifer Nocturn in it?"

His grandfather nodded.

Ben turned off the television and stood up scaring his grandfather a little. He knew something was up with him the second he had began asking questions related to his cousin. Ben walked over to the door about to open it if not for his grandpa stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max arched his eyebrow seeing the boy grab his keys. Ben shrugged.

"I just wanted to check something" he replied like nothing was about to occur.

"Ben" Max stood from the couch and turned directly towards his grandson attempting to be stern with him.

"What?"

"You and your cousin need some space right now. Please don't upset her"

Ben sighed turning around to see his grandfather trying to be serious with him.

"I was just going to see if she's okay"

"Ben!"

"What? She's my cousin. She's practically the only family I've got left; What if she's hurt?"

"I know you care about her Ben but you need to respect her space and her privacy and I'm sure your cousin can protect herself. Okay Ben?"

"Fine" Ben sighed picking up his keys and opening the door.

"I'm going to get a smoothie" He slammed the door closed leaving his grandfather there to sigh wondering about the consequences to his grandson's and granddaughter's actions.

* * *

He hadn't figured it out first. Having to check all the cinemas in Bellwood to find no trace of his cousin. He rang Julie asking to speak to his cousin. Despite dating the hero boy she rejected him telling him that she doesn't want to speak to him. So, now he was up at her door-step, knocking on the girl's door loudly. Not surprisingly, Julie answered.

"I told you Ben, she's really upset. She doesn't want to talk to you" She stated crossing her arms.

"Come on Julie, it's my cousin"

"She said no, Ben" Julie placed her hand up trying to stop him from entering but he pushed passed her and into the lounge room. Dark, with popcorn Julie had been munching on watching tennis. He frowned, Gwen hated watching tennis. Julie gritted her teeth worried the hero had figured it out. His hands scrunched into fists as he turned round to his girlfriend.

"She's not here; isn't she?"


	14. Chapter 14

She breathed out closing her eyes as she placed her hands in the hot water of the sink and for some reason, the rest of her body went cold. She smiled feeling the heat sting her hands and the tingling sensation overcame her. It didn't bother her. No, she was used to the heat. The sensation of a flame near her as she fought for her life. Hand in hand with her cousin as they were soaked in blood, sweat and tears. All the times she had been burnt, tortured and almost ripped to shreds. No, a feeling like this. It was natural to her. Well, that and scrubbing dishes.

"You said your grandfather's been feeling a lot better?" The woman questioned, oblivious to the girl's behaviour as she placed a few plates in the sink beside her hands. The redhead opened her eyes, nodding as she grabbed the sponge and began cleaning the dishes.

"He always feels better when my grandma comes over. She's really good at healing people; she's been teaching me how to heal minor wounds lately. Nothing fancy, fractures at most" She shrugged off as she placed a plate on the drying rack.

"Well, that's still quite an accomplishment. Just think how many lives you could save if you worked in a hospital"

Gwen chuckled by the woman's comment.

"Hopefully, I still have to finish off year 12 and a degree" She turned to the woman seeing the upset look on the dark haired girls face. Her green eyes lit up with sincereity at that point. She wondered why she was upset.

"Is something wrong?" She asked grabbing another dirty plate off the side and placing it in the water.

She sighed, placing knife and fork in the sink before she grabbed a tea-towel and wiped her hands.

"Kevin told me about...your living position. About your relationship with your cousin and..." She shook her head.

"...It doesn't seem normal"

The redhead placed her hands on the side of the sink and looked away.

"Oh," She muttered, feeling a hint of betrayal towards Kevin. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she thought about everything that had occurred.

"You're a good girl, Gwen. I know it's hard for you...with your situation but you don't have to live there; not with your cousin. You can move in if you'd like" She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You can have a new start" She muttered. Gwen's eyes lit up in surprise. She was being offered a home. Well a new one. With Kevin. She tried to stop herself from jumping into the woman's arms and hug her to death. She wanted to, so badly. I mean, it would mean the world to the girl if she was finally given some space away from her cousin even if it was til the end of high school. She could do all their chores, help around the house, pay them rent. Heck, she didn't mind.

"But you don't have a spare bedroom and I don't mean to complain, but I'm not desperate to sleep in the garage again. It's kinda...dark" That was the nice way to put it. Other than cold, scary and noisy, even at nighttime. She could still recall the aluminum rooftop catching every acorn or stick that fell off onto that roof and made the whole place scream into her ears.

"We're going to clean out Kevin's room. He doesn't mind, he really just sleeps on the couch in his garage a lot"

"That's very sweet of you, Mrs. Levin but I can't" She mumbled rubbing her arm as she looked away.

"It wouldn't be fair, not on you, not after all you've done for me"

She smiled warmly, rubbing the girl's back. She didn't feel like the girl was taking advantage of her, if that's what she meant. In fact, she was actually quite fond of the girl. She brought out the good in her son, despite her troubled past.

"Gwen, we'd love to have you here. Just have a think over it and talk to your grandpa" She smiled.

"I can clean up the rest of the dishes. I think Kevin's waiting for you in the t-v area anyway" She winked making Gwen blush as she moved off.

"Thank you for the offer" She muttered before leaving.

* * *

Mrs. Levin wasn't lying. Kevin was sitting right there with a small present in his hands. She arched her eyebrow, smiling gently as she came and sat beside him, close enough to lean her head on his shoulder. He smirked lifting his body up and wrapping his arm around her.

"Was wondering how long you were going to be" He muttered into her ear before kissed her cheek gently. She giggled, his lips tickling her earlobe.

"Kevin" She chuckled before he placed the present in her hands.

"I know you had your birthday a few months before we met but I wanted to get you a gift"

She smiled looking down at it.

"It could be an anniversary present" She suggested.

He blushed leaning into her as she opened it up.

"Oh yeah" He purred into her ear.

She gently laced her fingers around the blue bow, pulling at the strings before lifting the lid of the black box. Inside laid a brass, pendent necklace.

"Kevin, it's beautiful" She gasped, noticing the small lock on the side.

"You can open it up" He took it from her hands and opened it to find a piece of glass that could hold a picture. She frowned.

"Hmm, shame we haven't-" She was caught off guard by him holding out his phone.

"No big, we can just put one in" He smirked leaning closer to her as they captured a selfie together. She chuckled as he played with his phone sending the photo to his computer.

"Stay here" He mumbled, exicited before racing off. She smiled gently, looking down at the piece of jewellery in her hands. She had never received such a delicate present before. Other than practical equipment Cooper always seemed to have 'lying around'. She always felt bad for him. How many countless hours went in to creating her something nice and meaningful to get her attention but she never wanted to date him. She felt awful, she always assumed that after one date with her he would just run away like all the other guys.

'You did what?'

'You're THAT girl who?'

She rolled her eyes. She always thought Ben was the only person who understood her. That her grandparents were the only people who cared about her. She always felt neglect, like a third wheel around her grandpa and cousin and now...Now she finally had someone who understood how it felt to be an out-cast. To not belong to society and...

It felt...nice.

She curled her fingers around the small pendent thinking about her life. A life with Kevin and his family. She would give up being tucked up by her grandfather each night. It sounded stupid, the fact that she was 16 years old but he always came in and checked on her at night-time. She remembered once she passed out from studying at her desk. He turned her lamp off and helped her to her bed where she could get some proper rest. Tucked up in a blanket and kissed on the forehead. It was something her father never did. He never chased away the monsters under the bed when she was little. He always looked at her like she was the monster. The worst part about it was that he wasn't wrong because in the end. She ended up being worse then any monster under the bed.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she didn't deserve what Kevin's family was offering her. It was too good for her. She felt guilty. Very guilty. What if she did the same to them, she wouldn't have her grandpa or Ben there to calm her down and she would explode. No, she couldn't stay with them.

"Here," She felt a weight come down next to her and touch her hands. She opened her eyes up to see Kevin focussing on placing the cut-out picture in the small frame before closing it.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" He asked sincerely. She smiled nodding as turned round pushing her hair out of the way for him to clip it. His fingers shook as he tried to clip it on her, it took him a couple of tries, leaning sweating, clammy hands on the back of her shirt, hoping she wouldn't notice him shaking but he knew too well she could feel it. She just didn't say anything. Being nice to him.

"There" He mumbled. She turned back round staring down and holding the charm.

"It's beautiful, Kevin" She mumbled.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Admiring her beauty. She thought the piece of jewellery which had no practical use to him, meant the world to her. His heart pained greatly. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve someone like her. She was beautiful, stunning, kind-hearted, powerful, smart, ambitious, cunning, sassy and...everything he urned for in a girl. She meant the world to him and he couldn't lose her. Not by her cousin, not by her past. Not by his either. She needed a new life together and he knew he could make her happy, forget about her problems and they could settle down with each other. He knew she was the one.

'beep, beep'

A groaned crossed her lips. She reached for her phone but was stopped by his hand.

"Don't" He mumbled into her ear. She thought about it for a moment, wanting to see who was calling.

"If it's Ben, I won't answer" She mumbled back. He nodded, releasing her hand as she bent down, grabbing hold of the phone and taking a peak at the screen. It was Julie. She arched her eyebrow bringing the phone up to her ear and listening to the puffed out girl.

_"So, there's good news and bad news"_ The asian woman began speaking. The redhead instantly turned the phone on speaker, arching her eyebrow.

_"Which one do you want to hear first?"_

"The bad news" Kevin quickly interrupted taking the Asian back, not realising she was on speaker.

_"Um, Ben's looking for you, Gwen. He kinda figured out you weren't round my house"_ Gwen's eyes lit up in fear.

"And the good news?" She asked worried to death.

_"He doesn't know where you are or where Kevin's house is for that matter"_ She breathed out relieved as she laid her head back on the couch.

"That's a relief" Kevin smirked leaning over and running his hands through the redheads hair thinking about how much time he had. A whole night with her and the morning too. It was going to be awesome. Gwen looked up seeing the look on her boyfriend's face, she narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

'Not the time, Kevin' He could hear scream through his head. His eyes lit up in shock. He held his ear as his girlfriend returned back to the phone.

"Do you know where Ben is right now?"

_"I told him you went to the supermarket to pick up some snacks. I didn't say which one you went to though so you can either stay at Kevin's or get your butt back here with some food. Your choice" _

"Thanks Julie" She mumbled, switching her phone off before she turned to Kevin.

"...I don't want you to leave" He mumbled grabbing a hold of her top and holding her close to him. She sighed resting her head on him and wrapping her arms over him.

"Please, just stay with me. We'll worry about the consequences in the morning" He mumbled into her ear, kissing her lobe, begging her not to go. She thought about it. Thought about just going to the shops, picking up some snacks and heading back to Julies. But she would feel bad for leaving Kevin and if she did, it would mean Ben meant more to her than Kevin. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around him as to not let go.

"I'll stay with you Kevin. I'll stay round here"

He held her tighter, smiling happily to himself. She loved him. She loved him and he knew it.

"Thank you" He mumbled releasing her before capturing her lips. She kissed him back, caressing his cheek with her fingers before they were interrupted. Not by his parents adorning noises but by a loud, thunderous knock at the door.

It took them off-guard, hoping it was just a delivery-man working late or his step-dad forgetting his keys again but their hopes were cut short by an angry voice bellowing out behind the door.

**"Gwen, I know you're in there. Open up" **


	15. Chapter 15

She almost jumped out of her skin at hearing the loud, gruff voice pounding away at the door. She cursed under her breathe at the idea of being disrupted by the one and only.

"There's never any alone time" He mumbled under his breath he kept a tight hold on her body afraid she would let go. She did in the end, extending her arm to get up off the couch and attempt to walk over to the door but she failed miserably by her boyfriends arm curling round her tighter.

"Babe!"

She shook her head.

"I can't run and hide"

She closed her eyes before trying to get up again but she was held down by the larger male.

"Kevin" Her eyebrows furrowed as she hissed his name.

"I barely get to spend any time with you and when we do we're always running away from your family for once can we stand up and face them" He was sincere with his words, like he wanted to face his demons on her behalf. She stopped him last time knowing full well that her cousin would take him out in an instant. He had confronted her about it afterwards- her obscure top and skirt. She had explained to him that they had slipped down slightly when she tried to stop him from getting in another fight and believed it- every last word. Ben wasn't the smartest guy around but he had the decency to believe her about it. I mean would he really want to believe that she was about to have sex with his arch-enemy. That wasn't her- at least; that wasn't who he thought she was. Innocent. That was the only word that came to Ben's mind when he thought about her. Dangerous and deadly but innocent and gullible- placing trust in people who didn't deserve forgiveness for their sins.

"Does it have to be today?" She asked concerned.

"If not today then when; the media already knows about us"

She was speechless in the fact. She was in fact her 'dirty little secret' and she was ashamed that she had treated him like that. Embarrassed to be seen with him in public because they would be made a spectacle of and she would be deemed a traitor again.

"…okay" She whispered in defeat avoiding eye contact with him before he wrapped her up in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Max I wasn't expecting you around" Mrs. Levin chuckled happy to see the man as she allowed him into her arms for a hug.

"It's nice to see you again" He smiled back hugging her before he stood up straight and ran his eyes across the living room couch to find the redheaded Tennyson not looking shocked but unhappy. Like she had just accepted that he would be here. It surprised him. What surprised him even more was the arm that was wrapped around her side. The arm belonging to Kevin Levin. He closed his eyes trying to take his mind off his instinct to separate them-30cm spacing- but he overcame his desire and turned back to the woman.

"Mind if I talk to the kids quickly"

"Of course Max. I have to say: Gwendolyn has been a pleasure to have over" She smiled genuinely at the man before walking off. He was glad that the girl had been behaving; it was some relief for what occurred within the past few hours with Ben ringing him up stating that Gwen wasn't at Julies house and had lied about her whereabouts. Max had told the boy several times to calm down and to go back home but he wouldn't listen- too infuriated with the fact that Kevin may have her trapped and be raping her at the very second. So he continued on- hunting astray until he found the house. Fortunately for Max he knew where the Levin family lived and only took him a few minutes to find the two of them together not particularly smooching but close. Just holding each other. He knew Gwen wasn't dumb and wouldn't fall for some stupid tricks but that doesn't mean she wasn't a teenager. A 16 year old girl who was just starting to learn about boys.

He sat down on the couch opposite the two. It was quiet; uncomfortable and even a little hostile from Gwen's point of view.

She leaned forward trying to not show that Kevin's arm was obviously around her; instead trying to hide it but Max wasn't dumb he had already noticed the second he had walked through that door. He also noticed the two teenagers wondering eyes hating the confrontation. He sighed, knowing he would have to begin the conversation.

"You should've told me where you were- You know I hate it when you and Ben lie to me"

"I'm sorry, I should've told you but I was scared you would say no and tell Ben" She rubbed her still continuing to look away.

"…Gwen, you had me worried sick; what if someone tried to grab you and-"

"I can take care of myself"

"I know you can but sometimes you won't be able to and I need to know where you are and I need you to have your Plumbers badge and cell-phone on you at all times. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly before looking up into her grandfathers eyes.

"Ben took my phone off me" She muttered. Max arched his eyebrow.

"….Why did Ben take your phone?"

"He started going through my messages and then took the battery out of it. My phones been dead for the last couple of days; I haven't been able to use it"

"What about your Plumber's badge"

She scratched her neck.

"….I kinda gave it to Julie so Ben wouldn't bother checking in on me" She muttered. Max sighed.

"Please don't do that ever again"

"…Yes Grandpa" She mumbled looking away.

Kevin's face cringed when she heard her sigh in defeat; he was getting mad.

"Well, she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't so afraid of her cousin" Kevin gritted his teeth annoyed that she was the one being told off.

"She doesn't deserve to be grounded or punished or whatever you plan on doing to her"

"You aren't being punished," He spoke to her granddaughter looking miserable as anything. She raised her noticing her grandpa's blank stare towards her.

"You've been through enough" He sighed.

"And I know it hasn't been easy with everything that has been happening between you, your cousin and the media"

"I'm not going to drag you home if you don't want to, kiddo but I don't want you running off. Tell me where you are"

She nodded leaning back on the couch so she was relaxed.

"I know you and your cousin need a break from each other so I'm letting you off tonight. You guys can watch movies or do whatever you like just don't do anything stupid, alright" He stood up before walking over to his granddaughter and giving her a gentle hug. She hugged him back as tight as she could.

"I'll get the battery back for your phone and I'll drop some clothes by later. Stay out of trouble" He told her before he turned to Kevin.

"Levin if you break my granddaughter's heart I'll send Ben after you"

He smirked.

"That's not an incentive" He muttered before kissing his granddaughter's forehead.

"Be a good girl, Kiddo"

And just like that; he left, leaving the two teens alone to entertain each other.

He smirked towards her running a hand through her hair as she stared into her eyes.

"Didn't think Max was going to be that cool with us being together"

She snickered before she rolled her eyes.

"You saved my life from almost bleeding to death or dying of hyperthermia; I'm sure he wouldn't mind me staying over yours with your parents around, of course" She smirked towards him. His smirk dropped as he stared towards her only now just realising his folks were in the house meaning he would have to be quiet with her. Quiet. Damnit. But then again he had a garage.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked brushing her cheek gently trying to hint to her that he wanted her but being the innocent person she was she didn't notice the sudden allure in his eyes, sparkling towards her- begging her with his eyes. She was oblivious.

"I don't know, a movie or something" She suggested gently shrugging. He chuckled, smiling towards her.

"Sure thing, Gwen. Anything in particular? Comedy? Horror? Action?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Horror!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my grandpa never lets me watch them because I'm 'under age'" She rolled her eyes.

"You rebel" He snickered.

She smirk.

"You have something in mind?"

"I do but you won't like it"

She arched her eyebrow.

"The conjuring but I think it's too scary for you" He leaned back against the settee. She stared at him for a second before crossing her arms.

"That's not scary"

"The second one is and I know it'll make you shriek" He ran a gentle hand up her arm trying to set her goosebumps off.

She scoffed shoving his hand away and glaring into his eyes her competitive nature taking over.

"You're on" She hinted fire in her eyes.

He snickered.

"Alright Gwenny come on" He stood up and placed his hand out helping her up. She kindly took it before he wrapped an arm around her as they walked to his room. He passed his mum on the way through gently hinting to Kevin to leave the door open which he rejected as soon as they entered and locked the door and turned off the lights. She shook his head before sitting down on his bed and fluffing a pillow to rest her head behind. She wasn't surprised at his room. A messy guys room similar to Ben's except Kevin's bed was a little smaller, less room to move around.

Her's was a king size bed.

Kevin's was just bigger than a single.

She turned her head and noticed the pile of clothes lying in the middle of the room. His desk was covered in nothing but piles of broken alien tech that he had been attempting to fix. Ontop of his dressed, just adjacent to his bed was a flat screen t-v with a computer console just next to it. He laid down on the bed with the mouse on his leg dragging it across and bringing up Netflix before clicking on the movie. The redhead quietly removed her shoes before she laid back against the wall and Kevin nice and close to her almost falling off the bed from the lack of space. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She rested her head on his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Comfy?" He asked as he grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up to him so that it was laying on him. He shuffled over now having plenty for space for himself while having the girl close to him.

She snickered lightly as she wrapped an arm around him and listened to his heart beat.

"I'm comfy" She smiled before she began to watch the movie.

About 30minutes into it she was already shaking. Eyes winced as she bit her lip trying to look away. Why did she agree to this; it was horrible. Kevin hadn't really been paying attention to the movie moreover just her. He had been keeping a close eye on her, watching her every movements and noticing her frightened demeanor.

He held her closer to him and gently ran a finger through her hair and nuzzled her.

"Are you enjoying the movie?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Really?"

She gulped, yelping as a jumpscare occurred on screen. He winced as she gripped his side. He bit his lip as he continued on letting her watch the movie knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sleep at night too afraid a dead-nun may come in the night and attack her. Either that or an old man. He couldn't care less right now. Right now she was in his arms where she belonged. He watched til the next hour and a half pressed on jumping at the jump-scares, acting cool on the outside but freaking out on the inside. He wanted to appear cool for her; like he wasn't afraid of anything. He was surprised to find she was covering her eyes at some parts.

Surely in her line of work she wouldn't be afraid of anything but then again. I guess in a movie you couldn't do anything except feel vulnerable to the damnation and ideologies of the protagonist. The movie finally ended. He turned off the television and switched on the lights blinding the both of them.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up from him trying to gain her vision back from the shock of the light before she turned to him.

"Well that honestly gave me the chills, little girls in movies always seem to be the most scariest I don't know why; they're like the first ones to be possessed"

He snickered before she arched her eyebrow.

"Not like you to have powers when you were 10; it kind of looked like you were possessed when your hands lit on fire" She rolled her eyes before she got off the bed.

"That was magic not possession" She placed her hand on the door.

"I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" She shrugged before walking out before closing the door behind her.

Kevin laid back against the pillow. He wanted her badly but he didn't know how to ask her if she wanted it too. He didn't want to force her but maybe she liked it rough. Hmmm….probably not because it would be her first time and he had had previous experience with woman having pain the first four or five times they have sex. He would have to take it slow and be gentle with her.

Gwen sighed as she closed the door to the bathroom. She knew staying over Kevin's meant one thing. She had already taken the hint as soon as he locked the door to his room as a do not disturb sign. She breathed out, running a hand through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quietly tidied herself up, taking her time in the process and silently cursing herself for not doing any research into the topic at hand.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" She mumbled to herself as she thought about how her girl-friends at school had described it. Painful, uncomfortable, bruised, vulnerable.

She gulped, closing her eyes. She hated all of those ideas.

She always envisened sex to be….well sexy but in actual fact it had been consistently described as gross and messy.

"Maybe Kevin will understand if I'm not ready" She muttered mulling it over in her head all week. She didn't feel like she was. Actually she was pretty scared by it. The thought of someone impaling her. The thought of her feeling vulnerable again. She shivered, holding the sink as tears streamed down her cheeks thinking back to the day she was laying under a tree pinned and helpless, on the verge of death and begging to be put out of her misery. Her hands began to shake. She thought she was over it. She told her grandpa she was over it but every now and then the thoughts would begin to sneak back up and attack her when she felt most weakest.

She heard a gentle knock at the door and a concerned voice peak through the wood.

"Gwen, you alright?" Kevin's voice startled her. Just like that, her walls were built back up and she straightened herself, wiping her eyes before staring at herself one last time in the mirror to look for any signs of crying. She looked fine before she flushed the toilet and turned the tap on.

"I'm fine" She called back before switching the tap off and walking to the door. She noticed Kevin standing there with a small duffle bag in his hands and a battery.

"You grandpa just dropped this off" He passed her her battery as she closed the door behind her and grabbed her phone placing the battery back into the phone and switching it on.

"Thanks" She mumbled, checking her messages as she walked back into his room an sat down on his bed. He followed her, tossing her bag to the side and closing his door quietly locking it, hoping she wouldn't mind. She noticed out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything instead scrolling through her facebook messages before she placed her phone on silence and put it down on his desk as to not ignore him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

He smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: M RATED CHAPTER- sexual content

If you skip this chapter the story will still make sense

* * *

"What do you want to do now?"

He smirked before walking over to her and sitting down next to her and taking her chin. He felt the softness of her features before he kissed her on the lips and brought her closer into him. She was taken off guard at first not knowing that he would kiss her so gently. She kind of thought she'd be ravished; have her clothing removed the instant he touched her. That's how the boy's at school described it when she over-heard them talking near the lockers. It always sounded a bit too rushed for her liking but then she was never really interested in dating anyone from her school. Some of the boys there could be a bit...braggy about their personal stuff and it disgusted her.

But Kevin, Kevin was different. He was being gentle with her, gently thumbing her cheek as he kissed her and she kissed back to his delight. He lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap as he leaned back against the wall and continued their make-out session. He ran one hand over her stomach and side as the other interlaced itself within her red locks. She could feel his hand creeping under her shirt, giving her goose-bumps and making her feel a little nervous about whether he would still find her body attractive under her clothes. She gasped when she felt his hand sneak under her bra and begin to grope her left breast. She began to kiss back once she got used to the sensation but the area was so sensitive.

She had never been touched their before, well not willingly. Being a Plumber, a saviour of the Earth meant she had had her fair share of fights, kidnappings, torture sessions and a few sexual assault charges against particular aliens- take Morningstar as the biggest offender. Despite this, she had never been raped before- luckily for her she was always able to find a way out of the situation before it got too messy.

Unfortunately, the incidents had still left their fair share of mental scares on her- which made sex even more frightening. He quietly kissed her neck being careful not to leave any hickies or bruising. The last thing he needed was an excuse for her cousin to come over to his house and start making accusations that he raped his cousin, before he got his arse hauled off to the Mel-void. He removed his other hand from her hair and began un-buttoning her vest. She placed her forehead in the crook of his neck, watching as he played with the fabric in his hands, slowly striping her of the pestering material before he got to the last button. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he pushed the fabric out of the way and looked down at her abs and bra. He noticed a few scars that laid waste over her skin, particularly a long keloid scar that had aligned itself horizontally down her the left side of her ribs. He brushed his fingers over it as she winced still remembering the pain like it was yesterday.

"That was from your fall, wasn't it?"

She groaned nodding as she grabbed his hand removing it away from the scaring. He knew she was still traumatised by it. It would have been a hard thing to get over. He turned his attention to the old wounds on her stomach and trailed his hand over them. A medium size one just above her belly button, where she had had stitches, and another one just where her kidney would sit on the right hand side.

"What about these ones?"

"One from a sword" She pointed to the one above her belly button.

"Curtosey of the Forever Knights, the other a present from my cousin"

Kevin's eyes lit up at the thought of the girl actually being attacked by her cousin. His blood began to boil as he stared at the scar in agony.

"We got into fight's lots when we were kids to the point where we would literally be destroying things around us, gas-stations were most common. I got cut with some metal shrapnel when I was 15. The scar just never faded, that's all" She muttered closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. He turned back to her and thumbed her cheek.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Gwen. Not by your cousin, never again" He muttered to her.

"I don't mind my job Kevin, I get to save people and if I get hurt, that's the sacrifice I'll make"

He frowned. Maybe he was selfish but he never wanted to hear those words come from her mouth again. She was special, a diamond in the ruff and she would give up her life for a stranger. For someone undeserving.

He kissed her gently on the lips being as careful as possible to not cause her anymore pain then she had already endured.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should be getting hurt by your cousin. Your family"

"We have an equal share, Kevin. I can hold my own against my cousin and it's not the first time that I've sent him to the hospital"

He smiled at the thought. It may have sounded sickening to an outsider but he loved the thought of her giving her cousin a taste of his own medicine. Of her smashing his teeth in over a small dispute. He kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"That's my girl" He mumbled before he leaned over and removed her bra. She was a little self-conscious despite herself being so headstrong but he didn't seem to mind her hesitation, placing it down to inexperience in the bedroom. He knew she was a virgin the second he began going out with her. She was always so hesitant of being touched, like a frightened cat. He brought his mouth down on her breasts sucking and nipping at them as his hand ran down towards her jeans unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He placed his hand down into her pants and began messaging her clit.

She gasped at the feeling before he began to hear her moaning and her back began to arch at the intense sensation. Kevin smiled to himself loving the idea that she was enjoying herself. Every now and then he'd brush his teeth against her skin, knowing the one place he could genuinely leave a hickey without it being found.

He placed his other hand on her other breast and began to massage her. He intended to make sex as pleasurable as possible for her after all it was her first-time and wanted it to be special for her. He felt her arms come back round his head before he was brought back up to her mouth and kissed. He chuckled as he felt her begin to get comfortable. He wrapped his fingers around her hair before he turned back to her pants and removed his hand from stroking her lower-regions.

"I think those are going to have to come off"

He turned back to her, seeing her hesitant gaze into his eyes.

"Fine, but so does your shirt" She reasoned with him.

He snickered but agreed to her request and complied immediately. He then turned back to her pants and grabbed the hem, pulling them down along with her black panties before he helped her remove the rest of her shirt off her body. Now she was completely naked in front of him, now completely self-conscious of her body. She blushed madly as he stared down at her taking in the sight of her. She was beautiful, intoxicating almost. He felt himself get hard just by the thought of her and now she was his. But, he body was marked with scars and old-wounds that had not healed very well. He could tell she was nervous about what he thought about her and it only made him want to hold her closer. He gently wrapped an arm around her, holding her close into his chiseld chest before he kissed her again trying to distract her from what was next. She winced her eyes, scrunching her face in pain as he protruded a finger into her and began to push back and forward.

"You're tight" He mumbled placing another finger into her. She gasped in pain, feeling him stretching her inside before he began pumping back and forth. She began to kiss him again once she got used to the sensation.

He placed his other hand back on her chest and began messaging her before playing with her nipple. He removed himself from her mouth before attaching lips back to her breast and creating more hickies as he listened to her breathes getting faster and faster. Sweat began to roll down her forehead as her hips began to buckle. He smiled knowing she was close. He thumbed her clit, trying to get her over the edge. He felt her hips buckle and toes curl as she felt release flooding through her. She breathed out letting her head relax back against the pillow before she felt him pull out of her and reach across her into his drawer and grabbing a tissue.

"You okay?" He asked, wiping his hand on the baby-wipe before he grabbed a small box.

"Yeah," She muttered back catching her breathe as she sat up. He watched as he removed his pants and trousers before grabbing a piece of plastic out of the box. She watched him as he opened it and slided the condom over his member. He then turned back around to her and kissed her lips and aligned himself.

She bit her lip as he stared back into her eyes and held her hips in place.

"Will it hurt?" She asked curiously.

He smiled at her before brushing her face with his thumb.

"A little but not too much" He reassured her and kissed her lips.

"You still want to-" He asked wanting her consent.

She nodded and gulped.

"Yeah"

"Just relax, okay?"

She nodded resting her head back on the pillow and began pushing into her. She winced her eyes in pain and grabbed his hand squeezing it. He couldn't go that deep at first, allowing her to get used to the feeling. She groaned as he pushed back into her trying to get deeper and deeper. She winced her eyes, trying to get used to her body stretching to fit him.

She tilted her head back as he began to set a pace. He placed a hand back on her breast and began kneading it. She began to moan which made him smile and push deeper into her before kissing her. She could feel herself getting close again as he touched her. He pulled her hair back arching her spine so he could get deeper inside her before he continued. She was so close to another climax before he pulled out. It made her feel empty before he flipped her over and pulled her hips up so she was on her hands and knees.

She gulped before he entered her again and held her hips in place before pulling back on her hair in an attempt to arch her back. She winced her eyes in pain trying to accomodate to the new feeling. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back behind her so her head hit the pillow again.

She could feel herself beginning to drool on his bed. Not that he would mind. She felt her second release as he continued on. He felt her muscles tense on his member causing him to get closer to his climax.

"Can I be...ooontop?" She asked staggering between breaths. He smiled, pulling out of her and laying down. She pulled herself ontop of him and carefully guided his member into her. He lifted his head up and began messaging her breasts as she bounced up and down. He smirked, cheeks red as he watched the show. Enjoying every second as he squeezed her butt and flicked her nipples. He could feel himself getting closer and closer with every movement she made. It was slow for his liking but he didn't complain, instead grabbing her body and pulling her into him before he bucked his hips back and forth as fast as he could. She was getting close again, sweat dripping down her forehead as saliva drooled from his mouth and onto his shoulder. She didn't think she'd be able to come a third time but as his climax grew closer so did hers. Her muscles contracted around his member one last time before she yelped and he came, holding onto her tightly as he finished his release inside of her. She didn't move, not at first- too out of it to register him kissing her neck and running his fingers through her red locks. He wiped her mouth with his thumb, knowing the predicament was a lot for her to take in. Still, he smiled at the beauty in front of him as he let her rest for the moment.

"Guess your not a virgin anymore" He muttered chuckling lightly as she pulled herself off of him and rested her head back on the pillow.

"Guess...not" She muttered back, not even bothering to open her eyes as she curled up beside him. He smiled, feeling her hand on his chest. He gently pecked her cheek before he sat up removing the condom and making sure it hadn't of broken before he threw it in the bin. He grabbed the baby-wipes trying to clean himself up before he turned to her.

"You're bleeding" He mumbled, handing her some babywipes. She winced her eyes feeling pain in between her legs and grabbed at the tissues trying to clean herself up.

"So, how was your first time?" He asked placing his pants back on as she ran a hand through her hair and laid back down on his pillow.

"Definitely better than I expected"

He chuckled as he laid next to her, holding her close.

"Glad I could make it special"

She moaned before leaning over and grabbing her shirt.

"Leave it" He pushed her hand back down.

She arched her eyebrow at his comment.

"I want you naked in my bed, always" He whispered in her ear causing her to release the fabric and fall into his arms.

He smiled running a hand through her hair as she fell into a soft slumber.


End file.
